The Mare And The Rose
by theothertudorgirl
Summary: It's 1540 in Tudor England and Henry VIII is already looking for an anullment to his marriage to Anne of Cleves. In a desperate a attempt Anne finds a way to remain Queen but how does Katherine Howard not make Anne's position easy. AU
1. Prologue

_**AN: **__Welcome to the story of '__The Mare and The Rose'__. This is a story that has been in my mind for awhile and I have discussed it with other various FF writers. I would like to thank __**Lady Eleanor Boleyn**__, __**ReganX**__, __**BoleynGirl13 **__and __**BoleynofAragon21 **__who have all helped with ideas for this story. They all have great stories as well and I would recommend them all to you. I would like to mention that the first chapter will have a large basis from the show. This story is AU however. I hope you enjoy._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own 'The Tudors' as it belongs to Michael Hirst. I have just changed the show and history canon. _

* * *

**Prologue**

**20 January 1540**

Cromwell was nervous, not just for himself but for the new Queen. The King had already told him about his dislike for his new wife and had asked for a way to be rid of the marriage, to find some legal way out. He had told the King that there was no way out but if Cromwell really wanted this marriage gone he could have done it, he had done it before and if it was in his best interest, he would and could do it again.

His best choice for the survival and longevity of the marriage came from the Queen herself, Anne of Cleves. He had found her nothing but charming and pleasing. She was not the fairest woman ever to grace the Earth but she was not this 'flander's mare' that Henry continuously told his council that she was. He needed to try and amend the situation. If he could make Anne see that she had to try and be more agreeable, then everything would be alright.

He knocked on the Queen's chambers and after waiting for less than a minute he was let in by one of Anne's German ladies. He walked in to her chambers which were rather dark, especially in contrast to the late Queen's, Jane Seymour, rooms when she was alive. Nerveless, he walked through a nodded to the other German ladies who curtsied towards him. One of these ladies rushed into the Queen's adjoining bedroom to tell her mistress that he had arrived. She walked over to him gracefully and a look of confusion to why he was here. "My lord Cromwell," said Anne, echoing the words that were spread across her face.

Cromwell bowed to the woman that he hoped would help England's reformation come a pace. "Your majesty," he said, with as much admiration as any man. "May we speak alone?" He wanted her ladies to leave the room. This was a matter that only involved themselves and the King, though Cromwell would never dare mention this meeting to him.

"Alone," said the young Queen who was confused. She caught the urgency in his face and realised that he had to be one some greater importance than a mere courteous visit. "Oh, yes, of course." She turned her head to the ladies that stood behind Cromwell. Cromwell looked around as the ladies curtsied and left the room. He didn't want to start this delicate matter when other people were still in the room. He didn't think that it would be polite. As the ladies left, Anne turned her head to face Cromwell once more. "My lord," she said, indicating that Cromwell was now free to speak to her alone.

"Madame, I have come on a delicate matter, forgive me," said Cromwell, obviously nervous to be even talking about it and he usually wouldn't have but he needed to save his own skin. "I must warn you not to antagonise the King."

Anne was confused. She had done nothing of the sorts. How dare he suggest such a thing? Yes, there marriage bed was still cold but that was nothing that couldn't be fixed and in truth, that did not bother her. She did not mind to remain a maid and of course it was not all her faults if Henry didn't want her or desire her.

"I must remind you of the expediency of doing your upmost to make yourself agreeable to His Majesty," continued Cromwell.

Anne was still confused. She really had no idea of how she had offended her husband and with the tainted past of his other wives, she never wanted to offend him. Maybe her nervousness came through when she was around Henry? Maybe that was why her husband did not truly lie with her? "Sir, I am not sure how I have given His Majesty offence."

Cromwell tried to smile for the Queen. He wanted to reassure her that everything would be alright and that her position was safe. He walked closer to the Queen, in case there were prying ears and eyes at the door or in special keyholes that some of the spies, and his enemies, in court had created. "It is in your interest and in mine to make your marriage to the King a success. If for example, you were to find yourself quick with child."

Anne snapped her head around and stared into the fire. How could she explain to this man that she could not become quick with child when her husband never lied with her? Of course, in time, she wanted to have a child of her own but for the time being the Princess Mary and the Princess Elizabeth, and of course little Prince Edward who she was yet to meet, would be fine for her. Maybe they could even help her win their father over.

At this moment in time though, she felt guilty. She felt guilty that she could not make her husband love her. She knew that soon enough, he would find a pretty English girl, most likely one of her own maids, to sleep with. She had been told before coming here that it was expected of King's to take mistresses and that he was free to sleep with whoever he chose. But was he not even freer to sleep with his own Queen?

She walked over to the fire. She needed the courage to tell Cromwell about her own problems with this marriage. Could he not see the difficulties that she had herself? He of course could not see them and continued to speak. "I am sorry to talk of such intimate matters but you are the Queen of England and you have nothing private anymore."

Anne finally got the courage from those words. If there was nothing private in her life then why could she not just tell him some of the problems in her marriage? She lifted her head and turned it sharply towards Cromwell. "How am I to become quick with child when the King leaves me a maid? I am not the Virgin Mary! And since you say that I have nothing private then I tell you that it is not all pleasing," she said with such force that even sent a shiver down Cromwell's spine. "I will do anything the King wants. But sometimes..." she paused. She also knew that anyone could be heard when speaking in a room. She knew that not many people knew her own native tongue so she decided to speak in that. "The sore on his leg is so bad. It oozes blood and pus. And it smells." She turned back around to face Cromwell and hoped that he understood. "It stinks," said Anne in the English native tongue again.

"It smells yeah? You understand?" asked Anne, which was certified with a nod from Cromwell. He needed to see her point of view and she was glad that he did. "Now, I am sorry my lord. I will go on doing all that I can to make myself agreeable to His Majesty, who is always gracious and kind to me."

Anne turned her head away from him. She couldn't stand looking at the face of pity that Cromwell was exuding. Maybe he could do something about it though she highly doubted that he could considering that the doctors could not. He in turn bowed towards her, "Your Majesty."

Cromwell left the rooms quickly. He did not want to see this hope that he had for a reformed England be buried alive so he had to tell her what he had just done but it pained him to see her suffer. If the King cannot consummate his marriage and produce a son within this German alliance, what power could Anne have?

* * *

Anne played with her some of her hair as Lady Bryan combed the rest behind her. Lady Bryan, though governess to Prince Edward, loved to here information and find intrigue within the court, obviously something that she had passed on down to her son Francis. She was curious to know how the King was treating her as she had already heard rumours. "Madame, how do you find the King," she asked politely.

Anne titled her head slightly upwards, surprised to receive such a question from all people. However, she knew that she had to have grace and dignity when she answered it as Lady Bryan could easily create unnecessary rumours. "Why he is most kind and solicitous Lady Bryan. When he comes to bed he kisses me, yes, takes my hand, bids me goodnight sweetheart. And then in the morning he kisses me again and says farewell darling."

Lady Bryan could see right through that answer. She could tell that the King had not yet consummated his marriage, most likely to find some way out of it for sure. Her son had told her that the King was not fussed on his new bride. She however continued to ask questions, just to make sure her facts were straight. "My lady, we all hope that you will be quick with child soon."

Anne was truly tired of everyone wishing that she was with child. If it came to the time that she was with child, she would shout it to the world so they would stop speculating, but for the moment she knew that she was not. "I know very well that I am not."

"But how do you know that you are not," asked Lady Bryan, walking around to see Anne of Cleves face. You are able to read more out of a face than just mere words.

Anne smiled at Lady Bryan. "I know it, I am not."

Lady Bryan sat down on a stool beside Anne and gently dabbed a towel into the warm water that lay beside her. She gently dabbed it on the Queen's hand before continuing her 'subtle' interrogating. "I think your majesty is a maid still. He must put his member inside you and stir it or else we shall not have a Duke of York which all of this country deserves."

Anne interrupted Lady Bryan. She did not understand the finer details of her marriage. "I am contented Lady Bryan. I receive as much of the King's attentions as I wish. I know no more."

Anne snatched her hand away from Lady Bryan, scared by how far this Lady was willing to talk of such matters with a Queen of England. Anne doubted that she ever spoke that way before to the two previous Queens that she had served under. She stood up and walked over to her side of the bed. Lady Bryan was quick to follow and helped the Queen take off her robe.

Anne sat on the edge of the bed. There was a question, to do with the King, that she had not dare ask Cromwell as he would have only given her reassurances. She needed the truth, or something at least close to it. "Lady Bryan," she said as Lady Bryan bowed to leave the Queen waiting for the King.

"Yes, your Majesty," she replied.

Anne, to Lady Bryan, looked like a scared child who just came out of a nightmare. She worried if she had gone too far with the Queen. In fact, she was surprised that the Queen's own mother had never talked to her on such things.

Anne stared down as she was about to ask the question. She knew that she had to see Lady Bryan's face so she looked up as she spoke. "If I cannot please the King, will he kill me?"

Lady Bryan had not been expecting this though she should have known that this Anne had heard about what had happened to the Anne before her. She was probably even terrified of the fate the Katherine and Jane had both suffered. In fact, she wished that she could have put on a better face for the Queen but she had startled her by the question and Anne was left to look at the plain truth of it.

* * *

Henry hit the pillow. Why couldn't he consummate the marriage? He believed he knew why but he wasn't going to be any quicker out of the marriage as Cromwell was yet to find necessary proof to get him out of it. If there was any other maid at court, he would surely be able to perform the duty that he could do not do with his own wife. He was angry at himself and he was almost scared at himself. Why couldn't he was all he could think.

Henry, no matter how much he refused to consummate the marriage, he hated to see her upset as she was a kind woman, even if she was not 'pleasing' for him. She truly cared for the welfare of his daughters and his son. She wanted to be there mother as they each had lost their own. He thought that the two youngest needed her the most as a mother while Mary needed her more as a friend.

Henry was angry, and this reason added to the long list that made him angry, was that he had made her cry. It was not all her fault and he knew that. He knew that her brother's lack of proper proof of breaking the betrothal to the Duke of Lorraine's son was part of it. He believed her to another man's wife and now he was stuck in the same position as he had been with Katherine.

Henry was left to go to sleep to the soft tears coming from his wife's side of the bed.

* * *

**17 ****February 1540**

Henry was still unable to perform his conjugal duty and right with his wife. They had been married for weeks, over a month, now and still nothing. He could not bring himself to do it. He needed the members of his council, which he had appointed himself, to find some way out of this mess. He wanted a new Queen. He didn't know who yet but he wanted the one that he had gone. If she agreed to annul the marriage, he was more than willing to give her titles and lands. She would be the fourth greatest lady in the land, after his new Queen and his two daughters. He could not see any impediment to Anne not agreeing to this matter. All he need now was for Cromwell to find a way out of it. He had to find a way out of it or otherwise it would be Cromwell's head on the chopping block.

* * *

_**AN: **__So did you enjoy that? I now that at the moment, it is pretty similar to the show but don't worry that will soon change enough. Also, chapters will be longer than this one. Remember, this is just a prologue. Now I hope you all review!! It would only take a minute and it would be greatly appreciated._

TBC


	2. Chapter One

_**AN: **YOU READERS ARE AMAZING!!!!! Thirteen reviews! I seriously never imagined such a strong response. I have never had that many reviews for one chapter in my life, for most of my stories, thirteen reviews is like four chapters worth. You are all truly amazing and I of course welcome new reviewers as it always puts a smile on the dile and makes me write quicker (except for this chapter, I think I was stunned at the response)._

_Anyway.... I want to say that Katherine Howard makes her entrance in this chapter, and by the title you knew that it would envolve her as a major character. I think I need to work on the explanation blurb to make this story more understandable. Anyway... (I use that word a lot in the author's note) Once again I want to thank all of you who reviewed! (I got super excited what can I say)._

_**Quick Mention:** I would like to give a special shout out to ReganX who when I originally told her the idea gave me some amazing ideas that were mentioned in this chapter and will be used later on._

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own The Tudors, it belongs to its respective owners_**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**3 March 1540**

Katherine Howard had never dreamed that she would ever go to court. She always felt that she would forever be stuck at Lambeth Palace, one boring place without any pretty gowns like the one that the Duke of Suffolk and Earl of Hertford had arranged for her. Not that Lambeth didn't have certain _attractions_, Kitty was sure that plenty more attractions would be found here at court, for didn't the Earl of Hertford say that the fun was just about to start again.

The court was an interesting place, Katherine thought. Of course, she didn't know many people yet, only Edward Seymour, Charles Brandon and Francis Bryan but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, they were certainly pleasing on the eyes, even if they were quite older than herself.

Katherine was taken to the great hall in Whitehall, where there were people dancing. She had already heard rumours that it was the King's way to look at women he desired, other than sitting at a private dinner with the wife he already despised. Official reasons were that it was to welcome the Queen's cousin, the Duke of Bavaria. Katherine didn't have a clue who the 'Duke of Bavaria' was but she was soon mingling with people that it didn't matter.

She saw that Charles was next to a man sitting on a throne, who obviously was the King, Kitty thought. He definitely was bad on the eyes after. She had heard that he had only three downfalls, his temper, his ulcerating leg and the fact that his head count of wives wasn't very pretty. She knew however that being a mistress was different that being a Queen. You were expected to give him pleasure and not be expected of issue from it. Katherine knew that was why she was brought here; Francis telling Edward and Charles that he had 'found someone to please the king' was the dead giveaway.

"Mistress Howard, there are some people I would like to introduce you to said," said Edward, gently guiding Katherine towards a man and a blonde headed woman. They were both chatting to each other but quickly ended their conversation when they saw them coming their way. "Katherine, this is my brother, Thomas Seymour, and this is Lady Rochford, Jane Boleyn," said Edward, introducing the two strangers to Katherine.

Katherine however wasn't really paying attention. She nodded and smiled towards them but she looked around. Her eyes focused on the target, King Henry VIII. She could see that he was looking at her so she turned back to the Earl of Hertford and laughed as he laughed and Lady Rochford did. She didn't know what they were talking about but that didn't matter. Edward soon noticed that Katherine was looking in between himself and the King.

Edward turned around to look at the King. He was pleased that the King had noticed Katherine. If they were to get rid of Master Cromwell then they needed a vessel to send the message and ideas through, or to loosen away from the Queen. "The King has noticed you," said Edward, clearly pleased with the expression in his voice. "He may ask to see you."

Katherine suddenly felt nervous. To meet the King of England was obviously a big deal and she wasn't quite sure what to say what to do. "What should I say to him? What should I do?" asked a nervous Katherine.

"Just be yourself," said Edward. He knew the way King's mind works; of course he had learnt that through his sister who was very different to Katherine. Jane knew how to keep her modesty and virtue, Katherine had most likely already lost them, or never learnt what they were. It was important however to get Katherine into the King's bed, whether that be as his mistress or as his next Queen.

Katherine turned her attentions back towards the King. It was obvious that he was interested in her and in her alone. He couldn't even turn his head to talk to Brandon. It wasn't long however until Henry went into an adjoining room and Charles was quickly over to Katherine and had escorted her to the room.

They arrived at the room and Charles opened the door and led Katherine in. "Majesty, Miss Katherine Howard," said the Duke before being thanked and then he let himself out. It was up to Katherine to complete the rest of the task.

As the door closed, Katherine moved closer to the King but took short graceful steps. Henry looked at her youthful beauty closely. Not even his _wife_ made him feel like this young, fertile girl did. "Katherine," he said, with a hint of his desire coming across.

"Your majesty," said Katherine while bowing a short curtsey. Her voice was low but audible to Henry's ears.

"Please be seated here," said Henry, pointing his hand towards the chair that sat opposite him. Katherine moved over towards the seat but couldn't help look around the room, to admire the grand furniture that had been placed within the four walls. There was nothing this grand at Lambeth. "Are you married?" asked Katherine once she was seated.

Katherine laughed. She married? It was an utter joke in her opinion. "No, your majesty," said Katherine, placing her hands in her laps as she tried to stifle a laugh. Henry couldn't help but put a small smile on. Her laugh was infectious to him.

"Can you read?" asked Henry, another question that had spontaneously entered his mind.

"Enough to write a letter," replied Katherine.

"Who writes to you?" asked Henry, curious to see if the young girl before him had many admirers.

"Nobody," young Katherine replied, sounding disappointed. She didn't want the King to think that she was unimportant, a nobody. She knew that she could be somebody, a great somebody, somebody that history would forever remember. She wasn't sure what for yet but it would come to her eventually.

Henry almost wanted to laugh at Katherine's sullen expression but he couldn't do that, instead he asked another question. "Do you have any houses?"

Katherine couldn't believe it. He couldn't be serious, could he? He was the King of England so surely he was. She started to laugh uncontrollably. Henry couldn't help but join in to. He had finally found the perfect reason to get rid of his wife.

* * *

Mary lay wide awake in bed. She had received her first kiss tonight but there was one problem with this kiss. The man that she had received it from was a Lutheran. A Lutheran and a Catholic, what would her mother say to her if she knew about this kiss.

This was the only problem, religion, just like many other things that had happened in her life. Philip was charming however and very good looking. She was shocked at some of the things he had mentioned to Queen Anne. He thought she was beautiful, intelligent and the true heir of Katherine of Aragon. In a way, this was one of the things that pleased her the most. No one dared to mention her mother's name since her father's terrible marriage to Anne Boleyn. The only good thing out of that marriage was Elizabeth, yet she already showed traits to much like her mother for Mary's liking.

Queen Anne of Cleves was very different from the concubine Anne Boleyn however. This Queen Anne only wanted Mary to be happy, to improve standing with her father much like the late Queen Jane had done. Mary, however, could not get passed the fact that Anne was a Lutheran, as much as Philip was. She did regret, however, ever suggesting to Chapuys that Anne should drown at the bottom of the sea. She was far too kind and was better than someone else her father could have chosen. Mary felt sorry for Anne. There already rumours around court that her father wished to discard his latest wife. Mary couldn't believe it. She knew that Anne had to fight, if not for herself but for her old country and for, and for the chance for Mary to be happy with Philip of Bavaria.

She couldn't believe that she had just thought that but it was true, she wanted to be happy with Philip. He made her happy already, but there was always going to be that problem over religion. Sometimes she truly felt like screaming. Why was God testing her like this?

In any case, her father would probably send him back to Bavaria soon enough. It wasn't because he noticed Philip and her kissing, he seemed to be too preoccupied on the new girl at court, not that Mary knew her name but she was sure to hear of it soon enough. But if this girl was anything like Anne Boleyn, her latest stepmother would be discarded and that meant Philip would leave as well. Mary didn't like that prospect.

She was attracted to Philip more than she had been to Don Louis, but maybe that was only because she had met Philip in the flesh. Her dreams of marriage to anyone were too good to be true anyway, her father blew hot and blew cold and so did his alliances so that meant Mary would never wed. She was a pawn in his game of diplomacy, and now that England was isolated against France and Spain, she would continue to be played.

**

* * *

**

4 March 1540

Henry couldn't take his mind off of the girl that he had met last night. Katherine Howard. She was a relation of the Duke of Norfolk, which meant that she was kin to the harlot he had married all those years ago. Henry believed that Katherine was different; she was enjoyable, young, could hold a conversation and most certainly fertile, all the things he found attractive in a woman.

Henry was distracted from his thoughts once Master Cromwell walked into the room. The man still hadn't found a reason for him to divorce his current wife. Ugh.... he wanted rid of her, especially since he wanted Katherine as his lawful wife and he had already decided that he would not lay with her until they were married.

"Tell me Master Cromwell, how is work proceeding on my palace at Nonsuch," asked Henry, curious to know how the palace he designed himself was coming together. He wanted the place to be perfect. He already knew that he wanted his family to live there, Mary would be a more permanent resident while Elizabeth would come as often as she could, she was still a young girl and needed the country air but he already knew that his youngest daughter would love to spend time at court. Edward was, unfortunately, unable to live with him. His life was far too precious to let him live in a world of contamination. Henry promised that he would visit his son, the precious boy that Jane sacrificed her life for, more often once his current _wife_ was out and Katherine was his Queen.

"I am pleased to report that it is almost complete," said Cromwell, hoping that this would make the King happy. "And will be ready for personal inspection come July."

Henry smiled. His palace was becoming complete. He decided that he would take Katherine with him; she surely had never seen a palace as grand as Nonsuch. "Good," he said to Cromwell, noticing he was nervous but he wasn't truly concerned with him at the moment. "I want to give a gift of land to Mistress Katherine Howard. There is some we recently confiscated from a felon if I remember correctly, with two large houses upon it. I wish to grant the whole to Mistress Howard."

Cromwell was shocked. He had never heard of the girl. Why would the King want to grant her lands? He suddenly felt nervous that this girl was a weapon dispatched by Seymour and Brandon, wanting to displace Anne of Cleves and himself from his position. He couldn't argue with a King however. "Majesty."

"I heard the council found a flaw in the Queen's pre-contract."

Cromwell was frightened that Henry would want to discuss this. "It was not such a flaw that it could not become overcome by the Queen's personal repudiation."

Henry smiled. Couldn't Cromwell see that he wanted to be rid of her! She gave him no desire; he couldn't even consummate their marriage. "There must still be grounds," said Henry, hoping that Cromwell had them. "Before God I think that she is not my lawful wife."

Cromwell stood there silent and it annoyed Henry in somewhat. "Is there something you would like to mention Cromwell or is that all?" asked Henry.

Cromwell looked down. He didn't know how he was to tell the King this news. "Your majesty, I have talked to the Queen about the prospect of divorce. She would be given land and a new title if she agreed. She said that she needed time to think about it. Her majesty has decided that she will not accept the annulment of your marriage to her and will fight for it."

Henry was dismayed. He never thought Anne to be a woman that would not be obedient to her master and husband. She had been submissive as of yet. He just shook his head. Why was nothing easy to accomplish? Was it God testing him? "Master Cromwell, tell her that she must submit to my will. I would make her the King's Sister and she would be treated with the respect that she is owed, she would even be allowed to chose a husband of her liking."

Master Cromwell swallowed. Henry couldn't just accept the marriage for what it was and take this girl, Mistress Howard, he believed, to just be his mistress, his _maîtresse en titre. _"Your majesty, I don't believe that the Queen thinks of herself, but it is her brother that is pressing the marriage. He, I presume, needs the alliance with England more than you need it yourself."

Henry shook his head as he sat down. He leg had been troubling him again. That joust when he had been married to the concubine had injured him. Dr Linacre always said that he could fix it but how long had he been saying that! It still wasn't fixed. "The Queen's sister, Sybille I believe her name is," said Henry, followed by a nodding Cromwell. "She is married to the Elector of Saxony, shouldn't her brother be pleased to have an alliance with them. Why should he need an alliance with us?"

Cromwell straightened up but still couldn't help but feel anxious. "Your majesty, I am sure that he wishes to be an ally of yours, as he wishes to ally with a powerful kingdom, and he surely cannot ally with France or Spain."

Henry shook his head. "I want her gone Cromwell. She displeases me; I can't even do what a man should do to his wife. How can the marriage be seen as legitimate? I could never think of her as my true a lawful wife."

Cromwell stepped forward. "Your majesty, her brother, the Duke of Cleves, wrote her a letter which she permitted me to read. He suggests, as you are Supreme Head of the Church in England, that if it is in your mind to marry another, that you keep his sister as your Queen and take her as a second wife, a second consort."

Henry stared at him in disbelief. Take a second wife! It was absurd! Wasn't it against the laws of religion, in his kingdom and in the belief of the Bishop of Rome? "Are you asking me to be bigamous Master Cromwell?"

Cromwell fell quiet, taken back by the words. "Your majesty, it is not I that suggest it but the Duke of Cleves that suggests it, and the Queen shows no objection to the matter. She only wants to help her brother and if it were not for her brother and her home duchy, she would gladly take your majesties most generous offer." Cromwell looked on at Henry who was staring into the hearth of the fire. "Your majesty, if I may mention, there is biblical precedents that support this notion, for Jacob was married to Rachel, who also gave him her handmaid Bilmah."

Henry looked up at Cromwell, he had obviously heard of this notion for some time now, to know of support from the Bible, and if Jacob could have two women, then why couldn't the King of England. He stood up and walked over to Master Cromwell and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are my most trusted advisor, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Master Cromwell, I believe you may be on to something, if I have to have a wife that I despise, why can I not marry a young and fertile wife that is to my pleasing."

Henry walked out of the room leaving a stunned Cromwell. This might be easier than he thought. To have Anne stay in the position of Queen, strengthened his position while having Henry happy, with a wife that could please him, also helped his own position for if the King was happy, how could he be in danger?

**

* * *

**

6 March 1540

The King had already arranged apartments be made for Katherine as soon as possible. Katherine was glad, she was used to sharing so she didn't mind staying in the same room as Lady Rochford for a few nights but she was glad to be free. Have some time to think. Usually she liked to be busy but she wanted to have recount of the events of the night before.

She had infatuated the King that was for sure. She had the King of England wrapped around her finger! She couldn't believe it and if the girl's at Lambeth heard her they wouldn't believe her either.

Her thoughts were shattered when the King came into her room unannounced. He had a broad smile on his face as he walked in. Katherine went into a deep curtsey. "Your majesty," she said with a clear voice. She knew that she had to impress.

Henry walked over to Katherine and lifted her up by the shoulders. "Katherine," he said, it was strange to him that he wanted another wife called Katherine, but they had lived in sin, they were not true man and wife. His second Anne, the one that was not letting him escape from the unconsummated marriage were also living in sin, and he knew it. He was only doing this to help Anne's brother, yes that was all this was. Taking a second wife was all to _help_ the Duke of Cleves.

"Katherine," he repeated, gesturing towards the chairs in her room. His leg was troubling him and it would be easier anyway to have a conversation with Katherine if they were sitting down.

Katherine looked at him with a confused expression, what had she done to permit an audience with the King? Again? Whenever she was called to see her step-grandmother, the Dowager Duchess of Norfolk, while at Lambeth, it was because she was in trouble and she wanted to box her ears. This happened only on the rarest occasion when she was younger; she had learnt to be more discreet about her mischief when she became older.

"Do you like your rooms Katherine?" asked Henry, hoping that they did please her. They were close to his own and he had already planned that they would be expanded, when she became his wife, which he hoped she would accept.

"They are very grand, your majesty, I must thank you," said Katherine smiling. "Your majesty, I would prefer that you call me Kitty, my friends do, it is just that Katherine seems old, for an old lady."

Henry smiled. "Then I will call you Kitty." Katherine smiled as she put her hands in her lap. Henry looked at the young girl that sat across from him. How old could she really be? Seventeen, eighteen at the eldest. "Kitty, come here," he said, patting his leg, well the one that was not gross, painful and pussy.

Katherine got up and moved quickly but enough to make Henry dizzy with impatience. She carefully sat on his thigh, but Henry slightly groaned at the added weight, not that she was truly heavy. She was about to get off, afraid of hurting the King but he held her arm. "Don't be troubled. It is just an old jousting injury. It is nothing that you sitting here will harm."

Katherine nodded and smiled. She settled into the position more comfortably. Henry gently rested his head upon her shoulder. He breathed in her soft scent, she smelt like rose petals. "A rose without a thorn," said Henry out loudly that startled Kitty. She looked down at his face that he had removed from her shoulder. "That is what you Kitty; a rose without a thorn."

Katherine smiled again. As she looked at Henry she could tell that his eyes were filled with desire. Suddenly, Henry moved his head closer to Katherine's until their lips were locked in a passionate kiss, Katherine made sure it was passionate. Henry moved away, his breathing heavy. "Kitty, there is something I need to ask," said Henry, with an approval from Katherine he continued. "Kitty would you be my wife, the woman that I love above all over women in this realm."

Katherine was taken back. The Queen of England, wife of a King, supplanting a foreign Queen just like her cousin, Anne Boleyn, had. She couldn't believe it! When she heard the Duke of Suffolk, Earl of Hertford and Sir Francis Bryan talking she thought that they were putting her as his mistress, not a replacement to be the next Queen. Sometimes, not being the brightest did not have its advantages.

The prospect of being married to a King did have a nice ring to it however. Queen Katherine Howard; wouldn't that make all the girl's at Lambeth jealous. Katherine however, couldn't say the word; all she could do was nod.

Henry stood up in one motion, almost knocking Katherine over. He quickly caught her before she had time to hit the floor. "I am sorry my love, I did not mean to harm you," he said, cupping Katherine's chin, pointing her face straight in his direction. "You do not know how happy a man you have made me this day." He kissed her and quickly left the room.

Katherine stood there, having everything finally sink in. Marriage to a King? She knew what went along with any marriage, the husband expected children, especially sons and especially sons if he is King. Katherine knew that she was too young to be a mother; she didn't know the first thing about being a mother, her one died when she was little. What had she gotten herself into? Ha... she thought, why don't I ever think?

Suddenly, her thoughts on the impending status shift that was to happen in her life were stopped when Sir Francis Bryan came out from behind the screen that led to another doorway. "Well, if it isn't her majesty," said Francis, he smiled a crooked smile to Katherine as he walked closer. "You were wise to say yes but unfortunately you do not the circumstances that you will be under, in order to marry the King."

Katherine was puzzled. "Circumstances?"

"The Queen is as stubborn about her position as every other wife his majesty has had. She refuses to stay that their marriage is invalid. It isn't because there is any love between them, she is only doing this because of her own homeland, her brother needs England as an ally, and we don't need them. It is said that she has given him an offer, to take a second wife. This means that she herself would stay Queen Consort by right and his second... well she would be a Princess Consort I suppose."

Katherine gasped. She quickly found her seat again, finding it slightly hard to breathe, like someone had just tightened her corset. "I would be a concubine with better titles, is that what you're saying. He wouldn't, he couldn't."

Francis was surprised that Katherine caught on so quickly. "As Supreme Head of the Church in England, he could do such a thing if it was in his mind. His happiness is the law. It of course would not be without some argument, within this kingdom and abroad, even some of the council oppose the idea. Henry of course, will try to reason with that woman that he is forced to call wife. He wants you, but in confidence with myself, the King told me that he will not have an affair with you," said Francis, hoping this might cheer Katherine up but at this moment he thought that she would prefer to be just his mistress, with no strings attached. "Mistress Howard, do not fret. The King will make you Queen one way or another."

Katherine didn't care about the crown now. Like any woman her mind was always changing, men said that was the weakness of their sex. She ran over to the large four-poster bed that was in her new apartments and flung herself on top of it. She started to feel the hot tears come down her face. This was too much! Maybe it wasn't too late to refuse the King!

Sir Francis shook his head in disbelief however. She was not like their cousin, Anne Boleyn, but she was the new prospect of the Howards. She needed to pull herself together but Francis thought that was going to be hard, considering she was a hormonal teenage girl. He thought it was best to have Lady Rochford come and sort out this girl. The women's mind could be too complex for some men to handle.

* * *

_**AN: **Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I hope that you don't think I am rushing it. Henry's just infatuated and trust me in the fact it will not be an easy battle to marry Katherine in any shape or form. I promise to have more Anne of Cleves in the next chapter. Also, you can see that I love Mary/Philip of Bavaria so you will see that in this story along with other ones later on that I hope you will enjoy. Well anyway, as I said before, I was shocked at how many of you reviewed. Trust me that I love to hear your feedback, it makes me want to write more so a new chapter comes out quicker. So remember to review to read more, even if you didn't like this chapter review._

_I hope to have a new chapter out soon. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for the reviews once again_

TBC


	3. Chapter Two

_**AN:** Hello and welcome to a new chapter. Okay, firstly thank you to those that reviewed again. Please try and review every chapter, it really makes writing it worth while. Okay now secondly, I have an Anne Stanhope and Edward Seymour scene. Now I mention she is pregnant, even though the show doesn't mention this. This is because historically she has either had a child or is pregnant (don't know the child's birthday) I thought I would clear that up before you read that. I really enjoy them as a couple, along with Francis Bryan in the mix so I am tempted to write more of them in the story if you like. _

_Not much else to mention.... I hope you enjoy the chapter, remember to review at the end. Please and Thankyou! ENJOY!!!_

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own The Tudors, it belongs to its respective owners._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**5 May 1540**

The royal gardens were always immaculate. The gardeners that tended them did their job well, as they were paid to do so and Mary enjoyed walking around them. Sometimes she would walk alone through them, with only a couple of her ladies walking with her or would sometimes enjoy the company of others. When Elizabeth was at court, Mary would take her for a walk around the gardens. Elizabeth, of course, couldn't just walk but would want to play a game of some sort. Mary would play with her and in truth; Mary enjoyed her sister's company, even though the girl was Anne Boleyn's daughter. The young girl's energy was just infectious.

Mary could remember her mother in these gardens as well. Just after her half-brother, Henry Fitzroy was created Duke of Richmond and Somerset, and just before she was to be taken to Ludlow Castle, as true heir to the throne, her mother and her had run around these very gardens. She could still imagine her mother here with her but she was gone now, all Mary had was the memories.

Today, she did have company. Duke Philip had asked her to accompany him on a walk of the royal gardens and accepted, sounding a little too enthusiastic. Well, she thought, why shouldn't she? Even though he was a Lutheran, he made her happy, the happiest she had been in some time, probably ever since the death of Queen Jane.

Philip was charming and good looking, just like Queen Anne had said. She didn't originally like that her father married a Lutheran, knowing that her father could then consider a marriage to her with a Lutheran. Her mind changed with Philip. He never brought up the fact of their different religions, which she was thankful for, and she was sure that he would not object or force her to change her beliefs. Well, she hoped for that anyway. At least he was someone that she could get along with and that genuinely liked, even grow to love her.

"Mary," said Philip quietly but still audible to Mary's ears. She turned her head towards Philip who had stopped walking. She smiled pleasantly at him which he in returned smiled. "Is something the matter?" asked Philip, genuinely concerned about Mary as she had hardly spoken during their walk.

Mary nodded. "Everything is fine," said Mary unconvincingly. She shook her head as she saw her father, who was in another part of the garden, with his latest infatuation, Katherine Howard, who was playing with the little spaniel puppy Henry had given to her a few days ago. Everyone at court knew what was happening and Mary didn't approve one bit. She found it admirable of Anne, to continue to fight for her right as Queen. Mary thought it was just like her mother, a foreigner to England, fighting for her known right as Queen over a Howard girl's ambition to be Queen. Mary didn't believe Katherine was as smart as Anne Boleyn though. The one time she had talked to Katherine, she didn't seem the most intelligent woman at court. "Do you mind if we walk somewhere else?" she asked Philip, hoping to move down another pathway, so she didn't have to see her father and the woman he wanted to become bigamous for.

Philip nodded. He didn't like to see Mary upset. He may have only been courting her for mere over a month but he had a deep affection for, perhaps even close to love for her. He believed she had a lot of courage to put up with the way her father treated her and her siblings. In truth, Edward was the only one who would never have to worry about their position in Henry's affection. He need not worry if Katherine had a child, a son, as he would always be the eldest and therefore heir.

Philip found it strange that a young girl who was a scandal at court and surely would be abroad as well, would more likely have a child with the King while his cousin, a good and kind hearted woman would probably never have a child fill her womb. He thought it was cruel and unjust of the world to do that.

"I can't believe my father. Why would he want to marry another? Be the laughing stock of all of Christendom, just so he can have another Howard Harlot," said Mary with disgust in her voice. She had never spoken like that in front of Philip before and she hoped she hadn't scared him off by saying that. She looked over at him but he just held his head down, he didn't say anything. "I'm sorry. I should not speak such things about my father."

Philip turned towards Mary and grabbed her hands. "You do not need to worry. You are the kindest creature alive. You only say this out of love for your father," he said smiling. He pulled her over to a stone bench seat in the garden and motioned for her to sit down. "Mary," he said softly, gently caressing her cheek. "Are you happy?"

Mary smiled. "I haven't been happy in a long time, but with you.... I am happy."

"Mary, I don't know how to say this but I have to say it," said Philip, holding Mary's hands in his. "I came to England in the hopes of marriage. Mary, you are more than a perfect angel. You are beautiful in and out. I hope that you would consider being my wife."

Mary was speechless and tears of joy ran down her face. She thought this was too good to be true. She nodded. She wished to marry Philip but her father was another matter. He would be too preoccupied in his own marriage state to care but hopefully her father would permit it. "You don't know how happy I am. But Philip, it may be a while for us to marry," she said turning her head in the direction of her father. "My father, we need his permission Philip, I would not marry without it."

Philip nodded. "I understand completely. I would never dream of not having the permission of your father. I can wait if that means I can have you as my wife." Philip gently moved closer to Mary and kissed her. As they pulled apart Mary laughed. She couldn't believe that someone wanted to actually marry her, not for political alliance but for herself. And maybe one day, after they were married of course, she would be able to hold a baby in her arms, her own child, a little person she dreamed of having for eternity.

* * *

Anne Stanhope had helped her husband, Francis and Charles plant little Kitty Howard under the King's nose, in truth she liked the risk she was planting on the girl. The only reason they got Katherine from Lambeth was because she, like her husband, Francis and Charles, wanted to crush Cromwell, who held too much power over the King. Katherine was supposed to push Queen Anne off the throne and therefore push Cromwell to the block.

Unfortunately for all of them, the Duke of Cleves wanted the alliance, even though rumour had it that Queen Anne wouldn't mind stepping aside. Cromwell got to stay as Henry liked the idea of having two wives. Didn't he see the mess he was making? He would be the laughing stop of Christendom.

Anne was waiting for her husband by the fireplace. Usually he was too busy for her, or she just preferred to be with Francis, their marriage was made for family alliance and dowry, not for love. Anne didn't mind that though. It meant that her husband didn't really care what she did, as long as she didn't become pregnant with Francis's brat.

Edward walked into their bedroom. Anne turned around to look at her husband. Edward couldn't even put on a smile for her but that was usual. Why expect such a thing, even when she was carrying _their_ child. Edward sat across from her and put his head in his hands. "How is the child?" he asked, not quite sure if it was even his.

"Healthy, gives me no rest," said Anne, not really caring about the child in her womb. "Is the King's marriage going to go ahead?"

Edward looked up at her. "Of course it will go ahead, isn't he the King of England and Supreme Head of the Church? The law can change at his will; he will marry Katherine without divorcing the Queen. It will go ahead in secret, so I am told."

Anne nodded. "Are we invited?"

"We are the King's family, even if my sister is not here. We will surely be there to act as witnesses."

Anne simply smiled. She then simply got up and walked over to the bed. They were all going to need their rest if a wedding was going to happen soon.

**

* * *

**

7 May 1540

Anne of Cleves knew that she didn't appeal to her husband and in fact, he didn't appeal to her either. It had been two months since she had received a letter from her brother, telling her not to give up her fight for Queen and to stay married to the King no matter what, even suggesting that the King take a second wife. He wanted the King of England to sanction bigamy.

Anne had shown the letter to Master Cromwell, hoping that he would help her, to talk to the King on her behalf and on behalf of her brother. He obviously he did because by the end of the week he had already told her that he would indeed be taking a second wife, or in his opinion, a true and lawful wife that he is indeed allowed to marry, unlike herself.

Anne sighed. She hoped that when she came to England things would be different, that she would have a man that loved her, as she had been told. They said that he saw her portrait and fell in love with her. Sometimes she thought that they must have lied to her because when she came here, she never ever had the feeling that the King loved her, only disappointment.

She had though, gained the love of the people. They had welcomed her to the shores of England as their new Queen. She loved that she had gained respect and love from her new people but now felt that it would be gone once they heard what there King was planning on doing. She didn't want to be a laughing stock amongst them, like she was within the court.

Anyway, luckily for her she hardly went into the court. Her husband never wished it and she did prefer the company of her ladies or the royal children. Anne knew that the real lady of the court was Mistress Howard, though she had not met her yet, she was already told that she was a charming and graceful girl but lacked some brains. She obviously had enough brains to win a King, Anne thought.

"My lady," said one of Anne's ladies-in-waiting, a pretty blonde girl named Eleanor. "Your cousin the Duke of Bavaria and the Lady Mary are here to see you."

Anne smiled at the girl. Some of her ladies, or more so their families, had pulled them out of her service already and placed them into Katherine's small retinue, though she was to gain more once she did marry the King. Only a few showed loyalty to her. Eleanor was one of them and she also had a few of her German ladies that came with her from Cleves.

Mary walked in behind Philip who greeted his cousin with a friendly hug. She was shocked to say the least. Had her father reduced Anne's household? How could he do such a thing? He was only doing this to try and corner Anne out of being Queen. She hoped that Anne would stay strong and fight. "Has father reduced your household, your majesty," asked Mary, hoping that there was some other explanation.

Anne gestured for the two of them to sit down opposite her. "No Mary," said Anne with a faint smile. "My ladies have left on their own terms. The ones that are loyal have stayed and all of my other staff of the same. There is no need to worry; I don't need many people to help me."

Mary still couldn't help but feel some pity for her stepmother. "You may not need that many people but it is a matter of principle. Father shouldn't let you live like this. If your ladies leave new ladies must be found. You are still the Queen of England."

Anne shook her head. "Your father has other things on his mind. I do not worry about such small things. Some wine?" she offered the both of them. Both shook their heads so Eleanor placed the jug back down on the small silver table. "What is that you came to see me about?"

Mary and Philip both looked at each other. How were they going to ask? Anne might not be the best choice to ask the King on their behalf. She had no influence on him like Katherine Howard did but they did not trust her, they trusted Anne a great deal more. "It would please us both if you could ask his majesty for Mary's hand in marriage to myself," said a smiling Philip, hoping that his cousin would say yes.

Anne smile grew. She hoped that if she did speak to Henry he would say yes, his daughter deserved some happiness. "I will do what I can. I will speak kindly of the matter. I will be dining with his majesty and Mistress Howard this afternoon and I will speak of the matter then," said Anne.

She suddenly turned her head away and her smile faded. Mary and Philip were concerned both looking at each other hoping the other would know what to do. Mary got up and walked over to were Anne was sitting and placed a hand on top of Anne's. "You must know that Philip and I both support your marriage to my father. I do not agree with what my father is doing and do not think that Mistress Howard has any right to be Queen; she is only another ambitious Howard. Soon enough, father will see his errors, I am sure of it. You must stay strong."

Anne smiled. She was pleased that she had the support of them both. Mary had obviously no idea that the idea came from Anne's party but her support meant all the same. She knew that Mary did not like her to begin with but she was glad that they were growing a friendship. She only hoped that as a friend, she would be able to help her stepdaughter in this matter.

* * *

Katherine always aimed to please, it was one thing she could do. Today at the noon meal in Queen Anne's chambers it would be no different. She had decided to greet the Queen alone, before Henry arrived. She had told Henry of her plans and he had laughed at such a suggestion. She did not think it was funny; she wanted to be friends with the woman that was going to be sharing the role of wife with.

Katherine had never been to the Queen's apartments before but she heard they were grand, especially in the times of the previous Queens. They said that Anne did not go out and extravagantly buy things as she saw no need to. Kitty didn't understand this. She had grown up hardly having anything nice or money to buy anything nice until now. The king had been most generous with her and had given her many fine gowns and jewels and over little things, like her little spaniel, Max.

Over the months, Katherine had accepted the fact that she would be a 'second' wife. Henry had always told her that she was the one that he loved and would be respected as such by the courtiers. None had dared say anything to her face, always wanting the King's approval. Katherine knew that when she was out of earshot, they were all whispering about her and the scandal she was making. It was not like this was all her doing, all her choice; she was only doing it to please the King. She wanted to make no enemies.

Mistress Eleanor, an English lady who had stayed faithful to serving Queen Anne, welcomed Katherine at the door. Queen Anne came out of her bed chamber as Katherine came through the entrance to Anne's chambers. "My lady, Mistress Howard is here."

Anne smiled at the young girl but it was obvious that the smile didn't reach her eyes. Katherine smiled back and curtseyed towards Anne. Anne was still Queen and respect towards her was necessary, even though Henry wouldn't deem it necessary for Katherine. Katherine walked forward towards, holding tightly to the little spaniel that was in her hands. "For you, your majesty," said Kitty, gently holding the little spaniel out to Anne. This little spaniel was sister to her own little spaniel. Katherine had bought the second spaniel as a piece offering between them, as she meant no harm.

Anne smiled. It was obviously hard for the young girl that seemed to have a kind heart. She didn't think that she went out to maliciously harm her, it wasn't all her fault anyway, if fault was to be had it was to be had with herself for ever suggesting such a strange union.

Anne held out her arms to take the little spaniel that seemed to fit perfectly in her cradled arms. "Thank you, Mistress Howard you are most kind," said Anne as she petted her new puppy. She had never had a dog growing up, it was never necessary to have her own personal one.

"She doesn't have a name yet, I thought that you might like to name her," said Katherine smiling. She wanted to make a good impression; she always wanted to make a good impression.

Silence overcame the room. They both really didn't know what to say to each other. Luckily for both of them, Henry walked into the room. Katherine and Anne both smiled at Henry but Henry's smile was just for Katherine. "Hello ladies," said Henry, taking Katherine's hand and kissing it. It was uncomfortable for Anne to watch. "Shall we have something to eat?"

Henry motioned for Anne to take a seat while he held out the seat for Katherine to sit. Henry and Anne sat opposite each other but could not look at each other in the eye. Kitty felt slightly uneasy sitting in between them but she knew that she would have to get used to it, this was her life now.

No one dared speak, the silence was slightly unsettling. Even as the food was brought to them, they just sat in silence, quietly eating. Henry didn't eagerly want to be having a meal with the woman he had to call his 'wife' and the woman that was soon to be his wife. It was a Katherine's insentience that she make a good impression on the Queen, as she saw that she was putting the lady in a difficult position. Henry told Katherine that none of this was her own fault and it was the Queen's own persistence that he take a second wife, to make sure she stayed his wife as well. Henry would have liked to get rid of her; everyone knew that she repulsed him but he grew around to the idea, to have a wife for political reason and one that he truly loved and would have pleasure with. He knew in his heart that Anne of Cleves was not really his wife anyway and when he married Katherine he would only see her as his true wife.

"Your uncle is to return to court," said Henry to Katherine, completely leaving Anne out of the conversation. Katherine wasn't quite sure which Uncle Henry was talking about. She came from a large family with many Aunts and Uncles and, in truth; Katherine didn't even know all of their names. Her thoughts were obviously plain on her face which made Henry smile and trying to hide a bemused laugh. "The Duke of Norfolk, brother to your late father."

Katherine smiled. She remembered the Duke, the head of the family she was told by her step-grandmother whenever he came to visit Lambeth. She never saw much of him when he was there though. The children that lived there where only permitted to greet him as he arrived. He preferred to spend more time with his stepmother, though Katherine didn't know why, she thought that the Dowager Duchess was a little odd.

Anne had sat patiently there as the two 'lovebirds', as she thought they were, idly chatted away. She wanted to help her stepdaughter and her cousin in every way, though she thought that if she told Katherine she may be able to help more. No, she thought, she had promised them that she would try and help them into the state of marriage and she would do so. Henry needed to see that though his daughter was still young, she should be married and producing her own family by now. He should have grandchildren from Mary by now. She had to help.

"Your majesty," said Anne, which startled Henry, making him turn his head from Katherine. "I... I... I wish to speak on behalf of my cousin, Duke Philip of Bavaria." Anne waited for Henry's nod to continue. "His grace and your daughter, the Lady Mary, came to see me earlier today. His grace seeks the Lady Mary's hand in marriage, with your approval."

Henry was gobsmacked. Someone wanted his daughter's hand in marriage? It wasn't that he did not want his daughter to marry or that he thought she was not capable of being loved by anyone, in fact he thought she should have more suitors for her hand. The shock was that someone had been so bold to ask the King of England, even if it was through his _wife._

"Does he wish to seek an alliance with England?" asked Henry, thinking it was a reasonable explanation to why Philip wanted the match.

Anne shook her head. "I do not believe an alliance with England is what he necessarily wants; though I am sure he would be honoured to ally himself with your majesty's kingdom. I believe that his grace holds a deep affection for the Lady Mary, almost love I would say."

Henry smiled. He was about to get up and yell at Anne for presuming to act on her cousin's behalf and if her cousin wanted to marry his daughter than he would have to ask himself. Katherine sensed something was off and went out a grabbed his hand. She smiled her sweet smile towards him. "If this...duke really cares for Mary, why not let them marry? Wouldn't you like to see Mary in a happy marriage than one where she was miserable?"

Henry smiled and nodded. "You are right, my rose. Mary should have a happy marriage but if this Philip wishes to marry my daughter than he has to ask him himself," said Henry, while placing a piece of meat in his mouth. "Not through his cousin."

Anne felt slightly uneasy, obvious that Henry was displeased with her but yet she felt like she had triumphed, even if it was only a little. She had succeeded, somewhat, on her promise.

* * *

_**AN: **I hope you all enjoyed that. I wanted to highlight that Kitty does have a good heart, no matter hwo ditzy she can be. Also, I hope you enjoyed Philip and Mary. Can you see that she has a dislike for Katherine already. Mary doesn't like those Howard Queens much does she, though it is always in thought of her father. So.... please remember to review. Next chapter will be up soon._

TBC


	4. Chapter Three

_**AN: **Long time no write! Welcome back to another chapter of The Mare & The Rose. It has been a while since I updated any of my stories but I have had a few dramas in my life (schoolwork, family in hospital etc) but I am back now and as I am on holidays I will probably write more FF again. First of all I would like to thank all those who have reviewed this story so far and those who reviewed the last chapter (twelve in total) thank you as well. _

_Now I am going to mention that this is a short chapter but this is me just getting back into the swing of things. Elizabeth makes an appearance this chapter and there is more Anne Stanhope/Edward Seymour (it is a short scene but has to be in the top ten of my favourite scenes I have ever written). We also get Philip and Mary action so don't worry, I am sure there is something for everyone (except for Anne of Cleves fans as she somehow doesn't appear in this chapter). In any case, I hope to get another chapter up soon, off to write it now :)_

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own The Tudors or history! If I did, a lot of things would have turned out differently._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**8 May 1540**

Mary was waiting patiently in her chambers for the final verdict. Philip had gone to ask her father, the King of England, about seeking her hand in marriage. There were only two ways that the answer could go and Mary was sure that the outcome was to be negative; it was just a gut instinct.

In her nervousness, she had expelled her two ladies and any of her servants from her chamber. She needed time to think, maybe even over analysis the situation.

Suddenly, the door to her chamber opened. She stopped her pacing and looked at the door, hoping to see a smiling Philip coming in with joyous news but instead it was another pleasant surprise. It was her sister Elizabeth with her governess, Kat Champernowne.

Both bowed towards Mary and Mary smiled. She was truly surprised to see her sister at court. She thought that Elizabeth was to stay in the country until after their father had become bigamous by marrying the Howard Harlot. She feared what example this would put on Elizabeth, a young girl that has really never seen a true marriage. She hoped that she and Philip would marry and help show Elizabeth what a real marriage was like.

Mary actually hoped for a lot of things when and if she were to marry Philip. She hoped to live in the country and take Elizabeth with her; the court was no place for a young girl. Even though she herself had lived at court when she was young, she at least had her mother there and she could also safely say that court had changed a lot since she was a young girl.

Another thing Mary hoped for when she married was to have a family of her own. No one knew how much Mary wanted a child of her own, to hold in her arms. She dearly loved her brother and sister, even though they each came from different mothers, and she had treated them as if they were her own children, especially when she herself could, and should, have children of their age by now. A child of her own would be a different matter all together though.

Elizabeth, know a girl of six years old, was happy to be at court again. She had been only a few times before, well times she could remember. She was last at court when Queen Anne was introduced to court. She thought that she was a nice lady though she did dress strangely. The only other times she could remember were after her brother's birth and Christmas with the late Queen Jane. She felt ashamed that she could hardly remember being at court with her mother though.

Kat was the only one who would speak to her about her mother, the infamous Anne Boleyn, a woman whose name was forbidden to be said. Elizabeth believed her mother to be innocent of all the charges, she had to be, and she couldn't believe that a woman that had married her father and that gave birth to her could be so evil.

However, her mother was now dead and had been for almost four years. She knew that she had to live her life happily; she knew that her mother would want her to be happy. Instead of her mother now, she had her sister the Lady Mary. Mary had been in her life for as long as she could remember. She had never hurt her and had never been hateful towards her even though she was the daughter of her mother's enemy. She truly did love Mary and always wanted to please her.

"You may leave us Mistress Champernowne," said Mary, as she motioned for Elizabeth to sit down beside her on the small day bed that she had in her room. Kat just bowed and left and Elizabeth walked quickly over to her sister and sat down beside her.

"Is it true what the people are saying?" asked Elizabeth.

Mary frowned. She wasn't sure what Elizabeth was going on about but she was sure that it had to with their father. "What is it Elizabeth? What have you heard?"

"Mary, I shouldn't have listened into the conversation but I heard Kat speaking to one of the other servants. They said that father was mad and that he was marrying again."

Mary smiled. "I don't think father is mad exactly but you should be prepared for a new stepmother Elizabeth. Father has decided to take another wife," said Mary, before saying the last part in disgust. "Her name is Katherine Howard, and was a cousin to your mother."

Elizabeth frowned at Mary. She didn't like when Mary spoke of her mother to her. She always spoke like she was a bad woman, a mean woman, and that wasn't true. "But father is married to Queen Anne."

Mary nodded. "He will have two wives and we will have two stepmothers. He is to become bigamous and as his daughters we must support him, even if we don't fully agree with his decision."

Elizabeth seemed confused. She had never seen a marriage like this before. She just shook her head. "It must not be all that made if Papa is doing it."

Mary smiled. Even though Elizabeth intelligent for her years, she was still innocent, thought Mary. Luckily before she had to answer that theory posted by Elizabeth, Philip walked through the door, his face half filled with shock, the other happiness.

Philip looked between Mary and the young red haired child beside her. Mary then realised that Philip had never met Elizabeth before. "Philip," she said as she walked over beside him. "I believe you haven't met my sister, the Lady Elizabeth."

Philip smiled at the young girl and Elizabeth smiled back, instantly liking Mary's friend.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Elizabeth," said Philip in a pleasant voice. "I am Philip, the Duke of Bavaria and your sister's betrothed."

Philip looked over at Mary with a large smile on his face. Mary was speechless with shock. Her father had said yes, she was to be a married woman. She jumped into Philip's arms and hugged him. She was overjoyed. She could finally see the future she had imagined with Philip become a reality.

* * *

Anne Stanhope really hated being pregnant, there was nothing she could do when she was. She was off limits to Francis and that bugged her and the only thing that she could do was play with her only living son, her little Eddie, not that he could play much. She was also planning his birthday celebration. She thought that it would be a quiet affair; Edward wouldn't let her spend an extravagant amount on their boy, his heir.

They had one son before, another Edward Seymour, but he had died just before his second birthday. This little Edward Seymour was completely different to his elder brother. He had been born a lot healthier than his predecessor. Even though she was seen by many as an ambitious woman she was not made of stone, she did love her children but they just bugged her when they were inside of her.

Suddenly, little Eddie started crying. Anne picked up her son and tried to soothe him. She knew that she wouldn't win any prizes for being mother of the year but she didn't like to see her children cry.

At this moment in time, the older Edward Seymour, the patriarch of the Seymour clan came into the nursery in their country estate. Edward had come home from court for a few days before heading over to Richmond to see how the heir of the Kingdom was doing.

"I am surprised to see you taking an interest in our son Anne," said Edward whilst waiting in the doorway. Anne spun around, still holding a now silent little Eddie close to her.

"At least I take some interest in our son. You take more interest in Jane's son than you do in ours! And it will be exactly the same with the child in my womb won't it?"

Anne stomped over to him and placed their son in his arms. Little Eddie started crying again. "It's your turn to look after him," said Anne stomping past him and leaving a crying little Eddie in his father's arms.

* * *

**10 May 1540**

Elizabeth had been at court for two days now and those two days had been eventful. Her sister Mary had been betrothed though she hadn't announced it to the court yet and Mary had also let her help her with decision for the upcoming wedding. Mary had promised Elizabeth that she could have an important position in the wedding, they were sisters after all.

Today was to be another eventful day thought Elizabeth. Today she was to meet the woman that was to be her new stepmother, Katherine Howard. No one had really told her much about her yet other than she was young, younger than her sister Mary. Elizabeth found it strange that her papa would marry someone younger than his daughter but she shouldn't judge her father, especially since he was also the King of England.

Elizabeth wanted to look nice for meeting her future stepmother. She made Kat get out her favourite green and white dress. They were the Tudor colours and she was always proud to show off that she was a Tudor by birth and therefore part of the number one family in the land.

Kat quickly escorted her to Katherine Howard's chamber. As she entered the room, she was amazed at the riches that were found in the room. She could imagine her mother having a chamber like this, full of beautiful tapestries and rich furniture. This was more beautiful than Mary's rooms or even Queen Anne's rooms.

Soon Katherine Howard walked up to the two of them. She had a broad smile on her face. She was certainly young thought Kat. Kat thought that Katherine would be more suited to be an elder sister figure for Elizabeth than a mother figure.

"You must be the Lady Elizabeth," said Katherine, completely ignoring Kat. After Elizabeth nodded, she turned her head to Kat. "You may leave, Mistress...."

"Champernowne," said Kat. She had already made an opinion of Kitty Howard and for the most part she had to agree with the Lady Mary.

Kat left and Kitty took Elizabeth's hand and took her other to a table were two ladies were standing around. The table had numerous dresses on them, each beautifully made in the latest fashions. Elizabeth had never seen such beautiful dresses in her life.

"Do you like them Bessie? Can I call you Bessie?" asked a nervous Kitty. She hadn't made a good impression on Henry's elder daughter but she did want to make a good impression on the younger. She wanted to be able to show Henry that she was good with children and when the time came for God to grant them offspring, she would be just as good with them.

Elizabeth nodded. "You can call me Bessie, I don't mind. These dresses are very beautiful," replied Elizabeth, just becoming a bit jealous at the sight of these dresses.

Kitty nodded and smiled before walking over to the over side of the table. She picked up a smaller dress and walked back over to Elizabeth. "Do you like this dress?" she asked Elizabeth holding up an emerald green dress with jewels encrusted on the bodice. Elizabeth nodded her head making Katherine smile.

"Then it is yours," said Kitty. "I had Kat send over you dress measurements so I could have the tailors make some dresses for you. If you are to stay at court, like I hope you will, I am sure that you will need new gowns."

Elizabeth smiled as she fingered the gown. "May I try it on?" she asked, hoping that Katherine would say yes.

Kitty nodded. "You can, just go behind the screen. Two of my ladies will help you try it on."

Elizabeth practically ran towards the screen and a couple of ladies followed the young girl. She was quick to put it on and came out eagerly to show Kitty. "Does it look alright?" she asked Kitty as she obviously had a good sense of fashion.

As she said this, her father walked into the room. Elizabeth frozed and then bowed before her father as did Kitty. "You can both get up," said Henry, almost chuckling. "I just came to see how two of my favourite girls in the world were doing and by the looks of this, all seems to be well."

Elizabeth smiled. "Hello Papa, do you like my new dress?"

Henry nodded. "I do like the dress. Are you pleased with the dress? Did Kitty make a good choice for your new dress?" asked Henry, eager to see his youngest daughter praise Kitty, unlike his elder daughter who seemed to show dislike for Kitty.

"Yes Papa," said a smiling Elizabeth, as she looked at herself in the mirror. She already felt closer to Kitty than to Queen Anne, maybe because they were cousins or maybe because she was younger, Elizabeth really didn't know. In any case, she didn't mind Mary preferring Anne, that meant that Kitty would have more time to spend with her.

* * *

_**AN: **So how was that? I hope I did alright as I was worried that I didn't get into the head of characters (except Philip for some unknown reason). If there is anything you want to see in this story, just send a PM or write a comment. I would like your input as sometimes I draw blanks on what to write and I am sure you guys would have some great ideas. _

_Thanks for reading and if you enjoyed please review! It means alot and keeps the story running!_

TBC


	5. Chapter Four

_**AN: **Hello and once again, here is a new chapter of The Mare & The Rose, though this chapter kind of lacks the mare and the rose (don't worry the next chapters will feature them heavily). This chapter was written fairly quickly (which I think you can tell) and probably could have been a whole lot better. In any case, I do hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter feels like a filler in as the next chapters will have better character development. Thanks once again to my reviewers, the story wouldn't have been here without you.... _

_Thanks for reading and I hope that you, the reader, will review!_

_**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Tudors, it belongs to its respective owners._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**8 June 1540**

A month had passed since the betrothal of Mary and Philip and when the word finally got out about it, everyone was thrilled for Mary, a girl who had been born a Princess then later declared a bastard. No one was as thrilled as Mary of course. She had instantly been thrilled for the prospect of marriage.

Of course, this was not the only royal wedding being planned. Kitty was also planning her wedding to the King of England and in a way, marrying Queen Anne as well. Kitty felt that this was the strange part, not only marrying a man but his wife as well. Her uncle, who had just returned to court from living in the country for many years, had warned her to not mention this to the King and that she should just bear with the situation as it was to make her a great lady, much greater than just being a King's mistress.

She had just nodded. Her uncle was a great man and he surely knew what he was talking about but when Kitty thought about it, really thought hard about it, all she really was the King's Mistress with a newly created royal title. She knew that many people believed it; she wasn't oblivious to the court gossip, especially when her own ladies spent half to the majority of their time doing, especially Joan Bulmer.

In fact Joan Bulmer was becoming a great big nuisance. She kept bringing up certain man from their past, more so her own past and it was becoming greatly annoying.

_"How will you hide the fact that you are not a virgin?" asked Joan in her annoying high pitch voice. Kitty already felt pity for the man that ended up with Joan as his wife, even if Joan was her 'friend'. _

_"Keep your voice down Joan!" Kitty practically screamed. "No one could ever find out about him, it would be my ruin. All of this," she said using her arms to point to the various objects around the room. "Would be gone, I don't know how I would survive as well. His majesty would hate me for it."_

_Joan smiled mischievously. "But do you ever think of him? Do you ever think of Francis Dereham?"_

_Kitty snapped around. "You do not ever mention his name in my presence or I will send you back to Lambeth!"_

_Joan just shook her head and smiled. "You will never send me back to Lambeth if you want your past to be kept a secret. I will leave when I want to."_

_And with that Joan left the room and left Kitty standing stunned and frightened, frightened that she may suffer the same fate as her cousin and Elizabeth's mother, Anne Boleyn._

Kitty wished could do something now, either something to eliminate Joan Bulmer off the face of the Earth or something to redo her past. She had to forget the past. Francis was no part of her life now. Her future was with Henry and his children and if God chose to bless the union then her own children were her future as well.

* * *

Mary was panicking. It had become a current occurrence she was betrothed. She wanted the wedding to go ahead quickly; really she wanted the marriage to go before that of her father's and the Howard harlot's wedding which was schedule for sometime in July. So this meant that her wedding was only a few days away.

She knew that if she had waited for after her father's wedding, then she would be waiting a long time. Her father would find numerous ways of pushing back the wedding until the time when she could no longer bear him grandchildren, and having no children was something Mary did not want.

She had asked Queen Anne to help her with her wedding plans and invited Elizabeth to help as well. She had not asked Katherine to help her, she didn't want her help and when she was questioned by her father as to why she had excluded her future stepmother, and she replied that Katherine was surely too busy to with planning her own nuptials. Her father had been satisfied with the answer and Mary was let off the hook.

Mary could see that Elizabeth was excited for the upcoming marriages. Elizabeth had not only been asked by Mary to help with her wedding but also by Katherine to help with her own. Elizabeth loved having the attention and responsibility. It was great to be back at court though Elizabeth on a regular basis.

Queen Anne smiled as she watched Elizabeth have the final touches made to her gown, the gown she was to wear for Mary's wedding. Anne quickly walked over to Mary who was watching her younger sister as well. "I am glad that things have turned out this way," said Anne.

Mary smiled. "I am too. I am glad, no ecstatic that I am finally to marry; it seems like not that long ago that I thought that I was destined to be a spinster. Now, I can have the family that I have always wanted, even if it isn't exactly the way that I had planned it. I mean he is a Lutheran and I am a Catholic but yet we will make it work."

Anne smiled but Mary could see that Anne smile was not reaching her eyes. She reached out and touched Anne's hand. Anne looked up at Mary and smiled. "I am happy for you Lady Mary, it's just... well I always hoped to have a child of my own but I see that a child from my womb is not part of my fate."

Mary wanted to reassure Anne that she would have a child but she couldn't bring herself to do that. As long as Henry paraded Kitty Howard around and said that she was his wife, Mary doubted that her father would even consummate the marriage with Anne, let alone make the union fruitful. It was way more likely that the young Kitty Howard would produce a child. Mary just couldn't understand why God would let the Howard Harlots succeed while the good seemed to suffer.

* * *

**9 June 1540**

When Anne Stanhope thought that she hated being pregnant, she was wrong. What she really hated was the delivery. The midwife was continuously telling her to push and that was about to send her to the brink of insanity. It was like the midwife thought that this was her first childbirth. Did no one tell the midwife that she had delivered two sons before?

She pushed hard. She had two of her ladies beside her, one letting her squeeze her hand to the point that the lady couldn't feel her hand any longer and the other was trying to soother Anne by placing a damp cloth on her forehead. Anne thought that she really didn't need a damp cloth, what she really need was to have the child come out of her.

And finally after one last push the baby finally came into the world. Anne finally felt relaxed when she heard the infant's cries.

Anne was quickly fixed up and propped up on pillows so that the midwife could hand her child to her. The midwife finally came over with the little babe in her arms. "May I present your daughter to you my lady," said the midwife as she handed the healthy infant to her mother.

Anne smiled down at her daughter. She knew that her daughter would be a beauty. She had brunette hair and as she opened her eyes Anne could see that her little daughter had deep brown eyes.

As the infant wrapped her little hand around her finger, Edward and little Eddie walked through the door. Edward was carrying little Eddie and carefully placed Eddie on the bed. Eddie sat patiently looking at his younger sister while Edward quickly went in for questions. "Is she healthy?"

Anne nodded. She could see the disappointment across his face that it wasn't a son. But why should he complain. She had already given him two sons, even if one had died already but the second was thriving. And in any case, this little girl could be used as a bargaining tool, a way to get advancement with other families.

"Have you named her yet?" asked Edward.

Before Anne could answer, little Eddie spoke up. "Why not Anne, like you mama? I am Eddie like papa, and then my sister should be Anne."

Both of the adults looked at each other as their son looked at them with puppy dog eyes, hoping that his input would become truth. Anne turned her head to look at her son and smile. "I think that Anne is a perfect name for your sister."

Eddie smiled and then looked at his sister in the eye. "Hello little Annie, I am Eddie, your big brother."

* * *

Queen Anne was throwing a small celebration for Mary, as it was the day before her wedding. It was only small with only herself, Elizabeth and Mary invited. She had also invited Katherine but she doubted that she would come. Anne didn't blame Kitty for the situation they were all put in; in fact, if any one was to blame it would have to be her own family. They were the ones to suggest the idea. Anne never thought that Henry would ever agree to the matter and it probably shocked him that she wanted to stay married to him, even in this situation.

Anyway, she thought, this would also show Henry that she showed no malice towards Kitty. It must be as uncomfortable for her as well.

Mary and Elizabeth were having a good time. Elizabeth had dragged along her governess, Kat, to the occasion as well. Mary liked Kat; she was a good governess to Elizabeth even though she did have some misgivings but she couldn't voice them, especially since she herself was to marry a Lutheran.

About half-hour into the gathering, Anne was sure that Katherine would not turn up. As she thought this, Mistress Eleanor, Anne's lady-in-waiting, came over to her. "Your majesty, Mistress Katherine Howard is here, shall I let her in?" Anne nodded.

Katherine was summoned in and quietly moved over to the small party. Elizabeth was the first to notice that Katherine was standing there. She smiled at Kitty and quickly got up from her seat and ran over to Kitty. Kitty bent down and hugged Elizabeth.

Mary who had turned around to see why Elizabeth was running around immediately looked over at Anne. How could she have invited the harlot? She quickly grabbed Anne by the arm and dragged her into Anne's privy bedroom.

"Why did you invite her?" asked Mary, hoping for a very good explanation.

Anne sighed. "I invited her because I did not want to exclude her. It may not be your wish but it is your father's wish that she be included in these things. If we exclude her, we do not know what your father, my husband, will do. It is safer for everyone to include her."

Mary nodded. She had to agree with Anne on that point. She did not want to anger her father, especially when she was this close to marrying Phillip. Her father could still intervene and remove his blessing and approval and then send Philip back to Bavaria. "I guess we'll just have to endure."

* * *

**10 June 1540**

Archbishop Cranmer had said it, it was fact and she was so happy. She was finally a married woman, married to a man that adored her. She was beyond happy.

Everything had gone off without a hitch. During the whole ceremony and reception she hadn't been nervous. She of course cried when Philip said his vows but that was just a natural reaction whenever Philip mentioned that he loved her. That was one thing she knew that she needed to improve on, she couldn't cry every single time he mentioned that he loved her.

Everyone could see how happy she was. Anne was so pleased for both of them and so was Henry. He was glad to see his daughter happy. He knew that he hadn't been the best of fathers, especially when he was bewitched by that whore, but he wanted to make amends now. She seemed to really love Philip and if that made her happy then Henry was happy for her too.

Really for Mary, it wasn't the ceremony that made her nervous it was what comes after, the marriage consummation. This was a time when she wished her mother was here. There was no one else she could confide in, Anne might have been the only one but she was technically not ideal to take marriage advice from.

Mary was now in her chamber waiting. She had a couple of ladies with her to keep her company until Philip came to her chambers. She felt the Goosebumps on her arms while waiting. She quickly went into prayer went the priest started his prayer. He hoped that God would grant this marriage to be fruitful and Mary prayed very hard when he said this. This was what she wanted above anything else in the whole world, even her own legitimacy.

When she finished her prayer, her fingers still tight around her rosary, Philip walked in. He quickly dismissed everyone from Mary's chamber and walked over to Mary. Mary suddenly felt very naked in front of him, even though she was in her nightgown. She had to keep reminding herself that this was her husband and there was nothing wrong with this, this was how it was supposed to be.

He gently caressed her face, already tears falling gown her face again. "I hope to make you very happy Mary," said Philip quietly. "I will try to never hurt you all, no matter what. I promise you that."

Mary smiled. "You should already know that you have made me the happiest woman alive."

He gently cupped her chin and lowered his face to kiss her. They thought of no one else but themselves. He was to truly make her the happiest girl...

* * *

_**AN: **First of all, I would like to apologize for another short chapter. The upcoming ones will probably be longer, it was just that I didn't think I could fit anything else in. Also I want to ask you guys something, would you like to see a confrontation between Mary & Kitty, I kind of like the idea but I was wondering if you guys would like it. _

_Until next time, please review_

TBC


	6. Chapter Five

**AN: **I am sick of Italics, so this is how my author's note will probably look from here on out. Now, onto the part of the AN that is not unecessary is thank you the reader for reviewing. This story (by average number of reviews per chapter [maths geek in me comes out] has had the most reviews out of any of my stories! I want to thank everyone that has continued to read this story and has stuck through my ramblings, my writing and the whole six parts so far... I hope that you continue to read, review, alert & favourite this story as it does mean a lot to me. I will try to update my over stories as well during the week but don't worry I won't leave this story un-updated, I am having way too much fun writing this one at the moment.

Thanks for reading.

**PS: **This chapter is all fluff! Next chapters will get serious.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Tudor, nor will I ever! I take no claim on any of the characters taken from the series, I just use them for my own means.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**8 July 1540**

For Mary, this was a dreaded arrival. She had prayed to God to not bring it to her this month but it made no use this month. Her monthly course had come and gone. Usually this was a welcome sign as her monthly courses had become a bit sketchy since her mother's dismissal as the rightful Queen of England and her own father declaring her a bastard.

This month however she wanted there to be no course, to give her hope that she might be with child. Of course, she had only been married for a month so she shouldn't expect to conceive straight away, for some women it took a year to conceive.

Philip had said that he didn't mind when they had children, he didn't voice the fact that he didn't mind having no children at all if that meant he could have her safe and sound. He could see Mary's disappointment as clear as day though. He wanted to remind her that they would have children when God saw fit. He decided that it might be best to remind Mary of that later, when they moved back to their estate as for the moment they were stuck at court until Mary's father married Katherine Howard. It seemed like everyone was counting down the days, especially Mary. There were only twenty days to go.

And really all anyone could do was wait. Philip was waiting in Mary's chamber, now their chamber, for Mary to return. She had said something about going to see his cousin, Anne, about something. He had tried to listen but she was out the door before he could even say good morning.

Finally, Mary returned to their chamber for lunch. The dozen or so servants they had to wait upon them quickly brought out their lunch of cold meats. They both thanked them and then Philip quickly dismissed them all. He wanted to speak with Mary in private, though he already knew that some of them would be waiting on the other side of the door, listening in on their conversation.

"How are you today?" asked Philip.

Mary swallowed and then looked up at him. "If you mean, am I with child, then no I am not."

Philip fell back in his chair and sighed. "Mary, I did not mean that. You must already realise that I do not mind that you are not with child like other men would be, we only just married and I realise it might take time to conceive."

Mary couldn't believe how lucky she was to have a man like Philip as her husband. It was just that she so wanted to tell him that she was already quick with child, or more so she wanted to tell herself that she was quick with child. It wasn't strange that the women of The Tudor house conceive quickly. He grandmother, Elizabeth of York, had become pregnant almost instantly, marrying in the January and producing a son by September. She had just hoped to have her grandmother's luck.

Mary, who seemed to get more emotional since she married, started crying. Philip immediately went over to her. He hugged her and motioned for her to get up and sit in his lap. He gently stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "Shh," he whispered, gently rocking Mary back and forth. "There is no need to cry. God will decide the time when we will have a child for the House of Tudor and the House of Wittelsbach."

Mary looked into Philip's eyes. She could see that he was so sincere about what he said and that was one of the things that she loved about him, she always knew that he was telling the truth, honesty was hard to come by at court thought Mary. "I love you," she blurted out. Neither of them had said it to each other before, just believing there was deep affection there.

Philip smiled. "And I love you." After he said this he saw Mary smile creep across her face. "You have made me the happiest man in the world." Mary laughed as she wiped her cheeks free from the tears that lay upon them.

Feeling that the time was right, Mary leaned into his face and kissed him. This was the first time that she had ever insinuated there kisses and it sort of took Philip by surprise. "I am sorry Philip, I didn't mean..." she started saying before being interrupted by Philip kissing her back. This one was filled with more passion than they had ever kissed before. It felt different but it felt good.

Sensing the mood that each was in; Philip picked up Mary and took her over to their bed. They both didn't care if anyone heard them, they were husband and wife and they were doing absolutely nothing wrong.

All they knew was that they couldn't wait for the night sky to fall...

* * *

Henry had ordered the royal jeweller to make more necklaces for his wife to be. He wanted her to have the best there was to offer and he was able to afford the price of the best. He wanted to show that she was to be honoured with the same amount of respect that Anne was being shown. He didn't want Katherine to be looked down upon because she was a second wife and only a Princess Consort.

Kitty was sitting on Henry's lap and he was kissing her neck which made her giggle. Henry loved her laugh, he was sure that he laugh could launch a thousand ships, just Helen of Troy's face had done.

While one of his hands was placed on the small of her back, the other was placed in her lap. In truth he couldn't wait for the wedding night. His current wife had been less than appealing from the first sight of her but he knew that his wedding night with Kitty would be completely different. She made him feel young again, young enough to grace the tilt yard but his leg was a constant reminder that he could never do that again.

"I have something for you," said Henry, pointing to his manservant who is waiting by the door with a small parcel in his hands. Kitty looks between the two men in the room and claps her hands. She quickly runs over to the man. He bows as he hands her the parcel.

As she opened it, Henry could see her smile grow wider. "Your majesty, it is beautiful," says Kitty, admiring the necklace that is encrusted in diamonds and rubies before running back over and sitting on his lap. She instantly kisses his cheek and then his lips.

Henry smiles, she is truly an angel. He wished that he could make her his Queen, but he knew that he couldn't. He had gone too far to change the agreement with the Duke of Cleves in keeping his sister as his Queen. "Kitty, you must remember, in private I don't expect you to call me by my titles. With you I am simply Henry."

Katherine smiled and leaned closer in to him. "I know, I sometimes forget," said Kitty, looking up into his eyes. "Do you think we will ever have children?" It had been a question that had been burning on her mind for some time and she desperately wanted an answer. She knew that Henry might not know as well and that only God may what lay ahead for them in the future.

"I hope that we do Katherine," said Henry, not entirely sure if they would. He knew that he was still a reasonably healthy man, except for the ulcer on his leg. "England needs a Duke of York, I was the Duke of York but yet I ended up taking the throne after my father. I don't like to think that Edward would die though. He is a healthy boy."

Katherine nodded. "But what if we had a daughter, would you love her?"

Henry looked down at his future bride. "Of course," he said but Katherine could see that there was something missing when he said that. She knew that he would want a son before any daughters came along. As his consort she knew it was her duty, especially when he would not sleep with his Queen.

Katherine decided to drop the subject of their children, and thought that Henry would like to talk about his own children instead; well she wanted to show Henry that she cared for his children and wanted to be a good mother to them, especially the younger two. "I hope that Mary will become pregnant soon, everyone can see how desperately she wants to become a mother," said Katherine while tracing her finger around Henry's hand.

Henry nodded. "Wouldn't you think me old then? A grandfather."

Katherine shook her head. "You would still be the most handsome man in the room, in any room to me," she said, with an added kiss on the cheek. Henry laughed at that. "Elizabeth will be a great beauty someday I believe, and she already has a great interest in fashion. I think that she will even outshine me someday when she is older. Did you know Henry that I have yet to meet Edward? I do really want to meet him, before we are married."

Henry looked at her. "Would you like to see him tomorrow?" he asked, which was quickly answered with a nod of Katherine's head. "Well then I shall see to it that we will visit my son at Richmond. We couldn't bring him here; court is filled with dangerous diseases that young children should not be brought into close contact with."

Katherine nodded. She was about to ask why Elizabeth was allowed at court then but decided against it. Edward was a boy, Henry's only male heir. It was understandable as to why Henry would not want his son to be infected with disease. She had heard that the Prince was a darling boy who looked a lot like his late mother, Queen Jane. Kitty hoped that she would have a son one day, maybe to ease the pressure on the little boy and maybe to be a companion to his older brother.

* * *

**9 July 1540**

Henry and Kitty had both been awaken early in the morning to travel to Richmond. They had both decided that they would travel on their horses. Henry had given Katherine her own her horse a few weeks ago.

Henry had arrived at the stables earlier than Katherine. He knew that it would probably take him extra time to get on his horse, thanks to his ulcerated leg, so he decided that it was best to arrive at the stables earlier.

He had just got onto his horse when Katherine arrived. He thought that she looked beautiful and he was sure that Edward was going to love his future stepmother, how could anyone not?

Katherine was quick to get on her horse and they were soon of to Richmond with a small party accompanying them. Little did they both know that Anne was standing at her window, watching them leave. She knew that it was going to be like this, that he was always going to exclude her or pick Katherine above her even though she held a higher rank. All she could do was sigh and look away from the window.

~:~

Katherine rode beside Henry, at his request. They were quick to talk about anything. He felt that she was easy to talk to and knew how to please him. Whilst riding to Richmond they talked about their upcoming nuptials, the finishing touches of Katherine's apartments at the almost complete Nonsuch Palace and over trivial matters.

Soon enough, they arrived at Richmond. Henry didn't like coming here that often. The place reminded him to much of his father, no matter how many times he remodelled the place. The only reason he ever came to Richmond now was because Whitehall needed to be cleansed out or to come and see his son. He knew that the former would change once Nonsuch was completed. Richmond just brought back to many memories for him to stay on a more regular basis.

As the attendants from Richmond helped Katherine and Henry dismount their horses, Henry was quick to walk over to Katherine and offer his arm, for them to walk into Richmond together. Katherine smiled and took his hand. "Do you think he will like me?" asked Katherine nervously.

Henry smiled. "How could he not like you?" Katherine smiled at this answer. They quickly got into Richmond Palace and Edward's governess, Lady Bryan, was quick to introduce herself to the King and the future Princess Consort.

"Your majesty," said Lady Bryan as she bowed before the King. As she rised she turned and only did a small curtsy towards Katherine. "My lady." In truth, Lady Bryan did not feel that she should have to bow towards the girl that was making a mockery and laughing stock of the king. Nerveless, she knew that she had to show recognition towards the girl or otherwise she was sure to lose her job in the royal household.

"Good morrow Lady Bryan," said Henry as the three of them started to make their way to Edward's chamber. "How does the Prince?"

Lady Bryan smiled. "He is a healthy boy, your majesty, I credit to you in every way."

Henry smiled and then looked at Katherine. She smiled back at him. He gently squeezed her hand as they made their way into Edward's chamber. As they entered, Katherine could see a little boy, a toddler, standing in front of her, who was obviously the Prince, the heir to the throne. He had blonde hair and had a solemn expression on his face. He looked so serious thought Katherine but she did not dare say that allowed. She didn't believe that she yet had the free will to say anything freely in front of Henry yet.

Henry knelt down, a rarity since the jousting accident, and motioned for one of the ladies attending the Prince to lead the little boy over to him. As soon as Edward reached his father, Henry picked up his son with a big sigh. "You are becoming a big boy," he said to Edward. Edward just nodded his head in response, just keeping silent and Katherine thought it was odd that a little boy of that age would prefer to be quiet than to speak his mind, something that most little boys do. Breaking her from her thoughts, Henry motioned Katherine to come closer. "Edward, I would like to present to you your future stepmother."

Katherine curtsied towards the little boy who was being held in his father's arms. "I am pleased to meet you," she told the little boy. He just nodded. That was all he ever did, he just nodded.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, so if you are reading this, you have survived all of the fluff. I want to thank all those who review, it really does make my day! I also want to say that I do like constructive criticism. It helps me make this story better. Also, if anyone wouldn't mind brainstorming with me, it would be much appreciated.

Keep up the reviews and until next time

TBC


	7. Chapter Six

_**AN: **Hello and welcome to yet another chapter of 'The Mare & The Rose'. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed the story so far as it does mean alot to know that people read and enjoy this story. If you like the story don't forget to review, alert or favourite the story. I don't have much else to say (a suprise to anyone that knows me real well). I won't make you read this any longer so go ahead and read the next chapter._

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own The Tudors as in some parts I would have taken more 'dramatic' license!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six

**28 July 1540**

She had been convinced that her father would see reason, that he would defer from the course he was taking but in truth she had believed that he would see reason many times before but each time he never did. She had thought that he would return her mother but he hadn't, she thought that he would return to the true faith and church once the harlot was dead but he hadn't and she was almost certain that he wouldn't change his mind on this matter.

Her father was to enter bigamy.

She had prayed so hard, holding her rosary beads as tight as she could possibly hold anything, praying that her father would see reason. She was so sure that the Howard girl had bewitched her father. She was also sure that Cromwell had a part in this proposal, if it was only to keep his own neck from the chopping block.

Today was the day that this unlawful union was to happen. She was glad that she was old enough to see that what her father was doing was wrong. She was worried for Elizabeth and Edward though. Elizabeth was old enough to understand the situation but she was still very impressionable and as for Edward, he was young and she was sure that he looked up to their father. She didn't want to see Edward go down this path.

She was glad that she was already in a happy marriage and with a husband that she knew would never ask her to be in this sort of union. If he was not pleased with her in some way, which for the moment she knew wasn't the case, she was sure that they would work around it, not enter bigamy just for the sake of having another wife that pleased him greater.

With that thought, as she looked out of the window in her chambers, she felt two strong arms entwine around her waist and a head rest upon he shoulder. "What are you thinking about?" asked Philip, whispering in Mary's ear.

Mary smiled and turned around to face him, his arms still wrapped around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She sighed. "You know what I am thinking of," said Mary looking down. "What else could I be thinking of on such a...day."

Philip smiled and kissed Mary lightly on the lips. "Can't you think of something else?" asked Philip but Mary shook her head. Philip laughed. "It is your father's choice. We may both not agree with it, but we have to. He could easily annul our marriage if we displeased him."

Mary was now frowning at Philip. "What is consummated cannot be annulled."

"You cannot truly believe that Mary," said Philip. "Look at your father's rate of marriages. He annulled two that were consummated. Please, for me, do not antagonise him." He hoped that she would see reason with this comment but he knew that he needed to add more to win the argument, even though usually he would just let her have her own way. "My cousin, your true stepmother, will need our support as well. If you can't put on a smile for your father's new wedding, put one of for Queen Anne."

Mary nodded. She had to agree with him on that point. Anne would need her support more than ever. She had made it her duty to support Anne throughout this whole ordeal and she would still stand by her. Mary thought it callous of her father to order Anne to attend the wedding. It was to be a blow in the face for Anne. Anne had told Mary repeatedly that she didn't mind, that she would be honoured to go because the King had 'asked' her to. Mary believed that this had to be a lie and that Anne must be hurting inside.

"I will," said Mary miserably. "But I am still not happy about this union. In my eyes it will always be unlawful and I will not accept any child that Katherine may conceive as heir to the throne after Edward. In all truth, Philip I should be heir after Edward, it should be the way it goes." Philip wanted to comment but Mary could tell so she put a finger up to his lips. "No, I know that I am not in the act of succession, neither is Elizabeth but I believe with all my heart that we are ahead of any child the Howard whore has, I will never bow down to her child nor accept it as heir."

Philip nodded. "I understand your distress Mary and I am glad to be in your confidence but I beg you to be careful. Your words could put you in serious danger if any of the Howards heard you saying this." Philip faintly smiled and Mary tried to smile back. "And who is to say that she will even have a child. She may be barren for all we know. Mary, I know that you are not pleased but please think of your own pretty head before going and doing something reckless or... stupid."

Mary laughed. "Don't worry about my 'pretty' head; I just hope that you will always do the same. I couldn't bear to lose your pretty head either."

Philip laughed then as well, tipping his head as he did so. "Don't worry, I plan to."

Philip brought Mary closer to him and cupped her chin. He leant in and kissed Mary gently on the lips. No matter how many times that he kissed her, Mary always felt weak at the knees and shivers down her spine. It was something that only he could do to her.

After they parted, one of Mary's ladies walked in. "Your graces," said the young girl as she looked upon the Duke and Duchess. "His excellence, Ambassador Chapuys, is here to see you your grace."

Mary smiled and motioned for the young girl to welcome Chapuys into the room. She hadn't seen much of him since her marriage to Philip. She knew that Chapuys would have preferred an Imperial match. Mary couldn't deny that she had wanted that to but now that she was married to Philip, she couldn't want her life any other way, nor could she imagine who else she could spend the rest of her life with.

Chapuys walked in and smiled towards Mary. He would never have anything against her and always felt this need to protect her or help her. He bowed and kissed Mary's hand, "Your Grace," he said as he did. He bowed towards Philip coolly but didn't address him. He then turned back around to Mary as if Philip wasn't even in the room. "Your grace, May I have the honour of having a word with you."

Mary squeezed Philip's hand before she addressed Chapuys. "Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of my husband. We have no secrets between us."

Chapuys nodded in response. "Very well then, I am not able to stay for long anyway."

Mary smiled faintly. "I suppose you are invited to attend his majesty's union to Katherine Howard. Does the Emperor support this match?"

"I am invited to attend and by order of the Emperor and your father I must attend," said with just as much distaste as Mary would usually. "The Emperor has not said much about the union but he does not agree with it and would never enter into such a union himself. His holiness, the Pope, does not agree with it all. He says that he would never sanction such a union himself though that would do very little in your father's eyes. I for one do not agree with the union and would not attend if I was not forced into attending it."

Mary sighed. "You and I both Chapuys, I wish I did not have to attend today."

Chapuys nodded and kissed Mary's hand again. "I must be off Your Grace; I have over people that I must see today."

And with that he was off again. Mary turned to Philip who she thought seemed a bit worried about Chapuys visit. "Are you alright?" she asked, genuinely concerned with what her husband was thinking.

Philip smiled and took both of Mary's hands in his. "I am fine," said Philip. "I know that Chapuys is a good friend to you I just wish that he would be more understanding of our marriage, more accepting. I wish that he could see that I love you."

Mary just shook her head. "It is only because of your religion. I know that we do not discuss religion between us and that we keep it to ourselves but Chapuys, well it is hard for him to understand your point of view."

Philip, holding Mary's hands, sat down and motioned for Mary to sit in his lap. She did so and leant in to him. She felt safe in his arms. "I am sorry that I am being so negative, I really shouldn't be I just don't want to see my father go down this path. In any case," she said, placing his hand on her stomach. "We have great reason to be happy."

* * *

Katherine was pacing around in her chambers. She thought this day would never get here. By the end of the day she would be Princess Consort of England, the first lady to ever hold such a position. Kitty didn't know if she was supposed to look forward to it in dread or in excitement.

Jane Boleyn had been placed as her chief lady-in-waiting and Kitty already felt that she could trust the older woman. Jane was trying to calm down the young girl. "My lady," said Jane, grabbing Kitty by the shoulders. "You must calm down. It will do you no good to pace around like this, you will only ruin something."

Kitty nodded looking at herself in the mirror again and brushing out the nonexistent creases in her dress. She needed everything to be perfect so everyone didn't see her as some common whore with a fancy title. She had been told by her uncle and others that she was more than that, that she was more powerful than the Queen would ever be because she was selected by the King because she pleased him, not for a political alliance.

She also knew she was the course for much gossip not only in the court circles but also among the common people. There were songs about her in the taverns and Henry had assured that those who wrote them would be punished. She had begged him not to, that it was all in good fun but he would have none of that, he wanted nothing to tarnish her name.

"You look very pretty Kitty," commented Elizabeth, who was also in the room. She was excited for this day to finally arrive. She had been helping with the plans all along and Kitty had said that she enjoyed having her input. For Elizabeth, it finally felt like she was truly part of a family, no matter how dysfunctional it may be. She also knew that Mary wasn't happy about this. She didn't seem to spend any time with Kitty and when she questioned Kitty about it she said that it didn't matter.

Kitty smiled at her cousin. "Well thank you Elizabeth and if I do say so myself you look very pretty as well." This made Elizabeth smile and Kitty felt better. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as she was making it out to be. She had to stop being pessimistic about the situation, well except when it came to the clothing and jewellery, she had been very optimistic on that front.

Just as Kitty turned back around to look in the mirror and brush away more of the creases in her dress, Queen Anne walked into the chamber. She had asked not to be introduced so Kitty was quite taken by surprise. Anne and Kitty hardly ever talked and if they did they only ever usually talked about how their spaniels were doing or about the Lady Elizabeth. They had both tried to avoid speaking about the upcoming nuptials either because they didn't know what to say or because Kitty was afraid to offend Anne.

"Your majesty," said the three ladies in unison as they bowed down before her. Anne motioned them to stand up and she quietly asked Jane to take Elizabeth for a walk in the gardens, she wanted to speak to Katherine privately.

Katherine looked nervously on at Anne as Jane and Elizabeth left the room. Anne hoped to feel Katherine feel more comfortable in her presence; she knew exactly what it felt to be marrying the King of England. "You look very beautiful," said Anne towards Katherine, knowing immediately that Katherine was more in tune with the English fashions than she ever was or ever will be.

Katherine smiled. "Would you like to sit down," she asked, directing her gaze to the seats at the side of the room. Anne shook her head.

"I am not able to stay for long," said Anne sadly. "Though I am sure with you marrying the King there will be much time for talk." Kitty nodded in agreement. "I just came to wish you luck today, I know how scary it can be, to... to marry a King."

Katherine nodded again. "Thank you for your concern."

Anne nodded and then walked out of the room. She still felt a tad uncomfortable around Katherine and she knew that she felt the same. Hopefully once the wedding had been maybe things would be better within their own relationship, maybe they would be even able to form a friendship.

* * *

This was it, it was time to take on the role that her uncle had told her that she was destined to be. She was nervous and excited all at the same time and didn't know what to expect, yet she had some vague idea of what the roles and responsibilities of this role were.

As she stepped up to the alter she knew that her life would never be the same. She was no longer just Kitty Howard, from now on she was the Princess Consort of England.

* * *

_**AN: **Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review. Also next chapter will probably be longer and also involve a bit of a time jump. Thanks again for reading!_

TBC


	8. Chapter Seven

_**AN: **Welcome to a new chapter of 'The Mare & The Rose'! When I get hooked on one of my stories I will start writing it more and more and it seems that I am hooked on this story at the moment. I thank the reviewers and the characters for doing that to me. As always, I would like to thank everyone that reviewed again, it really does mean alot to know that you guys are reading my story and I love to hear your feedback. _

_For those reading my other stories (more so Consort of Gloriana and A Death To Coronation) don't worry I haven't forgotten about them, they both have chapters that are half written but this story keeps telling me 'write me'! Ugh... My muse is working better with this story at the moment than the others. And for those reading 'A Chance Not Worth Taking', I am planning on getting back to that story next as I am so close to finishing that I really want to finish._

_Thanks for reading...._

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own The Tudors, never have and never will. _

_**PS: **There is a time jump of six months from the last chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**28 January 1541**

"I can feel it kicking!"

It had been six months since the marriage of Henry and Katherine and around this time Mary had fallen pregnant. She was now almost seven months along and it wouldn't be long until she went into her confinement. She was nervous about the prospect, she didn't have the greatest family history when it came to childbirth, she was the only one of the children that her mother gave birth to survive past infancy and she was more worried about the fate of the child inside her womb than of her own life, which the latter was claimed in the instance of her step-mother, Queen Jane.

One thing that truly worried her was what she was having. She had heard that mothers distinctly knew what they were having, a mother's instinct they would say. Her father had suggested that they see an astrologer but she wasn't sure about that. She knew that they could get it wrong and she didn't want someone to be disappointed with what she was having or what she had.

Her father was convinced that his first grandchild would be a boy, a strong healthy boy. Mary wasn't quite so sure so she had decided that it was best to come up with names for either sex. The forerunners in Mary's mind for a son were Henry for her father and Philip for her husband and for a daughter she had thought of a few names. She had wanted to honour Queen Anne and show her loyalty to her and not to Katherine but she couldn't name her daughter Anne, all thanks to the whore Anne Boleyn. She had thought that she could name her after Anne's sisters, Sybilla and Amelia. They were plausible names and she quite like the sound of them. She would have also liked to name her child after her mother and she could as Katherine was the name of the Princess Consort but she couldn't honour the Howard harlot. She had thought of Isabella, in honour of her mother's family but the she was nervous about how her father would take it. Then of course there were a couple of names that were just out of the blue such as Frances or Eleanor and then her last thought on a girl's name was Jane, after Queen Jane who had welcomed her back into the family fold.

All in all, she had no idea what she would name her child.

Though, all in all, her pregnancy had been a positive one so far and all of the physicians said that they could see nothing that would harm the child once it was born and that it seemed to be healthy inside the womb. Mary knew that no matter what happened, she wanted her child to be healthy and to be able to hold it in her arms.

Also, everyone had been very attentive on Mary, wanting to help her if anything was wrong. Her father had surprisingly let her return to her country estate with Philip. Mary had used the excuse of it being a healthier environment for her and her unborn child, it was also a way of leaving her father's court and the presence of the Howard Harlot.

She had taken Elizabeth with her to live in the country with her and Philip. She thought it would be good for Elizabeth to be around a real family and she also wanted to supervise Elizabeth's education. In any case, Elizabeth was another person she could test her mothering skills on before her own child came and she was sure Elizabeth would be thrilled to be around the new babe was it was born.

Philip had been doting as usual, wanting to help Mary in any way possible. If there was something she wanted to eat, if she needed to rest or anything else imaginable. Mary could see Philip's eyes light up whenever she mentioned the baby, and that was pretty much all they would talk about these days.

Mary was glad that Philip didn't really seem to mind what gender the baby was. He said that he would love either as equally. She knew that she was lucky to have a man like this and not one like her father who she knew was disappointed whenever one of his wives delivered a daughter. Though there was one thing that annoyed her about Philip, he just really had no suggestion when it came to his child's name.

Queen Anne had also been very kind to her. She was starting to sew some clothes for the upcoming child with her ladies and was already arranging for some toys to be sent for the child. Mary had asked her not to but Anne had insisted. Anne had also insisted that she visit Mary as often as she could, knowing that Henry would not miss her presence much, especially with Katherine there.

This was one of those visits.

Anne placed a hand on Mary's swollen belly and could feel the babe kicking. "Your child is strong, Mary," commented Anne, amazed at this site of it all. She had never really been around pregnant women at all and was sure that she would never be one; well as long as Henry lived she would never be one. She was just genuinely amazed at the whole creation of life.

Mary smiled and placed her hands protectively around her belly as Anne moved her hand away. "I hope it is and it seems to be," said Mary, thinking about how perfect her child will be. She quickly snapped out of her daydream and smiled to Anne. "In any case, how is the court?"

Anne chuckled slightly. "The court is well. Many are still concerned about your father's marriage to Katherine. Your father is as much in love with her as ever and I am left to my own devices. The one thing that you might find amusing is that Kitty has offered to teach me how to dance."

Mary laughed. "Anne, I do not think she is the most reliable to teach you how to dance. I would offer myself but in my condition."

Anne decided not to tell Mary her response. She knew she would just get laughter out of the younger woman and maybe even ridicule and she certainly needed that. Thankfully a respite to their laughter and conversation came in the form of the Lady Elizabeth who walked in with her governess, Kat Ashley.

"I am sorry to disturb you my ladies," said Kat, curtseying towards the two royal women. "Would you mind looking after the Lady Elizabeth?" Mary nodded, concerned for the older woman who seemed to be looking a bit ill. She held out a hand for Elizabeth to take and sit beside her while Kat curtseyed and left the room.

"Hello, Queen Anne," said Elizabeth, smiling towards her step-mother. Queen Anne seemed foreign on her lips even though she had been so for six months. Maybe it felt strange because it was what her mother had been. She had been Queen Anne but now she was gone and there was no way she was coming back, Elizabeth had to remember that.

Anne smiled. "And hello to you my Lady Elizabeth. Are you excited to become an Aunt?"

Elizabeth nodded, her red hair bouncing beneath her gold hood. "I am sure that I will be the best Aunt to any child that has ever been born. Also since this is a special child, since it is the King's grandchild." Mary squeezed Elizabeth's hand lovingly while she said this and Elizabeth smiled up at her sister before something overcame her mind and made her face go into a puzzled expression. "Anne, will that mean you are a grandmother when Mary's child is born?"

Both of the older women looked at each other and laughed. Anne then smiled down at Elizabeth who seemed none too pleased that they were laughing at her very serious question. "I suppose in a way it does mean that Elizabeth. In any case, I would be honoured to think that the child would see me as a grandmother."

Mary smiled and then her smile grew larger when she saw her husband, her love, walk into the room. "Why do I hear all this laughter coming from my three favourite women?" he said as he walked towards Mary, standing behind her and leaning on her chair.

"Elizabeth has just informed us that Anne will be a grandmother once our child is born," explained Mary.

Philip had a chuckle as well but it immediately stopped when Elizabeth looked up at him with a frown on her face. He would have laughed at the young girl but he thought better of it.

He was already quite fond of Elizabeth and her company did make for some amusing conversations but everyone knew to beware of her temper. Mary and Philip had discussed where she had got that temper from and Mary thought it was trait she got from both her mother and father. In any case, Philip liked having the young girl around and if his own children were as intelligent as Elizabeth, which he knew they would be, he would most definitely be proud of them.

He had realised early on that Elizabeth had an intelligence beyond her years.

In any case, he sat down and delved himself into conversation with the three women, enjoying every minute of it. But during this whole time he couldn't take his eyes of Mary and he knew that he never would, no matter how old they got.

* * *

Kitty started off into outer space as she played around with the food on her plate. Henry was sitting across from her and was quite amused with what his new wife was doing. He didn't mind staring at Kitty for every day for the rest of his life. She was utterly charming in every way.

"May I ask what you are thinking about?" asked Henry, breaking Kitty from her thoughts.

Kitty smiled at him and reached her hand out to touch his. "I really don't know what I was thinking about," replied Katherine sweetly. It was a lie. She could remember perfectly what she was thinking about.

Her uncle had words with her earlier in the day about her not yet being with child. He was disappointed and he said that he knew that the King would be disappointed as well. He kept on saying that her position would not be secure without a child, without a son and that if she didn't become fruitful soon she would end up just like her cousin.

If there was one thing that she knew it was that she didn't want to end up like her cousin.

She had tried telling him that he was wrong and that Henry loved her more than ever he had just laughed. He said that he would be infatuated with her for a while but when she proved being barren he would discard her in some way.

She had then tried to argue with him that it may not all be her fault and that in fact it could be her husband's but her uncle had reprimanded her for that as well. He had warned her that she should never say such things. She knew that she shouldn't speak against her husband but she didn't want everyone to blame her either.

That was what she had been thinking about but she knew that she couldn't tell Henry. If she did it would end with the executioner being ordered for somebody.

Henry chuckled at his rose. "No need to worry then." Kitty thought slightly differently but that didn't matter. She knew that she had to please the King.

"How is Mary?" asked Kitty, concerned for the girl, even though she was older than her and not exactly on great terms with her, not that it was Kitty's fault even though Mary thought it was all her fault.

Henry nodded as he swallowed his food. "She is doing well I am told and the babe is strong in her womb. We will need strong heirs to the Tudor Dynasty."

She could tell that what he had just said was not only about Mary and her impending birth but also directed to her. In Henry's eyes, she knew that the one real heir he saw where Prince Edward and any child her had with her or Anne, though she doubted that Anne would be having a child by Henry.

This was what made her nervous.

All the pressure was being placed on her.

She didn't want the same fate as her cousin if she couldn't provide an heir.

* * *

Edward was not the type of lover that Francis was Anne knew it. Francis made her feel alive and scandalous while Edward had married her out of lust, if he could ever bring himself to have any, and now it was colder and for heirs.

Anne knew herself to be lucky. Edward had annulled his marriage to his first wife, Catherine Fillol because she had an affair with Edward's father, Sir John Seymour. He did not claim father ship of the children he had with her as they could possibly have been his father's. He had left them cold and dry.

He did not seem to mind so much that she had an affair with Francis but she had to admit that the thrill of Francis was starting to wear thin. She was always looking for something new and she knew that Francis wasn't that something new anymore, it was Edward in a strange way that was.

He had been making jokes that were mildly, maybe even more than mildly, amusing. She felt herself drawn to it and at first thought it was ambition speaking, she did like ambitious men. She had then made a conclusion that he was trying, trying to be the husband she wanted him to be, the one she had described to him over a dinner of prawns.

If it was that conclusion it was working. For some odd reason she felt that she may be falling for her husband.

She had laughed it off at first but then she had started to realise that this was true. Francis had made her laugh when Edward hadn't but now he was and she felt the tides turning. Anyway, she was sure that Francis would find some whore to share his bed but she knew that Edward would be faithful to her, he always had been and she knew that he always would be.

In any case, he did have a handsome face.

Maybe it would also be good for her children if she was closer to Edward, he may even show more interest in them though she had to say he had been showing more interest in them than usual lately.

Eddie was a smart young boy even if he was only one and a half; maybe it was a mother's bias opinion. Annie was already looking to become a great beauty of the court though she was only seven months old.

Nerveless, she had decided a couple of days ago that she would not go back to Francis, no matter if she regretted in the long run. They could still be friends and she knew this but for some reason she wanted to work on her marriage to Edward, not destroy it.

That night she was lying on their marital bed when Edward walked in and he was surprised to see her lying there, ready and waiting. Usually he would have to force her to be with him but tonight was not one of those nights.

"Anne, are you waiting for someone else because if you are it is most improper as you knew that I would be here," said Edward as he stared at his beautiful wife.

She shook her head. "Surprisingly no, I am not waiting for anyone else. I am waiting for you. Come here," she said, patting down to the spot beside her.

He was taken a bit back by this but nerveless, he took of his jacket and walked over to their bed and sat down, still staring at her.

Anne smiled mischievously. "Now kiss me before I change my mind."

* * *

_**AN: **Okay, so that last part kind of came out of the blue but I actually really like these two as a couple (more than Anne/Francis). Maybe my love of Max Brown is getting in the way. Oh well! There will definately be more Kitty/Henry next time and of course Mary/Philip because for some reason every chapter seems to open with them. (I am making you a promise that another couple will get to be first!). Don't forget to review, you can even have your say on what name I should pick for Philip/Mary's child but you only can if you review he he... anyway...._

TBC


	9. Chapter Eight

_**AN: **Here is another chapter of **The Mare & The Rose**. I kind of link this chapter and I hope you do to. First of all, before we start on the story, I would once again like to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed, alerted, favourited or read the story. It does mean a lot. In any case, I don't want to ramble to much today because I want you to read the next chapter._

_Thanks for reading!_

_**Edit: **I totally forgot to mention a big thankyou to **Lady Eleanor Boleyn**, this is what I get for posting at 6 am on a Sunday morning! Anyway... I would like to thank her for brainstorming with me! She is an excellent brainstorming partner! A Big Thank You!_

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own The Tudors, never have and never will._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

**3 March 1541**

"We are to leave for Greenwich."

Katherine looked up and smiled. She was already bored with Westminster, even though it was beautiful in its own way; Kitty was glad that she would have new scenery and new rooms to decorate. "When are we leaving?"

"We are to leave on the 19th of the month," informed Henry as he placed down another card. He watched Katherine brow screw up. He knew that she wasn't the brightest at cards, in fact Anne was better than her, but she had insisted that she wanted to learn so he indulged her by teaching her himself. In any case, it meant he could spend even more time with her. "Do you think you can pack up your things by then?"

Katherine mock pouted. Henry laughed. He had given into her every whim so she had a lot of new things, including clothing and jewellery mostly. He wanted to show his kingdom and the over monarchs that he believed that Katherine was his true wife and dressing her in the most expensive and lavish outfits helped. Katherine smiled again. "Does the Queen know?"

Henry shook his head. "She will know soon but she has gone to be with Mary during her confinement and birth of her child. I say she will be with their graces for awhile before returning to court which means you will be first lady at court while she is away."

Kitty smiled, though she was half-upset about the matter. She liked having Anne around, even though sometimes it was awkward. Anne was better with the ambassadors then she was but she did like to organise masques and banquets, especially with dancing. Maybe she could hold a masque at Greenwich once Mary had her child, for wasn't the child also the grandchild of the King? And with Henry being the grandfather of the child, wasn't she and Anne the child's grandmothers? Kitty shook her head from those thoughts, even though it would be nice to be a grandmother she didn't except to be one when she was only seventeen. "Why don't you go and be with Mary during this time?" asked Kitty in all seriousness.

Henry half laughed. "I don't think that Mary would appreciate me there and in any case, I have a country to run and childbirth is the business of women. Though, we shall visit once the child is born to offer our congratulations."

Kitty smiled. She should have realised that Henry would have better things to do though she was half hoping that he would want to go so she could keep her secret for longer though it was a good secret, a very good secret in fact, one that had to be eventually told. A secret that would very much please the King.

She knew that she couldn't hold it in much longer and the excitement that was building up inside of her through just thinking about the special secret made her blurt it out.

"I am pregnant."

Her hands immediately went across her mouth. She shouldn't have said it but she was glad to have told someone. She was only a month along so she could be wrong but the physician whom she had called through Lady Rochford had confirmed her thoughts. Only Lady Rochford knew, well know the King, her own husband knew but she had made Jane not tell a soul until she was ready.

Henry threw down his cards in amazement and happiness. He was to be a father again and this time with his rose. He got up and walked around to Kitty, sitting down in her chair and having her slide onto his leg. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Have you seen a physician?" Kitty could hear the utter concern in his voice. He truly cared about her welfare and it was touching. She nodded in reply with a large smile on her face. "Who else knows?" he asked as he held a hand on Kitty's flat stomach.

"Only Lady Rochford and the physician of course."

"Well, I want you to inform the rest of your ladies," he said in all seriousness. "They should know of your condition so they know that they should be looking after you and our little Duke of York."

Katherine warily smiled at this comment. She had been told not to anger the King but she was afraid that she might anger him if their child wasn't a son. What if it was a girl? How would he react? Her cousin had only been able to give Henry a daughter, what if she could only do the same? She shook the thoughts from her mind. She had to be positive that her child was a healthy son. She knew that once her uncle found out he would want her to be praying for a son and thinking that she had a son in her womb. As if his safety depended on her child.

"Do you mind if we don't tell anyone else for awhile," she said playing with Henry's collar. "I mean other than my ladies of course. I just want to wait a couple more months before we make an announcement."

She had thought however that once Mary delivered her own child, she would tell Mary and her husband that she was with child. She hoped that Mary might be kinder to her if she knew of her own situation. She also wanted to talk to someone who had gone through the same experience but she knew no one. Lady Rochford never had her own child, neither did Queen Anne and all of her own ladies were her age or thereabouts and had never even been married. Mary was her best option.

She also knew that she would have to tell Anne soon though she wasn't sure how she would take it.

Henry nodded. "It might be best; we do not want to jinx this precious son of yours. In any case, once we do tell them, they will have less time to wait. When is our son due?"

"The physician said November," answered Katherine. "He said that means that I am only a month along but he said that it is a good sign when the mother works out her condition early."

Henry nodded firmly. "Yes, it is good. It means you can prepare and I have heard from a few people that this is a sign of a son. I am so certain Kitty that you hold the next Duke of York in your womb."

Henry seemed so proud of the prospect of having another son but for Kitty, she was unsure. Just something in her, like a gut instinct, was telling not to be too hopeful on the birth of a Prince.

* * *

Mary hated her confinement. It was so dark in her bed chamber. She was glad that Anne was here so she had someone to talk to as Philip wasn't allowed to stay with her all the time according to the midwife as the confinement chamber was a place for women and that in essence she was being kind to Mary by letting her husband visit her at all.

The room was also too hot. They wouldn't let her open the windows and the fire was burning all the time and when Mary had questioned the midwife about it, the midwife said it was necessary. Mary was sure that the midwife wanted to induce her labour through making her sweat and at the instant, Mary was sure that it was going to work.

Anne smiled at Mary. "Just think Mary, it will be worth it in the end when you...hold the baby in your arms."

Mary nodded. "I know but I think I might understand why none of my mother's other children survived. I think they may have died of overbearing midwifes."

"Well then, since you survived you should be able to handle the midwife," said Anne as a sort-of joke which Mary chuckled a little bit. But then suddenly a pain kicked which made Mary sit up straight and clutch one hand to her stomach and the other to her back. She looked over at Anne with big blue eyes.

"Anne, I think it is my time," said Mary quietly and started breathing faster and faster as if she was panicking. Anne rushed to Mary's side. Taking Mary's hand in hers, she called for the midwife who then hurried Mary's ladies to get everything for the birth.

The midwife was sure that this was no false alarm.

Meanwhile, one of Mary's ladies, Mistress Margaret, went to find the Duke. Mary had told her that she was to go and tell her husband immediately that their child was on its way. Margaret was quickly at Philip's chamber and told one of the grooms on the door why she was here. They quickly ushered her in and she curtseyed towards the Duke. "Your grace," she said politely but slightly out of breath.

Philip nodded. "What is the matter, Mistress..," he said forgetting the name of the young girl that served his wife.

"Margaret," said the young girl slightly annoyed. "Mistress Margaret, your grace. I am here to inform your grace that your wife, her grace, has gone into labour. If you may excuse me your grace, I am needed back with her grace."

She quickly hurried out of the room to return to her mistress while she left Philip stunned, speechless and now anxiously awaiting the birth of his first child.

Meanwhile another contraction kicked in and Mary pushed. It hurt so much though she had thought that it could have worse, thinking about her late stepmother, Queen Jane Seymour, who had a very long labour which resulted in her own death. So far, it didn't look like the birth of her own child would be that long; in fact it was going quite quickly.

"Milady, I see the head crowing," she the midwife from the other end of the bed. "Another big push milady."

Mary held onto Anne's hand tight as she pushed hard. She pushed harder than any of her other pushes and at the end of that push she felt a realise and the faint sounds of a baby infant were heard throughout the room. Anne put a wet cloth to Mary's head while the midwife took the infant to make sure everything was alright and to clean it up.

Mary was still panting as she looked over at Anne. "What did I have Anne?"

Anne smiled but before she could answer the midwife, who know held the baby wrapped tight in a blanket, answered for her. "Milady, you have a healthy baby girl, quite a pretty babe if I may say."

Mary smiled. "May I hold her?"

The midwife shook her head. "Not yet milady, once your ladies clean you up you may hold her." Mary nodded sadly and then the midwife left the room with Queen Anne as Mary's lady's helped clean her up to prepare for Philip to visit.

She was soon cleaned up and the linen on the bed changed. She was still quite a bit sore from the birth but that didn't matter once her little baby daughter was placed in her arms. She had a little bit of downy dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. She looked like a miniature Mary. Mary was amazed at her daughter already and when she touched one of her tiny hands, her daughter tightened her hand around one of Mary's delicate fingers.

Anne came back in the room and looked down at the baby and Mary. "She is a beautiful baby Mary."

Mary smiled at Anne's statement. "Thank you," she said, not even taking her eyes off of her daughter. She already loved her daughter so much and couldn't imagine anything ever happening to her. She wanted the best for her daughter.

One of Mary's ladies interrupted Mary's devotion to her daughter. "Your grace, my Lady Elizabeth is here."

Elizabeth walked in with Kat close behind her. Elizabeth didn't curtsy to her sister but quickly rushed over to see her niece. Kat knew that she would have to talk to Elizabeth about doing that but at this moment she didn't mind.

The little baby looked around the room to see her red-headed aunt staring at her. "Hello um..," said Elizabeth as her niece looked at her with big blue eyes. "What is her name?" asked Elizabeth.

Mary looked at her younger sister. "I am not sure. I haven't decided on one particular name. Once Philip comes, I will decide with him." Elizabeth seemed satisfied with the answer looked down at her niece again.

"She is so little, though quite cute but little," commented Elizabeth.

All of a sudden, Philip came striding into the room without even waiting to be introduced. When he saw that both the mother and child were doing fine, the smile grew even further on his face. "Mary," he said as he walked over and sat beside Mary. Anne ushered Elizabeth out of the room with the help of Kat so Philip and Mary could have some alone time with their new daughter.

As the three other women left, he looked down at his daughter. "She is so beautiful Mary, just like her mother," said Philip as the little baby now tightened her grip around her father's larger finger. Mary was so grateful to have a husband like Philip. She knew that if she had delivered a daughter to a man like her father, he would have been disappointed but not with Philip, he seemed genuinely thrilled to have a daughter. He had said that he didn't mind what they had as long as it was healthy. He had kept his word on that.

She knew that this was where she had always belonged.

* * *

_**AN: **Well, how did you like that? I know that I am terrible at writing birth scenes so please bear with me on that. I hope you enjoyed that and I plan on writing more soon for this story but I am doing this thing where I have to update all of my stories before I can write another chapter for this one. So expect another chapter of **A Death To Coronation **up soon. In any case, I hope to see you guys review this chapter! Until next time..._

TBC


	10. Chapter Nine

_**AN: **Welcome to a new chapter of **'The Mare & The Rose'**. I would like to thank every one that has reviewed this story so far. The reviews of this story have surpassed my expectations and by far this is my most popular story by review counts. It does actually make the writing process more enjoyable when you know people are reading it. Also, I would like to make one thing clear, just a thing I picked up on in the reviews, my Henry (in my mind) looks like the one from the show, so he basically looks like Jonathan Rhys Meyers. To me, JRM doesn't look impotent and nor would I think that the 'experience' is a for Kitty. Just thought that I would point that out. In any case, I won't leave you much longer as I am sure that you want to read the next chapter!_

_A_ **Big Thank You** _To_ LadyEleanorBoleyn _who has been a great help and a great brainstorming partner. I recommend that you go and check out her stories as well as she is an amazing writer._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Tudors, never have and I never will._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

**6 March 1541**

Henry had decided to organise his first grandchild's christening, with the help of Kitty. Even though his first grandchild was only a girl, not a son like he had thought that Mary would have, he was pleased nonetheless. Mary was still in her child-bearing years, she was only twenty-five, he hoped that it wouldn't be long until she did have a son, a son to take over his father's dukedom.

Maybe his happiness over the prospect of having a new son by the end of the year made him easily accept the birth of a granddaughter. He had received a letter from Anne and had given Kitty the pleasure of reading it. Though she received more letters now, she still seemed thrilled to read them for him, something that made him happy to see as well.

Anne had written that Mary had given birth to a beautiful healthy girl with dark hair and blue eyes, the image of her mother wrote Anne. She also said that Mary came through the labour alright and said that the midwife declared it quite a short labour. Henry was pleased to hear that Mary had come through alright. When she was younger, and even now, Mary had been plagued with ailments and illnesses, many times he had to worry for her life. Thankfully this wasn't one of those times.

His granddaughter's christening was to be a celebration he decided. He knew that Mary would have liked to organise it but he was sure that Mary would be tired and wanting to spend time with her new daughter.

He decided however that it was best to see his granddaughter before making plans for the christening. He had a small party assembled in the courtyard, mainly servants and gentlemen of the privy chamber, as well as Suffolk, Hertford, Norfolk and of course Kitty. He wasn't confident with Kitty riding her horse but she had insisted because Dr Linacre had said it would be fine to ride until the babe started to show, but Kitty had started her morning sickness in the last few days so Henry had organised a carriage for her and a couple of her ladies, as well as Anne Stanhope, Hertford's wife, who was also excepting a child.

"Henry, please," said Katherine before Henry got onto his horse. "Can I not ride my horse? I am perfectly fine now and Linacre said..."

"No sweetheart," said Henry before kissing Kitty's forehead. He got onto his horse with some help from a couple of his gentlemen. He looked down at Kitty who was now pouting. "I know that you would like to ride your horse but for the safety of yourself and of someone else, I would prefer you to not. For my sanity, do as I say."

Kitty nodded and then Henry rode on towards Norfolk, Hertford and Suffolk who were on their horses waiting for Henry to ride up and lead the party. Katherine walked over to the carriage and got inside. Anne was sitting beside Joan Bulmer while Katherine placed herself next to Lady Rochford. No one spoke until the carriage and the party were on its way.

"Congratulations Lady Hertford," said Katherine. "I hear you are expecting another child with his grace."

Anne nodded. "Yes, this will be our fourth child though God thought it was right to take my eldest child and son away from us before he was even two. I have two healthy children however, Edward and Anne."

Joan had a little laugh to herself. She thought it was quite funny that their graces should name their children, especially their first children of each gender, after themselves. She thought that they were quite vain. Joan then looked away from Kitty's spaniel which was in her lap and then looked at Anne. "Will you not congratulate the Princess Consort on her own pregnancy?" said Joan who was then given furious glances from both Kitty and Jane. "What did I say?" asked Joan bewildered at why they were looking at her that way.

"You know that you weren't supposed to say anything to anyone Mistress Bulmer," said Jane reproachfully. Joan looked back down at the spaniel and sighed. "Do you realise that the King would not be pleased if he heard of this."

Kitty shook her head. "Leave her be," said Kitty sadly. "Everyone will find out eventually, I can't hide it forever. Anyway... why shouldn't everyone know? I know that Henry wants to gloat about it but I feel sorry for Queen Anne if we do. She really doesn't deserve to put up with any of this."

Anne was the one who sighed now. "You should not be upset. This is wonderful news, news that I am sure the whole country will rejoice in. You are the mother of a future heir of England. You should not be worried what Queen Anne thinks, especially when this whole two wives idea was her idea to begin with."

Kitty looked bewildered at Anne's comment. "Surely you are mistaken?" said a confused Kitty. "Surely Henry was the one that decided to take me as his second wife, why would Anne wish for Henry to take another wife?"

Anne laughed. "How naive you are your majesty, how naive you are. Women are the true deciders of this world and Queen Anne happens to be a very good one. She was able to keep her position while giving Henry what he wants, which is you and heirs, mainly sons however. She knew that she wouldn't be able to give them to him when he never shares her bed. In a way she saves her own neck and possibly even yours."

Katherine couldn't believe it. She had to say Anne was smarter than she gave her credit for, if she had been in Anne's position she would have freaked out and panicked like you wouldn't believe. She would never have the smart's to concoct such a plan.

Maybe she needed to thank Anne more often and maybe she should consult her, maybe she would know what to do if Henry wanted to ever discard her, especially if she gave birth to a daughter.

* * *

"You are perfect," said Mary to her little daughter in her arms. "You are perfect my little Sybilla." The name she had chosen for her daughter was an unusual one but also a special one, a special one for a special girl.

In truth it wasn't long ago when she thought she would have none of this.

Anne watched on as little Sybilla held onto her mother's finger with her tiny little hand. She was a tiny baby but a healthy baby nonetheless and she was sure to thrive with her mother's nurture and care. This little girl was truly well loved and cherished.

Elizabeth soon walked in and placed herself next to Mary on the bed. Mary looked over at her younger sibling and smiled. Elizabeth looked like she had had enough of her studies for today, probably due to the excitement that their father and his 'princess consort' were coming to visit them. Elizabeth had been unable to stop speaking about it once she found out.

Little Sybilla noticed the presence of her Auntie and smiled. Sybilla seemed to already like Elizabeth and put on a gummy smile whenever she was around, though this was the same when Mary, Anne or Philip were around. A couple of the ladies designated to serve little Sybilla could get a smile out of her but the wet nurse couldn't. It was like she knew that the wet nurse was replacing the job that her mother should do.

Elizabeth smiled back at her niece, it was hard not to. "Hello Sybilla," said Elizabeth though she had trouble wrapping her tongue around her name. "Mary, why did you have to give her such a hard name?"

Mary laughed. "It is a special name, a name that not many if any little girls in England have. It also suits the name of a Bavarian Princess as that is what she is as well as a daughter of the house of Tudor." There was also another reason why she had named her daughter Sybilla; it was to honour Queen Anne. She would have named her Anne but the reminder of Anne Boleyn was always in the back of her mind so she decided that she would name it after Anne's elder sister, Sybilla. This was something Anne knew and was honoured and was understanding to the situation but she did not dare say it to Elizabeth, who never spoke of her mother but was sure to be defensive about her.

Elizabeth nodded but she still thought the name was a bit much especially for a baby. "Ok, I understand why but do we have to call her Sybilla all the time, it is such a long name." She knew her own name was relatively long as well but she knew that it was easier to say. "Could we not call her Bella?"

Mary and Anne looked at each other with amused expressions. Mary thought it would be a good nickname to call her daughter, in a way it would honour her grandmother, Isabella of Spain and would tie to her daughter's Spanish heritage as well. Come to think of it, Sybilla and Isabella weren't that uncommon. Mary smiled down at her daughter, "You don't mind being called Bella do you?"

Sybilla made a gurgling sound and all three of the ladies laughed. "I think that she likes the name Mary," said Anne, happily looking on at Mary's happiness. "You have picked an excellent name Elizabeth." Elizabeth smiled at the compliment but the three women were soon interrupted when Philip walked into the room.

Philip was a little anxious as he had just seen and greeted his father-in-law, the King and his other wife, Katherine, and had asked to be given a moment with Mary before they came up. He wanted Mary to be prepared and remind her that this was a happy occasion and not to give the silent treatment to Katherine.

They should all rejoice in the birth of Sybilla, not create arguments.

None of the ladies stood when Philip walked into the room, not that Anne had to as she was Queen, but in any case, Philip liked it to be informal when it was just his family. Mary was his wife and Elizabeth he considered to be like a daughter herself and he would never want them to be uncomfortable.

He walked straight over to Mary and kissed little Sybilla on the forehead and then Mar on the cheek. "My love, ladies," he said quickly looking towards Elizabeth and Anne before looking back at Mary. "Your father, the King, is here and shall be up in a moments time. He is anxious to see his first granddaughter he said."

Mary nodded and Elizabeth quickly got up and brushed out the creases in her dress with the help of Queen Anne. Elizabeth wanted to look good when her father came in as she wanted to make him proud. She also wanted to show off her new dress that Kitty had sent her.

Anne, Elizabeth and Philip stood at the end of the bed as Henry and Katherine walked in. The three of them bowed and curtsied towards them. Henry motioned for them to rise and then walked over to his younger daughter first. "My Elizabeth," he said kissing Elizabeth on the cheek. "I believe you have grown more beautiful since the last time I saw you." Elizabeth smiled at the compliment. "Thank you Papa," she said dipping another small curtsey.

Henry nodded towards Anne and Philip before they parted to the side of the room where Kitty made her way over to as well while Henry walked over to Mary and his granddaughter. "Hello Mary and congratulations," he said with a smile on his face. "I believe that you have someone to introduce to me." He looked down at his granddaughter that looked up at him with big blue curious eyes.

Mary nodded. "Thank you father," she said smiling up at him. "And may I present to you Lady Sybilla, your granddaughter." She held up little Sybilla for Henry to hold and he took her carefully, not wanting to drop the baby. Though he had become tougher now that he was older, babies did seem to melt his heart somewhat, especially when they were a part of the family.

Sybilla was not the name that he had thought Mary would pick for her daughter, in fact he had thought that she would call her daughter Catherine after her mother but maybe she had thought against it in case he was not pleased with the name. He would have accepted it and then told her that it was kind to offer his wife, his rose, the namesake to her new daughter. In any case, the name didn't truly matter when Sybilla smiled her gummy smile up at him.

Henry kissed his granddaughter's forehead. "Another true Tudor Rose, congratulations Mary," he said handing Sybilla back to her mother. "I am sure that she will have many brothers to follow her."

Mary felt a pit in her stomach that she hadn't felt since before the birth of her little Bella. She had known that her father would have liked that her child was a boy but it had been erased from her mind when Philip was proud to have a daughter. All of this reminded her that in the eyes of her father, she wasn't completely out of the clear yet.

Kitty also looked in on with worries on her mind. While Mary was only Henry's daughter, he could accept the fact that Mary had had a daughter but as she was his wife, there was no escaping the penalties that if the child in her belly was a daughter, it would be considered a failure in Henry's eyes as he only wanted a son. She would be done for.

Soon everyone filed out of the room to give Mary some privacy as the wet nurse had taken Sybilla and Mary had looked tired. Kitty was the last to leave the room but turned around to see Mary before she left the room. "Congratulations Mary," she said half-heartedly. "You are lucky to have a husband that will love either a daughter or a son, either of equal value. I am not so lucky."

She left the room and left Mary stunned that Kitty had even talked to her and for the first time that she had known the younger woman, she actually felt pity for the girl, hoping that her father wouldn't resort to desperate measures if Kitty only gave birth to a girl, when the time was right for God to grant Kitty a child.

* * *

_**AN: **Well I hope you guys liked that chapter. I actually quite enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope I didn't make Henry seem to pleased with a granddaughter in this chapter. Being a granddaughter it is easier for him to accept but if Kitty gives birth to a daughter then we will all be in trouble. Henry doesn't like his wives giving birth to daughters when they haven't given birth to a son first. Oh well, we will have to see what happens with Kitty's pregnancy later on. I also hope that everyone can accept the name. I kind of had my heart set on calling this little girl that. Anyway... just thank you one more time for the reviews, I really do appreciate it and I hope that you review this chapter as well. _

TBC


	11. Chapter Ten

_**AN: **Welcome back to another much delayed chapter of **The Mare & The Rose**. I am so sorry that it took this long to write but my internet crashed and then I lost a bit of muse then finally gained it back again to write this chapter and I must say I am kind of liking this chapter, suprisingly so. As usual I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, favourited, alerted or even taken the time to just read the story. _

_Before I finish this off for you all to read I would like to say that I am introducing three new characters in this chapter (and no they are not any Tudor Babies or Seymour Babies) but I will let you read to find out who they are. Let me say one is a 'returning' character, one is a character that you knew was eventually going to pop up some time and another was just because I feel like writing about him/her. _

_Enjoy and don't forget to review!_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own the Tudors, only the storyline that I have created myself._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

**1 May 1541**

It was morning and it was too early for Kitty's ladies to be attending on her yet so Henry and Kitty were all alone, waiting for the sun to fully rise and her ladies to come.

This was usual for them as since they were married, except for around a week when Henry's leg was paining him, he had shared her bed and even when she told him she was pregnant he would still lie beside her but he would not 'lie' with her as he did not want to harm the prince inside her.

This morning was different however. Usually he woke up to her smiling face or her calmly sleeping but today he woke up to her back facing him and her soft sobbing. He was always worried when Kitty was distressed but when she cried he was seriously paranoid. He put a hand on her shoulder and she turned her head to face him. She put on a smile but it didn't reach her now red eyes.

"I'm fine," she said shakily, trying not to disclose her discomfort.

"You are not," said Henry. He rubbed his hand up and down her arm before taking her into his arms and kissing her on the top of his head. "What is the matter? Today is supposed to be a joyous day."

It was to be a joyous day. Not only was it May Day and with that came many activities such as dancing, banquets and jousts, but it was also the day that they would be announcing that England's Princess Consort was with child.

"I am happy," she said trying to sound convincing though it was failing miserably. "It's just that..."

"It is just what my love? My rose," he said gently stroking the hair out of her face. "Whatever could be the matter?"

"Well," she started off timidly knowing that the reason she was upset was probably a silly one, one of pure vanity. "Well I feel bloated and I feel.... I feel like a cow."

Henry let his grip of Kitty and rolled back onto his back laughing. He had experienced a lot of pregnancies in his lifetime but Kitty had been the only one that had hardly been showing when she started to say she was humongous. It was usually when they hit the six month mark when they started complaining, sometimes a little earlier, and sometimes a little later but never as early as his Kitty.

"It is not funny," said Kitty sitting up and crossing her arms causing Henry to laugh more.

"It is my rose, said Henry still laughing. "I hope you do realise that you are hardly showing and that it will be getting worse."

"I know," said Kitty sadly. "But you won't love me once I become all fat and stuff."

Henry laughed and then pulled her close to him. "Don't you ever say that. I will always love you my rose. You are carrying England's next Duke of York in your womb. You will never have to doubt my love."

Katherine nodded. She didn't want to doubt Henry's love. She hoped that she had to but she hated when he referred to their child as the next Duke of York when there was a very real possibility that the child was a girl. She just hoped that he would accept whatever she gave him.

* * *

Charles laughed as he drank a cup of ale with his old friend. He was surprised when his old friend that had been at court during the early years of Henry's reign had left during the Boleyn's rise to power but it was for a legit reason. He had become married and a few years later became a single parent after his wife died of childbed fever.

All in all, he was surprised to see Anthony Knivert at court.

"I say that I have missed a lot since I left the court," said Anthony as he took another sip from his own goblet of ale. "I say the fact that the King now has two wives at the same time might be the biggest of them all."

Charles sighed. "Yes," he agreed. "I bet his father is rolling in his grave with that decision but it is all to preserve his dynasty. His father would understand that. But I think a bit too much desire for the Princess Consort might have played a part in all of this."

"I would say that it played a large part," chuckled Anthony. "He never did always think with his head."

Charles could be said of the same thing in his youth and it made him chuckle to remember the memories. But then he sighed. "I recommend that you don't say something like that to the King. He is a lot more jaded since you left; he takes more offence at many things." Anthony nodded in response. "In any case Anthony, I believe more things have changed since you left."

"Well, I don't see the Boleyn's prancing around court anymore but I did see my fair share of Howards as I was shown the way to your chambers," Anthony said as took another sip of ale. "I believe that I saw the Earl of Surrey talking to some of the ladies at court."

"Yes, you probably did though he is a lot older than what he was when you were last here. The Princess Consort finds his jokes entertaining so the he then has favour with the King though if I might say the Princess Consort finds amusement in anything. The Duke of Norfolk also likes to hang around like a plague thanks to be uncle to the favoured wife."

"What is so wrong with the Queen?" asked a curious Knivert. "The few people that I know to have seen the Queen say she is the very kind and the people seem to love her."

"That is true, she is kind and the common people do love her, they would want nothing to go against the Queen, with that notion, I am unsure of what the common people will think with the Princess Consort's condition," said Charles as poured himself another glass.

"Can I assume from that comment that the Princess Consort is with child?" asked Anthony smirking.

"Yes but I am the only noble who knows for sure, the royal family of course knows and that they will be announcing it today at the festivities. You should have seen the King's excitement when he told me that he was to be a father again."

"I see you are very high in favour then," said Knivert as he placed the empty goblet down on the table. "If he only told you and no one else."

Charles nodded. "Does the King know that you are here?" asked Charles.

Anthony shook his head. "No he does not. I am staying at my London house and not in the apartments at court so he probably wouldn't know. My daughter is staying at our country estate though. You should have seen the state of my London house when I arrived."

"That is only because you never stay there, in any case Anthony, why don't we surprise the King with your arrival. I am sure that he will be glad to see you," said Charles stood up.

Anthony did the same and followed Charles as he walked through the court. In truth, he hardly recognised anyone at the court. He assumed quite a lot had come during the time when Queen Jane was at court. He knew that her two brothers and the elder of the brother's wife were at court and were basically a constant fixture though he would have no clue what they looked like and he was sure there were others like them. Then of course there were a whole lot of Howard's running around in support of the Princess Consort. He was also pretty sure that he saw the Lady Mary but the last time that he saw her she was only a little girl so he couldn't be quite sure. He assumed the other natural daughter of the King, the Lady Elizabeth, was at court as well but he had no clue what she looked like.

In truth, he felt way in over his head, knowing that if he wanted to return to court permanently like he hoped, he would have to learn a lot of names.

As they were walking, Charles continued to ask questions. "I seem to have forgotten, what is your daughter's name?"

"Eleanor," said Anthony as he made his way through the bustling courtiers. "We didn't think that we could offend anyone with that name."

Charles nodded. He didn't reply to that though as they were now outside the King's presence chamber. One of the pages went inside to ask the King is the Duke of Suffolk could have an audience. The page quickly came back out and let the Duke of Suffolk in. Anthony would wait for Charles's queue.

Charles walked into the room and saw that the Princess Consort was sitting on one chair and the King was sitting on another. Katherine could see that this was her time to leave and quickly departed from the room with a quick kiss on the hand from Henry.

"What is it Charles?" said Henry focusing his attention to Charles after watching Katherine leave the room.

"I believe that an old friend would like an audience with you," said Charles smiling as Anthony walked through the door.

Anthony smiled as Henry got up from his seat and limped over to Anthony smiling. "Anthony, I had no idea that you were coming to court," said Henry as he gave him a manly hug. He smiled as he released him. "Where are you staying? I don't believe you have rooms at court."

"No, I don't have rooms at court but I am staying for at my London House for the moment but..."

Henry interrupted him. "I will have rooms arranged for you at court as soon as possible. You must stay at court from now on. I won't have it any other way. I need good friends like you who don't have opinions on my marriage, well with both of my wives. You don't have any opinions do you?'

"No, your majesty," said Anthony looking down then smiling. "I haven't even met either of your wives."

Henry nodded. "Very good." He turned around and paused for a moment before turning around to his old friend, who in his opinion had probably aged the best out of the three men in the room. He then turned around once again. "I would like to introduce you to the Queen. I would introduce to the Princess Consort but I am sure she is organising something for today and I wouldn't want to disturb her, I got a mock scold for it last time," he said smiling. "You may leave us Brandon while I introduce Anthony to the Queen."

Brandon nodded and left the room while Henry took Anthony through a door way that led to the Queen's chambers in one direction and to the Princess Consort's in another and to no surprise, the Princess Consort's was closer. Anthony had never been down this passage way and he understood why, it was the King's private passage way.

They soon made it to the Queen's chambers and Henry opened the door without knocking and without being announced that it startled Anne and Mary who was also in the room. They both stood up quickly and curtsied towards their husband and father respectively.

Henry smiled. "I am glad to see you back at court Mary," he said to Mary as it was her first time back at court since giving birth to Sybilla. "Where is your husband and Elizabeth."

Mary smiled this time. "Philip took Elizabeth down to the tiltyard to watch the jousters warm up after much nagging on her part. Her governess is with them as well."

"Very well then," said Henry laughing at the thought. He knew that he was just like that when he was a young boy, always wanting to go and see the men warming up for the jousts. Of course, his father hardly put them on but he loved to watch them nonetheless. "I will have to greet her to court later." He then stepped out of the way and put his hand out to point at Anthony. "Anne, may I present you to an old friend of mine, Anthony Knivert."

Anne pleasantly smiled as he smiled dashingly at her and then kissed her hand. She knew she would have blushed if she had been foolish enough to do so but she knew that on the inside she was blushing like a naughty girl and knowing that she would be scolded by her mother and brother.

* * *

"Your majesty," said Jane Boleyn as she curtsied before her mistress, the Princess Consort. "Your new lady-in-waiting is here."

Katherine was confused at first but then remembered she was receiving a new one in place of one of her other ladies who had gone and had an affair with a gentlemen of the privy chamber and now found herself with child but the father wanted nothing to do with the child so the young girl had to leave for the country in embarrassment and dishonour.

Katherine had felt sorry for the girl but Lady Rochford had told her it was probably for the best that the young girl was to leave the court as it would be an embarrassment on her and would not help her cause as the Princess Consort.

"What is the girl's name again?" asked Katherine as she played with her little spaniel that was sitting on her lap.

"Catherine, your majesty, Lady Catherine Knollys, newly married to Sir Francis Knollys last year, she is a cousin of yours," said Jane. "And my niece though I am sure her mother would prefer that I not say that."

"Why? Who is the mother of this girl?"

"Mistress Mary Stafford, your majesty, sister to the late Anne Boleyn and to my husband," said Jane without a trace of emotion across her face which Katherine thought was strange.

"Well I am sure the girl is nice and in any case," said Katherine placing her dog on the floor and standing up while placing her hands over one of Jane's. "I can make her like you if she can't already." Both of them laughed at the thought of this.

* * *

As another man fell from his horse, the crowd erupted in cheering. Elizabeth clapped her hands excitedly as the man she was thought was the better had one and felt that he would have been even luckier if he was wearing her favour but alas Thomas Seymour was the one wearing her favour but little did she know that her father had asked him to do so but she would have been excited either way.

Henry meanwhile gently touched Katherine's hand. He then turned to her and whispered to her, "I am glad that you are here." Katherine smiled but she could notice that there was something wrong with his leg all due to the way he was holding it as if to subside the pain.

"Are you alright?" asked Katherine, truly concerned. "Is your leg bothering you?"

Henry put on a smile and shook his head. "No. Everything is alright." Katherine nodded but she saw Anne's face and could see that Anne was thinking the same thing. They knew that the leg ulcer was bothering him once again and it seemed like worse than usual.

Henry could see that both of his wives were watching him intently and he knew that he didn't want them to worry. He quickly noticed that one of his young gentlemen of the privy chamber was out riding today and yelled out to him. "Master Culpepper, I presume you will not fall off your horse today."

"Not know that you have addressed me your majesty," said the young Tom Culpepper as he rode his way around to the other side of the tilt yard. Henry thought that the young boy was a bit cocky but he was a breath of fresh air against all of his other scared gentlemen of the privy chamber.

"Who was that?" asked Katherine thinking that she had never seen him before but she knew that if she had she would not have forgotten a handsome face like that. "I don't believe that I have seen him at court before."

"He is only new," said Henry as he clapped as Thomas unseated his opponent. "He came to court only a couple of weeks ago. I believe that he is related to your mother in some way."

Katherine nodded and let the matter go as she watched Henry stand up and then watch him clutch his leg with both of his hands. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Anne got up a little as well when she did.

Suddenly Henry collapsed and started shivering as if it was cold but it was quite warm. Elizabeth shrieked at the sight of her beloved papa on the ground. Mary quickly got of a hold of the situation with Elizabeth by quickly ushering Elizabeth off with her governess before heading over to her father who was surrounded by Anne and Katherine.

None of them knew what was going to happen....

* * *

_**AN: **Okay, don't kill the writer! I am kind of smiling though as it is a cliffhanger! Oh well, I hope you enjoyed that and all the new faces that I am entering. With all these new faces means longer chapters as I have to write more and more relationships between these people and then of course add more characters and relationships (including little Tudor & Seymour Children). I hope to see you all next time and don't forget to review (and sorry if I haven't been reviewing other stories lately, I have to do a catch up and I will be reviewing those stories I usually review or have missed). _

TBC


	12. Chapter Eleven

_**AN: **Welcome back to another chapter of **T****he Mare & The Rose**._

_Thank you, thank you, thank you! **OVER 100 REVIEWS**! This is the first of my stories to do so, so it means a lot! I want to also thank everyone that has reviewed so far and that has also continued to read the story and favourite or alert it or have even just read the story! I hope you continue to enjoy. This chapter is rather short, in my opinion, but I wanted to update this story. I plan on finishing this story first out of the three that I have still going as I know exactly where this is heading, unlike either of the over two (bad story planning on my part). _

_Once again, a special shout out to **Lady Eleanor Boleyn **who helps me brainstorm, clarify ideas and comes up with some pretty neat ideas herself. I recommend that everyone reads her stories as well. They are amazing!_

_Thanks for reading and I hope to see you review! Hope that you like it!_

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own The Tudors, never have and I never will!_

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven**

**3 May 1541**

"Everything with his majesty should be fine now your majesty, your grace," said Dr Linacre as bowed towards both the King's wife and his eldest daughter before he left the room as he left the royal family to be alone with only the exception of a couple of servants.

Anne and Mary where quiet as they turned around to see Henry lying there, talking to Katherine who was sitting on the edge of the bed. Well, he was actually more listening to Katherine's worries as he tried to edge in a word here and there.

Anne and Mary decided it was best to wait in the outer part of his chamber while he was in there with Katherine. They both knew that Katherine would eventually lose her voice or Henry would tell her that she needed to rest for the sake of their child which Anne and Katherine were both glad she didn't lose over this incident. Even Mary was glad surprisingly. For all that she didn't like Katherine; she would never wish any woman that pain. She couldn't imagine her life if she had lost Sybilla through miscarriage or still birth. She was thankful every day to God who had granted her the most precious and special little girl in England.

"I am just glad that you didn't lose the baby because of my foolishness," said Henry as his head sunk back into the pillow, his hand still being held between Katherine's hands.

Katherine nodded in all seriousness. "I am glad as well. I would never want to lose this child. It is special to me, as it is special to you. But you were foolish I will not argue about that," said Katherine as she gave a look to Henry that he would usually laugh at but he knew that she was only giving it because she cared and was truly worried about him. "Didn't your physicians tell you that if your leg was troubling you, you were to consult them? You know, I will be on you like a... like a.... like a hawk," said Katherine finally finding the word that she wanted to use. "I will be on you like a hawk. I will check how your leg is doing every day if I have to."

Henry then looked at her. He didn't accept people telling him what to do. "Katherine."

"No," she said bravely though she was sure that she heard a bit of a tremor in her voice. "No 'Katherine', I care about your health Henry, I would like to see you see your child. Is that a problem with you? It would do you no use if you were gone, heaven forbid. Edward is such a little boy, even though I don't like to speak ill of Mary and I know that she accepts Edward's reign after that of yours, I am sure that there would be people here and abroad that would want to take the thrown from Edward and place on top of Mary's head."

Henry raised an eyebrow at this comment made by Katherine. "My rose, who told you this? I know that you have your own opinions but, please don't be angry at me for saying this; you aren't the smartest rose in the bush. You are better at other things, unless you have mistaken me all this time and are actually very political behind that sweet head of yours." He smiled as he saw Katherine frown.

"Well," said Katherine with a sigh. "It is true. I heard some people talk about it and, well, Anne is smarter than me at politics and she was explaining it to me. I also heard his grace, the Duke of Suffolk and his grace, the Earl of Hertford saying that it would be to no one's use if you were gone since Edward is only a little boy. And anyway... you still have this son," she said as she placed Henry's hand on her slightly swollen belly. "To worry about. I want him to know his father."

She was shocked that she had said this. She had never said that the child was a boy before. She always referred to the child as 'it'. Of course, she knew privately she still would but she needed to reassure Henry into letting him do what she wanted.

Henry finally gave in. "Fine," he said sighing. "I will let you check about the state of my leg everyday if it will please you." Katherine nodded finally smiling. "It will just mean that we have to spend more time together, which I see as such a shame," he said kissing her hand. "In any case, Katherine I am sorry that we have to delay telling the court about our most glorious news. Do you think you can forgive me?" Katherine nodded in response. "Now, one more thing my rose," he said smiling at her. Katherine nodded, confused to what he wanted. "Go and eat something, have a rest, for the sake of the baby."

Katherine nodded and left the room quietly, smiling at Anne and Mary as she left the room. A couple of her ladies were probably waiting outside of the door so she at least had someone to talk to on the way back to her chambers. She didn't want to be interrogated by anyone, especially her uncle who was probably already waiting somewhere, either outside this door or waiting within her chambers. Why did he have to find out everything? Why did he have to know everything? It irritated her completely.

Katherine left the room quietly and with that Mary turned towards Anne. "It is getting late and I must leave, I have to inform Elizabeth's governess about what has happened. I will let her decide what she should tell Elizabeth and not just because I am so tired. I will only be staying a few more days until I leave, I don't know if I should take Elizabeth with me or not. I think it would be for the best if she did though," Mary suddenly stopped when she realised that she must have been rambling on and rattling Anne's knowledge of English by doing so. "Please forgive me Anne; lack of sleep does this to me. Please wish my father well for me."

Anne nodded before Mary smiled and left the room and with Mary's departure, Anne was left alone, pondering nervously what she should do next. She thought she should leave; Henry probably didn't want to see her but then it would be rude to not see if he wanted her to stay, in her opinion, she was in a pickle.

Thankfully, or maybe not, she heard Henry's voice yell at out her name. At first she was stunned, shocked, that he had asked for her, he usually tried to steer completely away from her. She then gained her composure back and walked towards the curtains into his bedchamber.

If she were someone different, possibly at a different time, people would think that only one thing would be happening now but considering that everyone knew how she 'displeased' him she would count on that no one was thinking in that way.

Plus there were two servants in there as well so it would be totally inappropriate.

"Anne," said Henry simply as she walked into the bed chamber. "Please sit down," he said pointing to the chair that was placed next to the bed.

Anne nodded and sat down quickly and kept her head downcast. Henry sighed. "Anne, please try and look at me." Anne looked up suddenly, not wanting to upset the King. "That is better; I can't have a conversation with the top of someone's head now can I Anne."

"No, my lord," said Anne quietly. "Please pardon me for my rudeness."

"Please Anne," said Henry, who was getting slightly annoyed by Anne's constant shyness to him. He usually went along with it, understanding that it was a new country and a lot expected of her to have been given such a high and exalted rank never given to a daughter of a Duke of Cleves before. Also, learning a whole new language must have been hard on her but she had surprisingly grasped it rather well so far. Though none of the above could change the way he felt about her physically. She was only his Queen now for political alliance, a way to not be alienated against the Spanish or the French. "You need not be afraid of me Anne."

"Yes, your majesty," said Anne, like an obedient wife.

This Anne was nothing like the last Anne. She wasn't fiery, she didn't speak out of turn and, though he hated to admit this about the last one, she definitely wasn't as beautiful or desirable in his opinion. But then again, this one had more sense than the last one. Even though he didn't have any physical attraction to her but she was amiable and the people seemed to like her, which was more than he could say for the last Anne. He knew that in his right mind, she should be a perfect Queen and Consort, not as perfect as Jane of course, but pretty right on the mark.

For some reason, this second scare with his leg made him realise that he needed to be kinder to this woman sitting beside him. After all, he was probably stuck with her till death did part them.

* * *

**12 May 1541**

"How big you have grown my darling," said Mary as she held her daughter close to her and kissing the top of her head.

She had only just arrived back to her country estate from court only minutes before and had rushed up to the nursery to see her two-month old daughter. Mary had only stayed away so long because of her father and it had been painful to be away from Sybilla from the first time. She knew that she would have to get used to it. Her father would ask for her presence at court more regularly now and she knew that Elizabeth would not keep quite until she could tell her the next time that they were to visit court.

Though she also knew of another fate that would tear her daughter from her side on a slightly more permanent basis, it was if the Princess Consort gave birth to a daughter. Mary knew that her father would request, no more order, that Sybilla be placed in the household with that child as a companion once they were both a little older.

Though Mary knew she was jumping at conclusions. There were many other possibilities for Katherine's child. There was still the chance of miscarriage or stillbirth, though she wished neither for Katherine, or that it was a boy, the next Duke of York for England.

If it was a boy then Sybilla wouldn't be required to be a companion to him.

For now, she would cherish the time she had with her daughter as she never knew when her father would summon her back to court.

"Has she been feeding well?" asked Mary, suddenly looking up from her darling daughter to see Sybilla's nurse, Mistress Frideswide Culter. Out of choice, Mary had not wanted Sybilla to have a governess and in all sense and purposes, Mistress Frideswide was like the governess. Mary didn't want others to teach her daughter as she had planned to teach her daughter like a governess would until she reached the age for tutors.

"She has milady," said Frideswide. "Her wet-nurse, Mrs Harrison, says that she is a lusty baby and feeding well."

"That is good, that is good," said Philip as he walked through the door and came to stand beside his wife who was now sitting in a chair holding Sybilla as the little girl held out her hand and grabbed onto her mother's hair, not pulling but just holding.

This was the place that both mother and daughter wanted to be.

* * *

**_AN: Okay, I have nothing to really say here. I hope that you enjoyed and the next chapter will have a time jump of sorts as we will be moving ahead a few months. I hope everyone doesn't mind too much, it is still a while though before Katherine has her little royal baby! Hope to see you all review!_**

TBC


	13. Chapter Twelve

_**AN: **Hello and welcome to a new chapter of **The Mare & The Rose**. I would like to thank, as usual everyone that reviewed the last chapter! It is always much appreciated. Also a thank you to everyone that alerted, favourited and read this story so far. I won't be keeping you long as I don't want to bore you but I must thank **Lady Eleanor Boleyn** who is always willing to be my brainstorm buddy. Thank you for that!_

_Remember, this chapter involves a time jump of a few months so it won't be long till little Howard-Tudor baby is born! I also added a couple of new characters near the end but they won't be major characters, just some that will pop up and again but one of them will be there more often._

_Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!_

_**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own The Tudors, never have and I never will._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Twelve**

**12 August 1541**

"Why does pregnancy require that you must grow fat?"

Anne smiled up at Katherine who was pacing around the room with nothing to do. Well, she could be sewing items for the upcoming child like both of their ladies or read a book like Anne was trying to do though she was distracted from it by Katherine and her constant queries and complaints about pregnancy.

"I am sure that his majesty will wish that you have more children once you have delivered this one," said Anne as she turned the page of her book, not even remembering what was on the page before. "I feel that by your sixth pregnancy you should start complaining."

Katherine faced dropped. "Six pregnancies?" she asked breathlessly as she collapsed into the nearest chair with shock. "Six pregnancies? I hate being pregnant for six months. Now do not get me wrong Anne, I like babies, I like children. I will love this child once it is out of me, when ever that will be.."

"November," interrupted Anne as turned another page in her book.

"Right November," said Katherine, slightly frantic. "If this child is a boy than surely he could not want more children but if it is a girl then...." She knew she couldn't say it in front of her ladies, in front of Anne yes but in front of the other ladies. No, it was too dangerous to say that she better be hurrying along and provide a prince the year after or her head would be cropped off just like her cousin and her own little daughter would be left like Elizabeth was.

No, it was too dangerous to even think it.

Anne could sense Katherine's uneasiness about this and with all the ladies looking up from their work; Anne waved them to leave the two of them alone and with that all the ladies dropped their dainty baby clothes that they were working on and left the room.

Anne placed her book down as the last girl shut the door behind her and she walked over and knelt in front of Katherine. "Katherine, I promise that I won't let anything bad happen to you and I am sure that nothing bad will happen. The King loves you entirely. He wouldn't harm you. Has he not told you that he wants nothing bad to happen to you?"

"But he keeps referring that the child is a boy. The next Duke of York to be exact," said Katherine as she stood up and paced around the room again. "It scares me to think of what might happen if the child is a girl."

"He will be disappointed as I have heard most men are at the birth of a daughter, well so Mary tells me," said Anne, thinking about one of the various conversations that she had with her step-daughter.

"Philip was disappointed with Sybilla?" asked Katherine quietly. "He never seemed disappointed to me. In fact, Henry seemed more disappointed that Sybilla was a girl and not a boy. He thought that his first grandchild would be a boy for sure."

"No, Philip was glad with any child and was so happy when Sybilla arrived but he is a different type of man to Henry, one of the rare few that are happy with just a healthy child being brought into the nursery, a child of either gender. Henry is one that likes to boast of a male in the nursery but he hasn't had much opportunity to do so however. He is a King and needs heirs, male heirs, can you understand why he would crave a son?" said Anne as she stood up in front of Katherine.

Katherine wiped away the single tear that had fallen down her face as she nodded in response to Anne's little speech.

"Good," said Anne frankly. "In any case, all this worrying will do no good for the health of the baby."

Katherine nodded again and sat down, placing her hands protectively around her belly. She didn't want anything to harm her child, she would do anything to get it out of her right now but she didn't want to harm it in any way, ever.

"Oh, Anne," said Katherine finally remembering something that she had wanted to ask. "There is something that I would like to ask of you." Anne smiled and nodded a clear indication for Katherine that she was allowed to continue. "Well, I haven't really discussed this with Henry but I was wondering, whatever the child's gender may be, I was wondering if you would like to be the godmother. I know that if it is a boy is requires on but if it is a girl it requires two but either..."

"Oh Katherine, I would be honoured too," interrupted Anne as she knew that when Katherine started explaining something, especially with these pregnancy hormones within her, she was hardly likely to stop talking for a while and wouldn't take a breath of air during the whole time frame as well.

Katherine clapped and laughed with joy. "Oh, I am glad. I was worried you would say no for some reason. I think I will let Henry choose the godfather though. Oh Anne I am so happy you said yes," said Katherine joyfully, running over as fast as she could to hug Anne and this took Anne by surprise.

At least she had been able to clear one thing off of Katherine's mind completely.

* * *

"Your father would like your presence at court again Mary," said Philip as he read a letter that had been sent by her father, well sent by the Lord Privy Seal, Thomas Cromwell and was probably written by him or some one else that was hired to do such trivial tasks.

Mary was in no mood to go to court, she never truly was, not now that she had the perfect life here, at Hertford, one of the estates her father had given to Mary and Philip as a wedding present. She liked it here, even if it was the first time that they had used this estate. It was easily becoming her favourite.

"Philip," replied Mary quietly as she had just gotten Sybilla to fall asleep within her arms. "I would rather we did not go to court just yet. I know that if we go now we will be stuck there from now right until Christmas, probably even the New Year. We will have to go soon enough as Katherine will be giving birth to my father's child in a few months time. We can go to court then but I would prefer if we stay home for Christmas, it is Sybilla's first and I want to be there for her."

Philip went over to where Mary was sitting as kissed the top of her head. "We might be able to put it off for a couple of months but Mary this seems like an order. They are about to move from Greenwich to Nonsuch as he wants," Philip paused and looked down at the letter as to make sure he was quoting the next part correctly, "us both to be present for the birth of the next Prince of the House of Tudor."

"I wish he wouldn't do that," muttered Mary under her breath.

"Mary?" asked Philip, who did not understand what Mary was going on about.

Mary sighed and then put Sybilla into her basinet to let her sleep before turning to explain to Philip. "You remember when my father and his...wives... came to see us and Sybilla after she was born," Philip nodded in response, an indication for Mary to continue. "Well, Katherine was the last to leave and she told me that I was lucky to have a husband that was thrilled to have a daughter. I think she is worried that my father, the King, will do what he did to my mother or her cousin if she gives birth to a girl."

"You are pretty lucky to have a husband like me," said Philip as he brought Mary into his arms where she leaned against his chest. "Maybe we should go to court," stated Philip, going back to the statement his wife had made before about the Princess Consort. "She will need the support. It would help if you made an effort to like her Mary."

Mary sighed. "I don't hate her entirely I suppose, but she wouldn't want me there. She will want Elizabeth and Anne supporting her, she will have them supporting her, she won't need me."

"She will need the more support she can get if it is a girl," said Philip as he gently stroked his fingers through Mary's long hair. "In any case, I think I recall that Elizabeth has been begging for months to go back to court and I know that it would please her if we did go." Mary nodded in response but was still pondering on the motion but Philip knew that he needed to do one last piece of convincing. "And in any case, it also states that you can bring Sybilla along as a nursery will be set up for the upcoming 'prince'."

Mary sighed. "I will think about it."

* * *

**12 September 1541**

"I still can't believe you convinced me to do this," said Mary as Philip held a hand out for her as she stepped out of the carriage.

Philip laughed as Mary stepped aside and he went to help Mistress Frideswide as she stepped out of the carriage with her charge, Lady Sybilla, in her arms. "But it took me a month to get you here so I applaud you on your stubbornness."

Mistress Frideswide spoke up then, just so her two masters didn't get into one of their 'debates' that would take forever to end. "Milady," she said directing her attention to Mary. "I still don't think that bringing the Lady Sybilla along was a good idea, court isn't the best place to raise a child."

"Mistress Frideswide," she said as she directed her attention between her and the magnificent palace, Nonsuch, which was standing in front of her. It was a magnificent as she had heard it was and she was only astonished by it as it was her first time visiting the palace. She suddenly snapped out of her daze and focused on her daughter's nurse. "Mistress Frideswide, I am sure that Sybilla will be fine to spend a few months at court. I grew up for my first nine years at court so I am sure it will be fine."

Frideswide didn't want to mention that she was a child with the greatest of health and could even have terrible headaches at this age. She knew that she shouldn't say it so she kept her mouth shut on the topic.

Suddenly, a man was standing in front of the three of them, and Sybilla, as well as the rest of their entourage. Mary didn't recognise him but could guess that he was one of the numerous Howard's that now roam the court. "Your graces," said the handsome man as he bowed before them. "I am Sir Charles Howard, brother to her majesty the Princess Consort. I have been given orders to show you to your living quarters at this palace and to show the King's most esteemed granddaughter and her nurse to the royal nursery at the palace."

"Will you being showing me to my quarters?" asked Elizabeth who had just gotten out of the carriage after a quick lecture from Kat and was now hurriedly standing next to her sister with an eager to please smile on her face.

"Of course, my lady," said Charles as he bowed towards Elizabeth before getting the attention of everyone again. "Please would you follow me."

Mary wanted to laugh but decided not to. She could see the resemblance between Katherine and her brother, if not in looks but in personality. Charles had a way with words, though more than Katherine did, well at least towards her. He seemed out to charm everywoman and by the looks of things, was doing well at charming Elizabeth and Frideswide.

Mary hadn't seen many of Katherine's immediate family. She had seen extensions at court and she had seen a couple of Katherine's elder sisters, Joyce and Isabel were their names if she remembered correctly, who served upon the Queen but over than that, she couldn't remember seeing any others, well until now of course.

Charles stopped suddenly as he came up beside a younger man that looked quite similar to himself, Mary could guess that he was one of Katherine's other brothers and by the looks of it, the baby of the lot of them. Charles then spoke up. "My lady Elizabeth," he said smiling towards her. "We have arrived just near your rooms. This is my younger brother George, he will direct you and you governess into your rooms and get you settled."

Elizabeth nodded eagerly before following George Howard. As always, she was the most enthusiastic of the lot of them but there was only one thing that Mary could think of....

How many more brothers and sisters did Katherine have?

* * *

**_AN: Well, there we have it. Only two more chapters until the Katherine's child is born! Yay! Don't forget to review until then..._**

**TBC**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**AN: **_Hello and welcome to a new chapter of **The Mare & The Rose**! It has been a long time since I have updated and I am sorry about that. Time just got away from me but I am back now and ready to write some more for your entertainment! In the meantime, thank you for all of the lovely reviews once again! Also thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted or favourited this story at any point in its history._

_This chapter is short but the next one will be longer. I hope that this will do in the meantime till the next chapter is up which should be soon. Also before I leave you to read, thanks again to **Lady Eleanor Boleyn** who is always willing to help brainstorm with me! _

_Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!_

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own The Tudors, not the television series or the actual historical figures. Never have and I never will!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Thirteen**

**2 October 1541**

"So Katherine, are you ready to go to that big dark room to give birth to your royal baby," teasingly asked Charles, who was sitting opposite his younger sister who was now almost eight months pregnant.

Katherine wasn't happy with this teasing comment from the brother and threw the small pillow that sat beside her at him in response with her elder sister Isabel slapping their brother in the back of the head simultaneously.

This was what Jane Boleyn walked in on when she came back from a short stroll in the palace gardens, observing the fountains that had been put in place all around Nonsuch and she had thought that the three Howard siblings would not get into too much trouble why she had left them but she had been wrong.

"Sir Charles," said Jane, not even giving a quick curtsy towards him. "You should not be exerting the Princess Consort when she is so close to giving birth to the next Prince of England."

Charles stood up and walked over to stand in front of Jane who was only a head shorter than him. "I am so sorry my lady if I have offended you in some way, I was merely jesting with my sister and she decided it upon herself to exert herself," he smiled charmingly at Jane before winking at his sister and departing the room.

As Jane made her way across the room, Katherine couldn't help but laugh. "You didn't have to go off at my brother Jane; we were only having a little fun."

"The King or your uncle would not be pleased," said Jane as she placed another log in the fire as the room did seem a little chilly, "Over exerting yourself at such a time would..."

"Not be good for the baby," interrupted an annoyed Katherine. "I know, I know."

"I do not want to sound like I am nagging but there is only a little over a month to go before you give birth to your child and you will be able to have as much exertion as you like once the child is out of your belly and into the world as a healthy child."

Katherine swallowed as Jane said this. All this time that she was with child she had been worrying if the child was a boy or not but Jane's words had given her a realisation. She might not even live to see her child have its first birthday or even draw its first breath.

She knew that she didn't want to end up like Queen Jane.

Katherine started to hyperventilate and both Jane and Isabel rushed over to her to calm her down while the two other ladies in the room stood back, one in shock and the other in amusement, as the Princess Consort hyperventilated.

"What is wrong Kitty?" asked her elder sister as she stroked her sister's hair. "Is the child coming? Is it time?"

Katherine shook her head and calmed down quite quickly. "What if I don't live to see my child grow up?"

Isabel smiled at her sister. "There is nothing to worry about. You will live. Your child will live. You will be healthy and happy."

And hopefully the King will be too, thought Katherine.

* * *

Anthony was glad to finally have his daughter with him at court. He hadn't seen her in so long and he was sure that she had grown some more since the last time that they had been together, especially since they had never been parted before that.

In his eyes, she was the most perfect ten year-old girl in the world.

He knew well enough though that once they left Nonsuch, they would be parted again. Eleanor was here to be a companion to the Lady Elizabeth, an honour even though the child was illegitimate and a bastard in the eyes of the law. He was hopeful that Eleanor and Elizabeth would become friends, and not hate the companionship of each other, even if Eleanor was two years older than Elizabeth.

Once the court moved on from Nonsuch, Eleanor would travel back to Hertford with the Duke and Duchess of Bavaria and he would stay at court. He knew he could trust their graces from what he had seen of them, the Duke always played with Elizabeth and treated her as if she was his own daughter and the Duchess loved children and had taken good care of Elizabeth and now her own daughter.

He was sure that she was experienced in taking care of girls.

Maybe one day he will and Eleanor will be able to live in the country again, away from court as they used to and when that day comes, he will hopefully have a new wife by his side, a woman that he loves and adores and will be a wonderful stepmother and maybe even a potential mother to more offspring. He had an idea of who that woman could be but he knew for certain that nothing could happen for a long time.

* * *

**10 October 1541**

The doors were closed behind her and now she felt trapped.

Anne Stanhope had said it would be like this and Katherine wished that her friend hadn't been so right.

For the moment they let light in the room but in a week or so she was sure that they would block all sunlight and air from the room but she had already pleaded with Henry to let one window be open because she felt like she would suffocate if she didn't have at least some fresh air.

This would be her home she realised for the next two months, potentially more, so she knew that she had to get used to it. Thankfully, for the majority of the time she would be sleeping as the child inside made her tired most of the time but for the other part of time she had no idea what she would do as she was not allowed music or any other lively entertainment. She could read that she was limited to what she could read so the only other entertainment was sewing garments for the upcoming child.

She could also receive any woman that wished to see her, so she would have the company of her friends and relatives that were female and she was also able to receive her male relatives until the week before the birth so Charles and her uncle were sure to visit at least once during her confinement. And of course Henry promised he would visit her everyday as he knew that she would be extremely bored.

She had to give it to him; he knew her idea of fun pretty well.

* * *

_**AN:** Well, like I said, it was a really short chapter but don't worry because the next chapter will be up soon and it will be longer than this one and a special little someone will arrive! But in the meantime... please review. I love to hear your feedback!_

TBC


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_**AN: **Welcome to another chapter of **The Mare & The Rose**. I am excited for you all to read this chapter as we finally get to meet a little someone :). I would once again to thank all the reviewers as usual. It is really encouraging to write this story with your support. Also, even though she tells me that I don't have to thank her every chapter, I still will anyone, it is **Lady Eleanor Boleyn.** Go and check out her stories._

_Now I don't want to waste your time, since this is a longer chapter. Just remember, if you like what you read, please review! I would love to hear your feedback!_

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own The Tudors, never have and I never will, no matter how hard I wish!

* * *

_

**Chapter Fourteen**

**11 November 1541**

This was her fourth pregnancy, her fourth time at becoming fat, unattractive and now her fourth confinement, the worst part of it all.

She had been in the confinement for about a week and a half now and it was driving her crazy. Everything was going to be happening at court but she would be stuck here, in the country, even for all of the Christmas celebrations.

Of course, her children were happy that she was here. When they found out that their mama would be staying with them for Christmas. It actually surprised her as she thought that they wouldn't mind if she was here or at court but they seemed to actually crave her attention, something she was trying to do more.

The children were allowed into her chambers for the time being and she was glad to see that her children did get along. Eddie did however come across as a bit of a bossy brother but it was all fun and games and she was glad to see that he had inherited none of her husband's coldness, however she had with her charm had that coldness melt away a bit with her.

Eddie was now two-and-a-half while Annie was now one-and-a-half but there was something she could already tell about Annie, something she had feared would be the case.

She had conceived Francis's 'brat'.

She had wanted to believe that Annie was Edward's daughter but the more time she spent time with her daughter the more she could tell that Edward wasn't the father. It wasn't in personality so much but in looks, she had the darker looks that were Sir Francis Bryan, not Edward Seymour.

Anne knew that Edward would work it out sooner or later. He was smart, she had to give him that, but he would not say that Annie was Bryan's daughter. He would rather die than have the humiliation of another wife having children by another man.

Anyway, she herself had darker looks so they could always say that Annie just took strongly after her mother's family. It was the way they were going to have to go with it.

Luckily, Edward _seemed _to take a shining to _his_ daughter so maybe her daughter would be lucky. Maybe she could get away with it? Maybe Edward would never know?

At least she could say that Edward's heir and this child were actually Edward's.

* * *

Katherine sighed as she looked up to the ceiling. This room, the heat from the fire, this child inside her belly were all giving her a headache and she was about fed up with it all. She wanted someone to just pull the child out of her so she was out of her misery.

She knew that it wouldn't be long until the child was born and she knew that, like everyone was telling her, that she needed plenty of rest for the labour, she had rest so much that she felt that she could dance on the ceiling she was that alert. Maybe everyone thought that she needed rest because the last Queen's that gave birth needed because they were _older_ at the time and now she has to go along with there needs.

What about her needs!

Luckily, she had had some company for the previous couple of weeks and was really glad when she saw a new visitor come in. Of course, her visitors were only a select few. Ordinary courtiers could not come near her as it was improper but her family could come, meaning anyone from the royal family or from the Howard family, within reason since there were so many now at court. It had to be limited down to the close relatives, such as siblings and unfortunately her uncle.

But now as the birth of the next royal child was soon upon them, male visitors had been restricted access. It was to be only the woman from now on. Of course, Henry was an exception, he came everyday, twice some days, and stayed for an hour or so before leaving for more state affairs and her brother Charles, at her request, was allowed access but he usually only came every two days but she didn't mind, he was a nice distraction and she was sure that a couple of her ladies thought that as well.

Anne was usually present in her chambers most of the day and she felt bad for her, she didn't understand why Anne would want to spend so much time with her. She was glad for the company but sometimes she felt like Anne would have better things to do. Luckily, she kept her mind occupied on other things other than the fates of childbirth.

Elizabeth also came to visit, eager to help in anyway possible, which Katherine fought was sweet. She hoped that if the child in her belly was a girl, that her daughter would be as caring and sweet as Elizabeth, and smart.

Elizabeth had brought her new companion along a couple of times with her permission; Eleanor Knivert was her name if she remembered correctly. The girl was kind natured if not a bit shy and she and Elizabeth seemed to get along splendidly.

Henry's other daughter, Mary, had come twice but Katherine knew that was only because Mary didn't want her father to have any reason to be displeased with the amount of respect she was giving Katherine. Her visits were short but Katherine had heard rumours through her ladies that Philip was trying to pressure Mary into being more civil with Katherine so maybe it was just Mary trying? Katherine didn't really know and at the moment, she didn't really care.

All she wanted was this child out of her belly.

"Anne, I can not stand this waiting!" exclaimed Katherine, her head falling back on the pillows again. "I fear I shall go mad! They will forever call the 'Mad Rose' or the 'Mad Princess Consort'. Can you imagine it?"

Anne chuckled under her breath. "Do not worry, soon enough you will hold that child in your belly in your arms and all will be worth it. I am sure the King will think so as well."

Katherine sighed again. This was never going to end. The reassurances were definitely starting to sound repetitive.

Then suddenly, Katherine looked around frantically, still lying back on her pillows but one hand fell to around her stomach as she started to hyperventilate. As her breathing became more rapid, her ladies noticed and Anne put down her German book that she was reading and rushed to Katherine's bedside and held her hand as Katherine's eyes looked big and frightened.

Jane Boleyn knew exactly what was happening as she pulled back the bed sheets to see the sheet soaked in liquid. Katherine's water had broken. "Get the midwives," said Jane, calmly as she helped Katherine move to a more comfortable position for the birth. Anne just continued to hold Katherine's hand as she tried to soothe her.

Katherine's ladies didn't seem to get the full situation, as what it seemed like Joan Bulmer's instigation, the ladies started giggling and clapping at the thought of a new baby being born.

Jane, not comfortable with leaving Katherine's side, walked over to Joan and snapped her fingers at her. "Don't make me repeat myself; this is not a time for foolery, go get the midwife – now." Joan shocked at Jane snapping at her stood still but one of the other ladies quickly ran off to go get them.

"Well, you seem to not follow those orders Mistress Bulmer so I would advise you listen to these ones. You must go and find the King and tell him of the momentous occasion, do you understand. He must find out now." Joan nodded and quickly curtsied at the same time before running off to find the King.

At this time of the day she knew that he probably wasn't out hunting which he liked to do with his grace, the Duke of Suffolk, and he probably wasn't in a council meeting, not that she knew when they were on so she assumed that he would be in his private quarters. For most other people, that would have been the logical first place to look but for Joan she had to think about it.

As she was walking at a fast pace through the corridors, corridors she still thought she could easily get lost in, she walked straight into the back of a man. Luckily it was only the Princess Consort's brother – Charles.

"Why so out of breath Mistress Bulmer, is something amiss," said Charles with a smirk on his face, thinking that Joan must have left something somewhere.

Joan just shook her head. "No, well I think nothing is amiss, but in any case, I must see the King, now," she said looking for away to get past him but he kept blocking her way as did the other courtiers standing around him.

Charles knew exactly what that meant, there was only one reason that Joan Bulmer would have reason to seek out the King – his sister was in labour.

"No, I will seek out the King," said Charles turning Joan around by her shoulders. "You just go back where you came from and help my sister. She, from what I presume, will need all the help she can get."

Joan nodded; relieved she didn't have to break the news to the King as she knew that she would be too nervous to do so herself and she quickly walked back to the Princess Consort's chambers while Charles rushed to the Kings.

Charles got there in quicker time than Joan would have but was blocked at the doorway by one of the King's sentries. Charles sighed. "I have most urgent news for the King that needs to be told to him, right now."

The sentry, not realizing what Charles could mean from this just shook his head. "He is in a meeting with his grace, the Duke of Suffolk and the Earl of Hertford; he is not to be disturbed I was told."

Charles laughed quietly to himself, he was sure the King would want to hear this and wouldn't mind being disturbed. "I don't think that his majesty will mind being disturbed, for this grand news."

The sentry finally realising what was happening stepped away from the door and let Charles inside.

All three men in the room looked bewildered that someone had entered the room but once Henry realised who it was he smiled. "What is the matter Charles? What is so urgent?"

Charles smiled. "The Princess Consort has gone into labour."

Henry laughed and patted Brandon on the shoulder as he walked past him to get to his young brother-in-law. "This is wonderful news," said Henry patting the young man on the shoulder and both Brandon and Seymour knew that this was the end of their meeting for now. "You must go and wait for your sister to give birth, I want you to be the one to tell me when my son has arrived," he said as he patted the man on the shoulder one more time before Charles ran off.

Henry smiled towards the two over men in the room. "Edward and Charles, I am giving you the honour of preparing the celebrations for the birth of my son. I want the court to know that my true wife is about to give England another heir."

Edward and Charles looked at each over as they came up from their bows. They were shocked as it was to find out that they would be the ones with the honour and were both pleased that the Duke of Norfolk had been passed over for this honour, especially considering that he was the Princess Consort's England.

They just couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

* * *

"I don't want to push," Katherine screamed as everyone was huddled around her waiting for her to push.

She didn't want to push. It was going to end badly, she just knew it. For most of the ladies, it was slightly amusing even if it was the right to be amusing. For all this time, Katherine didn't want the child in her womb any longer and at the point when the child was about take its first breath she wanted the child to stay in her womb.

While Jane and Anne where trying to coax Katherine into pushing, realising with each contraction that the baby could likely come out dead if Katherine didn't decide to push, the midwife just rolled her eyes as she too tried to coax Katherine. Never in her whole time as a midwife had she seen a woman want to keep the child in her belly at this time.

They had been like this for half-an-hour, coaxing but getting nowhere. Both Jane and Anne knew that they would get nowhere with Katherine. They knew that she was petrified of dying of childbed fever as the last wife of Henry who gave birth to a child did. But they knew that she wouldn't listen to Jane or Anne at all, they had never given birth to a child and so they had no experience to what a woman felt when giving birth.

As they gave each other sympathetic glances, Anne decided what needed to be done. Mary had to get involved.

She was the only one they could get in the room that had had a child previously and that Katherine _might_ trust. Anne had immediately eliminated all of Katherine's ladies as they were all too young to have had children yet but Mary was a good chance of convincing Katherine to push.

The only problem was convincing Mary.

Anne waved to Joan for her to come over and take her place beside Katherine. Katherine became frantic at the switch of hands. "You said you wouldn't forsake me," said Katherine breathlessly. "You promised."

"Do not worry Katherine, I will be right back, I just need some fresh air," said Anne, quickly thinking of something and it seemed to be alright with Katherine.

As she walked out of the chamber, she saw that the Princess Consort's brother was waiting outside.

Before he could even ask the question that she knew that he was going to ask her, she just shook her head. "Not yet Charles, the child has not arrived yet."

Charles seemed satisfied but still nervous as he waited for his little sister to give birth to England's next heir while Anne walked off quickly to Mary's apartments. She knew that people would probably give her bewildered looks at the state she was in but she didn't care at this moment. At this moment, she cared about Katherine delivering her child safely.

She made it to Mary's apartments quickly and went into the room without notice. Mary was sitting with Sybilla is her lap singing her a little song when Anne walked in the room and Mary turned her head immediately while Sybilla clapped her hands at seeing her 'Auntie' Anna.

"Has the Princess Consort given birth to her child?" asked Mary who had already heard that Katherine Howard was giving birth to her father's child at that moment. Her expression didn't change when Anne shook her head. "Then why are you here Anne, why aren't you with Katherine."

"Because we need you Mary," said Anne, almost pleadingly as she walked closer to Mary. "She will not push Mary, she is afraid. She will trust no one when we tell her it is alright. I believe it to be because we ourselves have not given birth to any children. You're our only help."

Mary sighed as she handed Sybilla over to Mistress Frideswide. She knew that she had to help Katherine. Even though she might not like Katherine that much, she knew that she didn't want to see the child die, especially when it could be considered her fault if she did not help. All in all, that child was her future brother or sister and needed to at least breathe its first breath.

Mary walked at a pace behind Anne as they went into Katherine's apartments. Charles who was still waiting for anything to happen was shocked to see the King's eldest daughter make an appearance to be by his sister's bedside but didn't question it. Even though he was the Princess Consort's brother, he had no right to question the Queen or the Duchess of Bavaria.

Mary was shocked to see the chaos that was ensuing in Katherine's apartments. Mary knew that nothing like this happened during her own labour of Sybilla; everything had been relatively calm and had happened quickly.

Obviously Katherine's stubbornness to do anything was apart of this problem.

Anne quickly resumed her place beside Katherine and motioned for Mary to take Jane's place much to Jane's and Katherine's bewilderment. Mary took hold of Katherine's hand and looked into Mary's eyes. "I hear that you will not push this child out of you," said Mary sternly, even though she felt slightly sorry for Katherine now in this position.

Katherine nodded. "I am afraid."

Mary smiled for Katherine's sake. "There is nothing to be afraid of Katherine. This child wants to come out but you need to help it. It wants to meet its mother, do you understand? There is nothing to be afraid of. I came out perfectly from childbirth."

"We're you afraid," asked Katherine with eyes like those of a child and Mary had to remind herself that they were dealing with basically a child. She was younger than Mary and for someone younger than her, it must be a frightening experience.

"Of course, every mother is but just think of the reward in the end," said Mary smiling at Katherine who tried smiling back through all of the pain. "It will be worth it but you need to push Katherine, will you push for your child?"

Katherine nodded and squeezed Mary and Anne's hands tightly as she pushed. The midwife, pleased that someone was finally making the young Princess Consort see sense, got ready to deliver the child properly once more.

"Thank you, Mary," said Katherine smiling at her after her first push. Mary nodded in reply. All in all, she didn't want to see another child of King Henry VIII loose its mother.

The midwife looked up above the sheet at the three royal women at the other end of the bed. "I can see the head crowning, milady," said the midwife encouragingly. "I just need you to push for me one more time."

"You can do this Katherine," said Anne soothingly as she rubbed Katherine's hand before Katherine sat up and pushed harder than she had the last time, thrilled at the prospect of finally seeing what her child looked liked. Even Mary and Anne could feel the push was harder thanks to the extra squeezing power on their hands that Katherine was giving.

Katherine fell back as the child came out from her. The midwife slapped the child on the bottom and the infant made a wailing sound to make sure that everyone knew it was around and alive.

Katherine smiled at the sound of it and Mary and Anne both smiled down at her glistening face as the midwife took the child away. "Where is she taking..." finally realising the most important question. "What is it? It is a boy or a girl?"

* * *

_**AN: **I feel so mean, leaving you with a cliff hanger like that! Oh well, let the speculation continue. Also, I hope you don't mind me adding a bit of Anne Stanhope at the beginning. I was missing her a reportedly (I just read it on The Tudors Wiki) she is having an affair with the Earl of Surrey in S4 (who is also said to be Katherine's uncle) so I need to fill my disappointment with the writers. Why can't they show Edward and Anne as they really were?!?! Who knows. But I think she will have some control over him if that line in the trailer tells us anything! I so can not wait for S4! _

_PS: I have had some inspiration for future scenes with lines from the trailer or scenes from the trailers for S4 so be looking out for them!_

_If you liked what you read, don't forget to favourite and review!_

TBC


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_**AN: **Welcome back to yet another chapter of **The Mare & The Rose**. I didn't keep you waiting long this time did I? Well it is a short chapter but it is 'kind-of' the closing of the first phase of my story. I would like to thank once again everyone that has reviewed along the way and for the last chapter as well. We will be fast forwarding a year in the next chapter so I hope you enjoy this short - but happy new chapter. _

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own The Tudors, never have nor will I ever.

* * *

_

**Chapter Fifteen**

**11 November 1541**

He had been disappointed with the arrival of another daughter.

He couldn't deny this fact. He had already sent word to Brandon and Seymour to stop the preparations for the celebration of a Prince and was now on his way to see Katherine, and their new daughter.

He already knew that he wouldn't upset Katherine with the arrival of a _healthy_ daughter. A healthy daughter was a good sign, it proved she was capable of bearing a healthy child into the world and was a better sign than a stillborn or miscarriage, he knew that he had to remind himself that.

As he walked into Katherine's apartments he saw her ladies clearing the bloodied linen as they had already changed their mistresses' linens to fresh ones. They all smiled and curtsied towards their sovereign as he walked through the door. They all wanted him to feel as positive about the new Princess as possible.

Mary then walked out of the bed chamber and as she realised that it was her father in front of her, she curtsied deeply towards him. Henry was shocked to see his eldest daughter standing in front of him, obviously having been in there with Katherine as she was giving birth to their child. He was happy to see her making an effort and showing respect to Katherine, even if it was at the oddest times.

She quickly hurried past him, eager to get back to her own daughter and thinking it was best if she left to give the couple some privacy. Anne soon followed suit, walking out of the bedchamber before Henry walked past himself.

As Anne left, Henry made his way passed the curtain and into the bedchamber where Katherine was popped up on pillows holding the new baby in her arms with Joan Bulmer sitting beside her and giggling at the baby. It was obvious that they were both enthralled with the new little baby, who gurgled back at their laughter.

Katherine then noticed the presence of her husband, as did Joan. Joan stood up quickly and curtsied before rushing out of the room, almost stumbling of the door. Katherine smiled up at Henry, hoping he wouldn't be too upset with the prospect of having another daughter.

Of course, this daughter would be considered legitimate unlike Mary and Elizabeth and therefore would be a powerful tool in creating allies with another country.

Henry walked forward and stood by Katherine's bed side and Katherine's eyes followed him every step of the way. She was nervous of how he would handle having another daughter but so far he seemed to be taking it alright. But of course this was Henry and his mood swings were forever changing.

"May I hold her," he asked, already knowing that Katherine was probably very protective of her daughter. Katherine nodded, shocked that this was Henry's request and handed over her little girl into Henry's waiting arms, though she was sure that Henry noticed her wince of pain as she shifted positions.

As soon as the Princess was in her father's arms, she opened her bright blue eyes up at him and instantly Henry smiled. "She knows who her father is," said Henry, still looking upon this new bundle of joy. Katherine smiled at this. She was glad that Henry was warming to their daughter and not showing obvious distress over her not being a boy, a son, a prince.

"Does she have a name yet?" asked Henry, looking up from the Princess for a second to look at Katherine. Katherine shook her head. She had not yet thought of any names for a girl, nor had she really thought of any names for a boy either, she had just expected that Henry would name their child.

Henry nodded, seeing that Katherine had not thought of a girl's name, obviously thinking that their child would be a son. She probably had a list full of boys names. "Well then..." he said before thinking of possible names for his new daughter. "What about Margaret?" It would be a suitable name for a Princess of England; it was his own sister's name after all.

Margaret, it would definitely suit her child though Katherine. She nodded and smiled at Henry's suggestion. Her daughter would be her own little Maggie.

Henry smiled and kissed Margaret's forehead. "My daughter Margaret, the petal of my world and of this kingdom."

He kissed her head once more before handing her back to Katherine. "I must go, I will be back later but I have some urgent business to attend to."

Once Henry left, Katherine looked down at her daughter again, her little Margaret and tapped her nose. "I think we will be safe now."

* * *

**14 November 1541**

Queen Anne had the privilege of holding her new 'step-daughter' at the christening. She was after all, the child's godmother. The child was already very sweet and Katherine's ladies had a hard task whenever trying to remove the child from her mother's arms.

The procession was now on its way back to the Princess Consort's chambers to place the Princess in her mother's arms once again. As they walked through the corridors, the procession was lead by a herald and he knew that he had the important task of presenting to the royal court the name of the new Princess.

"God, of infinite goodness, send long and prosperous life to the high and mighty, Princess of England, Margaret."

The little Princess already seemed to know what her name was, even though it seemed to be hardly used when her parents were talking to her, they would ever be referring her to Maggie or petal, it seemed that she would have at least a dozen names to call herself by all of her life.

Thankfully they came into the Princess Consort's chambers as the Princess started squirming in Anne's arms, restless from all of the preceding that had been going on. The little Princess obviously wanted to be back in her mother's arms, arms that were on a person that was firmly sitting down.

Katherine was sitting upright on her bed with an obviously expensive day robe of the colour aqua. She had recently become in love with the colour and thought that it suited her very well and she did want to make a good impression on the courtiers after spending a month in the 'big dark room' as her brother referred it to.

Anne smiled at Katherine who laughed a little at the sight of her daughter. It wasn't uncommon for Katherine to giggle or laugh, her and her ladies did it on a frequent occurrence but over the last month it had not happened so much with Katherine cooped up in her birthing chamber but now that the Princess was born, all seemed to be merry.

Anne placed Margaret into her mother's arms that were outstretched immediately ready to take her daughter into them. As she was placed into them, Katherine kissed her daughter on her forehead and the stroked the top of her head which was covered in a fuzz of dark blonde hair, just like her mother's.

Everything in the world now should be perfect.

* * *

_**AN: **Well I hope you all aren't disappointed with a girl. If you are, I will henceforth call you Henry. Anyway... like I said earlier, next chapter, a time jump, so already our little Princess will be a little bigger. Also... just giving a forewarning to anyone who might not want spoilers for the fourth season, you might have to wait in reading this. I will be taking some heavy inspiration from the first couple of episodes of Season 4 (since yes, I have watched them and they are amazing!!! Beautiful, stunning, awesome Anne of Cleves as well, and YAY! Elizabeth in first episode and loads of Katherine Howard!! But Henry and Kitty go at it - a lot, plus loads and loads and loads of dance scenes). Anyway... I thought I would give you a warning, of course things will be altered for the purposes of my story. If you liked what you read, please review._

TBC.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_**AN:** Welcome back already to another chapter of **The Mare & The Rose**. I am updating quickly aren't I? Well, I might be a bit slower in coming weeks thanks to assignments and tests that I have due in anycase, I will try and update again, as well as updating my other two stories, whose chapters are almost done as I am sure that some people are wondering 'why does she only update this one?'. Well, I might update all three on the same day if you are lucky!._

_In any case, thank you to all of you view that reviewed the last chapter. I will get around to answering your questions in case you still want to know. I seriously can not stop watching them! When you watch them, you will see some similar aspects in some of these scenes. So it could be spoiler-ish and I know so of you don't like that so beware._

_Thank you once again for reading and if you like what you read, write a review!_

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I do not own The Tudors, never have and I never will.

* * *

_

**Chapter Sixteen**

**30 December 1542**

All of Katherine's ladies hurried around the mistress's chambers to get all of the New Year's gifts for all of Katherine's recipients ready. Of course, the one-year old Princess Margaret was on the top of that list. Margaret was already spoiled by Katherine, Henry allowing her to give their child whatever she wanted, with the hope that a son would be soon around the corner. That son had not emerged yet but Katherine always hoped every month that she would be with child, though she wouldn't look forward to nine months of being fat again.

"Sir Edward," said Katherine, holding a new doll for her daughter in her hands. She looked around the room to see one her male servants and she thankfully found him quickly. "This doll must be nicely put with all of the other gift's for the Princess Margaret and make sure that it is the first gift she will see."

"Yes, my lady," said Sir Edward, happy to do the Princess Consort's bidding but still a bit ashamed to be carrying a child's doll around in his hands.

One of Katherine's ladies ran through all of the frantic behaviour through the chamber and ran straight for Katherine. "My lady, the King is here."

Katherine smiled. Henry had told her that he would come when his children had arrived from their various destinations and would be presented to the both of them before giving their greetings to Queen Anne. This meant that Margaret would be here in any moment but thankfully, Margaret would be the only one not leaving her to see Queen Anne.

The King's eldest daughter Mary and her family would not be presented today as they would be presented in a couple days time at the New Year's celebrations. Really, Katherine was surprised that Mary would be coming since she was now six months along with her second child but Mary had insisted that she would be fine, especially since she knew her daughter, the Lady Sybilla, desperately wanted to see the finery of court at this time of the year.

Katherine, within all of the frantic behaviour, started to frantically fix her hair with the help of one of her ladies as she walked out from her bed chamber and into her presence chamber. Another one of her ladies and Jane Boleyn took their places in the doorway between the two rooms while a couple of the over ladies fixed things here and there.

"Sweetheart," said Henry, smiling jubilantly as he walked into the Princess Consort's chambers. "There are three people come to be presented to you." Katherine stood up from the curtsey she gave her husband and smiled.

"Lady Bryan," said Henry as his son's governess and his only son walked into the room. The older lady curtseyed towards the King and his Princess Consort. "My son, Prince Edward." Katherine could see the joy on Henry's face at being able to show his son off at court. Edward, smiling, still stood back a bit. "Come forward child," instructed Henry before bending over a little bit and whispering to his son. "You remember the Princess Consort, Katherine, say hello to her."

Edward smiled up at Katherine and bowed. "Hello, your majesty."

"Oh, he is such a sweet boy," said Katherine as she bent down to his eye level. She had not seen Prince Edward for such a long time and he had grown up so much from then, he also seemed to have come out of his shell and this was a pleasant surprise for Katherine.

"Hello your grace," said Katherine. "I am so delighted to see you once again."

"Thank you," replied the young Prince of Wales, a smile still spread on his face.

Henry, happy to see his younger wife and his son getting along, diverted his attentions to Lady Bryan to make sure that everything was alright with his son. "Is he well? Eating well? The weather is not harming him?"

"He is very well and healthy, your majesty," replied Lady Bryan, making sure that the King could see that she gave the best possible care to the only Prince of England. "And every care that could be taken is for his better comfort."

Henry smiled, happy to know that his son was healthy and in good hands. "On the other hand, don't spoil him too much." He gently pinched his son's cheeks before lifting the boy and turning him to the door. All of the Princess Consort's ladies laughed at this in delight but it was received back with a harsh glare from Lady Rochford.

"Go on now, be a good boy do you hear," Henry said, pointing to his young son to make sure the point came across.

"Thank you sir," said Edward as he bowed towards his father then he bowed towards the Princess Consort before leaving the room. "Good day madam."

Katherine waved to her young step-son as he left the room and Henry couldn't help but smile before taking Katherine's hand and kissing it. He still couldn't believe how this perfect jewel of womanhood could be his but she was and he was forever grateful.

Straight after Edward left, Henry's second daughter came through the doors followed by her loyal governess, Kat Ashley. Elizabeth had not been to court now for six months and her growth spurt was evident; she almost looked like a completely different person.

Henry smiled. "Welcome Elizabeth," he said as Elizabeth curtseyed deeply towards the two of them.

"Your majesties, I honoured to be presented to you and wish you much joy and happiness during the festive season," said Elizabeth in a way that would make you think that it was being said by a much older person.

Katherine stepped forward smiling. "Elizabeth we are both glad to have you here," said Katherine before thinking of the necklace that was around her own neck. "Here I would like you to have this," she said as unlatched the necklace from around her own neck and handed it to Elizabeth. "It is not worth much but think of it as an early present for the New Year."

Elizabeth looked in awe at the necklace. To her, the necklace would have been worth a fortune. "Thank you your majesty," said Elizabeth as she traced her fingers over the pearls in her hands. "I will always cherish this your majesty."

Henry chuckled a bit under his breath at the excitement his daughter got from a mere necklace. He hoped that she would be just as pleased with the gifts she would be receiving from himself, Anne and Katherine for New Years. He was sure that she would.

Elizabeth, still on a high from receiving the necklace, knew that she best leave now as her younger sister Margaret would be outside with her own governess, Lady Latymer, waiting to be received by her parents. "Your majesties," she said as she curtseyed and then left the room.

Henry stared at his daughter for a moment. There was something about her presence that reminded him of his child's mother, the whore, the concubine, Mistress Anne Boleyn. He knew that he was right to sentence her execution, she had deceived him and Elizabeth was better off with the influences of his last three wives.

His thoughts were disturbed by Katherine squeezing his hand in excitement at the fact that the third person would probably be her favourite, correction, was her favourite person.

Little Princess Margaret walked in, something that shocked Katherine, holding the hand on her governess, Catherine Parr. Catherine had been selected by the advice of one of Katherine's ladies, Parr's own sister Anne Parr. Her credentials were good, and Henry had agreed that she would be an excellent choice in looking after their daughter.

Margaret, not used to formality when it came to her mother, ran wobbly towards her mother and crashed into a hug as her mother had bent down to greet her. Catherine was shocked to see her charge do this; sure she had told Margaret enough times that this was not the way to greet her parents. Henry saw his youngest daughter's governess facial expression and just winked at her, hoping that she would see that this was alright.

This was an informal visit for Katherine and was only watched by Katherine's ladies, there was no harm in it.

Margaret kissed the top of her daughter's head and stroked her blonde curls. She then picked up Margaret and took her over to her ladies who were delighted at the presence of the Princess and quick to complement the Princess in any way.

Henry just laughed at the site of this before walking over to Margaret's governess. "My lady, is everything well with the Princess? Is she healthy in every way?"

Catherine smiled at nodded. "Yes, your majesty, the Princess is healthy in every way and is sure to thrive." She decided not to mention that the child was incredibly spoilt and was surely to take that attitude into adult hood but since she was only young, and didn't seem to be harmed too much by the excessive gifts but sooner or later she would.

Henry nodded and the laughed as Margaret gave a large kiss on her mother's cheek as all of her ladies laughed as well.

He was sure that by the end of the year, his rose, his Katherine, would provide him with a healthy Duke of York.

* * *

Edward was always hard at work these days considering that the King was entrusting more and more on his council as he was the eldest uncle of the future King of England. At least, Anne thought, that the King only entrusted military care into the hands of her brother-in-law who was foolish when it came to anything of any real value.

It just irritated her that he seemed to have no time for her these days. She wasn't a woman that craved attention but ever since she had given birth to her second daughter, Jane, he seemed to be mildly irritated with her. It had been for a year now and it was driving her to the point of insanity.

Now that wasn't to say that they hadn't been together since then, of course they had. Edward was still a man and she still a woman and of course the lingering fact that Edward wanted another son. It was always the want of another son when it came to men wasn't it.

"Did Surrey speak to you before he left?" asked Anne, fiddling around with the objects on her husband's desks as she tried to casually start the conversation. Surrey had come to their chambers while Edward had been in council with the King. She had known why he had really come, an 'acquaintance' of his had told him of her _virtues_. She imagined that it had been Bryan and now Surrey wanted a taste himself but she had already decided that she wouldn't give herself to him, the evidence of her last extramarital affair still and always present in her eldest daughter.

"No," replied Edward, not even lifting his head from the documents that he was signing. "Since he has returned to court from France he has made it plain to all that will listen that he despises us, 'new men'. I don't suppose that he would deal with you?" he asked, finally looking up at his wife as she walked around to stand next to her husband's chair.

She couldn't believe the nerve of Edward, basically asking her to enter Surrey's bed on his return. She decided that she would play along with Edward. She wouldn't sleep with Surrey but she could still tempt him, make her his heart's or a lower regions desire. "I suppose," she said casually. "Perhaps".

Edward smiled and then Anne launched into his back, leaning against it and putting her hands across his shoulders and down his chest. He wanted to laugh at the way that instead of being happy at him for letting her go off and openly flirt with another man, she came back to him. She always surprised him that was for sure.

"Why is it so important," Anne asked, curious to know why Edward was so paranoid over the Earl of Surrey.

"Surrey is heir to a great title and great fortune. His family have royal blood. Even you can see the merits of dealing with him," said Edward frustrated as he got up from his chair and turned his back on Anne.

Anne stood their shocked at her husband's attitude. She had never seen him act this way before. He had been cold before but this was different.

It was if he had discovered something.

* * *

**31 December 1542**

Katherine held her one-year-old daughter, Margaret, up in her arms so she could see out the window to what was falling from the sky outside – snow.

All of Catherine's ladies rushed beside and behind Katherine to look out of the large windows of her chambers to see the snow falling from the sky. It was so beautiful and everyone was in the festive mood for there was to be dancing and a banquet for all of the court tomorrow night, and little Margaret would also be attending.

"Can you see the snow Maggie," asked Katherine who pointed to the 'white-stuff' falling from the sky. Margaret clapped and nodded, her dark blonde curls bouncing everywhere and of course, as everything the Princess Margaret did, everyone of Katherine's laughed in delighted giggles.

Jane Boleyn sighed at all this. She was much older than the other ladies and had been from the beginning of the King's marriage to his Princess Consort, told to make sure that the ladies and the Princess Consort behaved in a responsible manner and did not run as wild as they would if they had been left all on their own accord.

Jane coughed as the pallet with the Princess Margaret's gifts was brought in. Katherine spun around with Margaret in her arms and hurriedly walked over to the seat that was next to where the pallet had been placed and all of her ladies followed in quick pursuit, anxious to see what the Princess would like best.

Margaret sat on the floor next to the pallet and immediately picked up the doll that had been placed on the top by Sir Edward. She continued to pick up over presents with the help of her mother. There was a collection of various toys, clothes and jewellery for her daughter to sift through but this was not the end of it. More would be waiting for her in her chambers, given to her by the King, Queen Anne and her siblings, as well as gifts from various courtiers who wished to gain favour with the King or the Princess Consort.

Lady Latymer, who was standing on the side of the room, beside Lady Rochford, dreaded the idea of packing all of these gifts with her to take back to Eltham but it would have to be done and she was sure that the Princess Consort would have some trunks that would be of use to carry it all.

"Catherine," said Jane quietly to the other lady. Cate snapped her head around and smiled at the woman that she had gotten to know better over the last day. "How is the Princess to look after?"

"She is a good girl," replied Cate smiling. "But she is rather spoilt as you can probably already notice but her laugh infects all of her servants and they forget whenever she is being a bit to spoilt, or expecting more."

Jane laughed. She could imagine the Princess growing up to be just like her mother when she grew up. She just hoped that whoever the Princess was married off to would be willing to spend as much on her as the King and Princess Consort spent of their 'petal' of the kingdom.

Without even saying anything, she could tell that the child's governess agreed.

* * *

**1 January 1543**

The New Year festivities were well under way and the court was busy with being merry and was already heavily in the festive mood. Many had already come up to compliment the Princess who was sitting beside her mother but had gradually crept fully onto her lap while they also complemented the King on his son who was sitting beside Queen Anne on his own chair. Lady Elizabeth was sitting on the other side of Katherine and enjoyed speaking to her half-sister, who greatly enjoyed the company of her sister.

Suddenly, a herald spoke up. "Their graces, the Duke and Duchess of Bavaria and the Lady Sybilla."

Mary, heavily pregnant, walked holding the hand of her husband Philip while their daughter stood behind them followed by Lady Frideswide and Mary's two maids. The King, Queen and the Princess Consort got up to greet the three of them as they rised from the curtseys and bows.

"My beautiful daughter," Henry said holding Mary's hands to make sure she had her balance. He smiled at the sight of her rounded belly and was sure that his first grandson would be born in this New Year. He nodded towards Philip before turning his attentions to his granddaughter.

"Is this my granddaughter?" he asked playfully to the almost two-year old, dark-haired girl standing in front of him.

Sybilla curtseyed again and nodded. "Yes, your majesty."

Jane Boleyn, who was standing in the crowd of onlookers, was surprised to see how different the two youngest daughters of the House of Tudor were so different. Margaret was full of giddily anticipation and was as impatient as no one before while Sybilla seemed to bare herself with such grace and dignity beyond her years. It was clear that they had definitely inherited their traits from each of their mothers.

"Please, call me grandpapa," said Henry as he picked up Sybilla and gave her a kiss on the cheek before placing her down again. Margaret who was sitting down next to her sister looked on rather annoyed at the fact that her father was showing more attentions to her 'niece' than to herself. "Please enjoy the festivities."

Mary smiled at took Philip's hand which he had held out and the three of them took their place on the side of the room.

Even when her father and mother had come back to sit with her, Margaret still felt something strange towards Sybilla, even if she was only a year old. There was something in these two girls that could one day cause catastrophes on each other's lives.

* * *

_**AN: **Well, I hope you all liked that chapter. I will have more Queen Anne in next chapter as she wasn't really in this chapter. Also, Thomas Culpepper will get a bit of the part in the next one, and I hope you liked how I entered Catherine Parr into the story. I am sure she will be a good influence on the Princess. If you liked what you read, please review._

TBC


	18. Chapter Seventeen

_**AN: **Welcome back to a new chapter of **The Mare & The Rose**. I have kind-of-let all of my stories just hang for a while recently and I am sorry about that but don't fear as I am back, ready to update all of my stories and I have a couple of new ones that I will launch soon. But, this is the first that I am updating but within the next few days you should see updates to 'A Death To Coronation' and 'Consort of Gloriana'. _

_I would like to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter, it does mean a lot and it does making writing these stories much more fun when you know that people are actually reading them, and writing them. _

_Well, thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own The Tudors or the historical characters, never have and I never will._

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**21 January 1543**

Katherine didn't want to let go of her daughter, not in the knowledge that she would not be seeing her precious child for a while, with the child going back to Eltham Palace while the royal court would be moving on to Greenwich Palace. She hated the idea of not knowing when she would see her daughter next.

She had been continuously been walking around her chambers with the Princess Margaret in her arms for at least the last ten, probably even more minutes, and Catherine, as the child's governess, knowing the essence of time and that it would not sit well with the King if the child was not able to return to Eltham before dark, wanted to intercede the farewell to take her charge down to the carriage to the Princess's entourage could be on their way but also knew that if the King found out about her breaking apart the Princess Consort and her daughter, it would not sit down well either.

Jane Boleyn walked up to stand beside the Princess's governess, a woman whom she had come to know better over the last couple of weeks due to the never ending presence of either the Princess in her mother's chambers or the Princess Consort visiting the royal nursery.

"I suspect Catherine that the Princess Consort will never let go of her child unless one of us intercedes," said Jane, a smile on her face as she spoke of her mistresses utter love for her daughter. "Shall I be the one to do it or shall you?"

Catherine smiled, a small laugh reaching her lips. "I suspect she would listen to you over me, she would just try to reason with me that it will be alright if the Princess stays with her a while longer."

Jane shook her head. She knew that Catherine was right as it had already happened two times before and each time one of the Princess Consort's ladies would have to go and ask the King on what should be done and he, always wishing to please his young, energetic wife, just went along with Katherine and said that it would be alright if she stayed for another day or two.

This time though, they were sure that the patience of the King would wear thin and they might all be in trouble for not doing what he planned for his daughter.

"I shall see what I can do," said Jane to Catherine before heading over to her mistress, who was standing still for the moment, still holding her daughter in her arms who at the moment was playing with the necklace around her mother's neck.

"My lady," said Jane as she curtsied before her mistress. "It is time for the Princess to return to Eltham Palace."

Katherine looked up from her daughter to her chief lady-in-waiting and shook her head. "I am sure that his majesty would wish for the Princess to stay, at least for one more day," she said innocently, looking back at her daughter who was giving her a gummy smile.

Jane sighed, knowing that it might come down to physically taking the child off of her mother. "My lady," she replied. "The King has given strict instructions that the Princess Margaret is to return to Eltham today, he would not like it if the trip was postponed yet again."

Katherine sighed and Jane knew that this would lead to Katherine sulking around for the next few days and the King giving her anything 'material' that she wanted. She then nodded before stroking the top of her daughter's curly blonde hair. "I will come see you as soon as I can ok," she said to her daughter before kissing the top of head and handing her over to her governess.

"Make sure she arrives the safely, Lady Latimer," Katherine said with the force of a concerned mother. "I want nothing bad to happen to her and neither does the King."

Catherine smiled and nodded, as she couldn't curtsey that much with the Princess in her arms. "I will make sure that the upmost care is taken towards the Princess," she said, nodding once more before departing the room and Katherine did not take her eyes off of them until they were fully out of sight and it was only then that she went and slumped into a chair.

"I don't like it when she leaves," sulked Katherine to Jane. "I wish she could stay with us at court but Henry, and Anne, both tell me that it is better for her health that she stays at Eltham during the year."

"It is, my lady," said Jane as she started to fold and pack away the beginning of Katherine's expansive wardrobe for the trip to Greenwich in a few days time, though she knew that the packing should have been started days ago. "Wouldn't you like your daughter to be strong and healthy, instead of being sick if she stayed here?"

Katherine nodded, still sad that he daughter did have to leave. Maybe when she was older she would be able to stay at court more often. Until then, Katherine would just have to sulk whenever her daughter left her.

* * *

Even though she did like to attend court now and again, she still liked staying at Hunsdon better, especially now with another child on the way. She could not fathom why she had decided to go into court for New Year's when she was six months pregnant but her daughter's happiness at being at court made it all the worthwhile.

Elizabeth was sitting across from her, sulking at not being at court again, and her friend and companion, Lady Eleanor Knivert, was sitting beside her as well as the Lady Elizabeth's governess, Kat Ashley.

The four women were sitting and sewing items for the upcoming child of Mary's though each and every one of them knew that Elizabeth hated sewing the items, even if she was excited about having a newborn baby in the household. "I don't see why I have to keep sewing," said Elizabeth, placing the item down in her lap gently though in a way that everyone could see she was annoyed. "Why can't we do something else, something outside maybe?"

Kat shook her head. "Elizabeth," she scolded. "You know better than to speak like that." The girl was going to get her in to trouble one day and she bet that that day would be coming sooner rather than later. "And to answer your question, it is freezing outside and I say that within ten minutes you would be complaining to be inside, by the fire, sewing."

"That sounds like Elizabeth," commented Eleanor, shaking her head.

Mary could not help but laugh. After all the years of having been all but abandoned by her father, she could never have imagined being the happy, to be married and to have a second child on the way. She could tell that her mother would have been happy for her, even if that happiness came by marrying a Lutheran.

Mary thoughts were stopped when one of her ladies put her hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at the young girl who had been serving her for the last two months and this signaled for the girl to speak. "My lady, Ambassador Chapuys is here to see you."

Mary nodded for the Lady to welcome Chapuys in and once he entered the room, being supported by a walking stick, Kat sensed that Mary would want to be alone with him to discuss certain matters, motioned for the two young girl's to follow her.

Once the three of them had left, Mary stood up to welcome her friend, placing the sewing on the table beside her. It was then that she had noticed that he was being held up by a walking stick and worry became etched across her face. "You are not well," she asked, worried about the health of the ambassador.

"These days I suffer a little from gout, my lady," he said, a smile that tried to convince Mary that he was alright and it did, if only just a little, came across his face as he bowed towards her.

"Please sit," she said, motioning towards the pair of chairs that she had previously been seated in. As they sat, a broad smile came across her face. "You are and always have been my most faithful and truest friend in all this world," she said, placing a touching hand on his arm. "I could not bear it if you were ever to leave here."

Chapuys smiled. "Thank you but I am sure that you have a most faithful friend in your husband," he said, almost dryly, his distaste for Mary's choice in husband plain to see.

Mary sighed. "Excellency, you were there for me during everything that I went through during… during my father's so-called marriage to the Lady Elizabeth's mother. I could never value anyone's advice more than I do you but… but I wish you would learn to accept my husband. He allows me to keep my faith and does not pressure me to change it and… he makes me happy."

Chapuys smiled once again. "Then I should be happy for you, I have said that I have wanted that more than anything, more than who you were married to. I am sure that even your mother would have been pleased to find you so happy." He didn't know if all he had said was true, he could never see himself as a friend to Duke Philip but he would not quarrel with him.

For the sake of Mary.

* * *

Since the birth of the Princess Margaret, Anne had begun to feel more at ease with her position as Queen. It had made her position safe and had proved that Katherine was fertile so there was no urge on her to have children herself and… well she felt at ease when around the King and was surprised when the King requested to have dinner with her tonight, alone, without Katherine.

"Was the food to your liking Anne?" asked the King, concerned with Anne's silence during their dinner.

Anne nodded and smiled. "It was very good," she replied graciously, now concerned with Henry's pleasant tone with her. Yes, they had been getting along recently, talking more often than usual but it did concern her when he was this considerate and wanted to spend more time with her.

"That is good then," he said as the plates were being taken away by the servants. "How about a game of cards?" he suggested, thinking about what to do with the rest of the time, knowing very well when it came to having dinner with Katherine, he would not play cards but another game… but he could not very well play that game with Anne.

Anne nodded, eager to play a game of cards, something that she had not done for awhile. "Yes, a game of cards would be nice your majesty."

When they were well into their game, Henry decided to speak again. "I know that Katherine is disappointed that Margaret has gone back to Eltham, I suppose a visit will be in order soon," he mused, knowing his other wife would like to see their daughter again as soon as possible and imagining what sulking she must be doing now.

"I am sure that everyone is disappointed that Margaret has left court," replied Anne, knowing that she herself would miss the little Princess's presence. She thought of her next move and placed down the card before continuing. "Her presence brings joy to everyone."

Henry smiled, thinking of his youngest child, his petal of the Kingdom. He knew that she would have the best of both of her parents, how could she not? She was the perfect little Princess, in looks and in personality. His thoughts then drifted to his eldest daughter, "It will not be long before the Lady Mary is due to give birth, and this time I am positive it will be a boy."

Anne wanted to laugh at this but she kept her composure. She remembered him saying this about Sybilla before she was born, convinced that his first grandchild would be a grandson. Whoever taught him astrology or how to read the future was obviously not that good. "I am sure that your majesty is correct," she said, placing down another card.

Henry's hand went immediately on top of hers, "Please," he said. "I am simply Henry to you."

Anne looked up stunned, this gesture, this compassion, this slightly romantic side of Henry she had never seen before startled her into speechlessness. He had never been this kind to her and it, well it touched her. Maybe things between them had been moving in a completely different direction to what she had thought.

"Henry." 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

_**AN: **__Welcome back to a new chapter of __**The Mare & The Rose**__. Thank you once again for the lovely reviews, they really are appreciated and I do love to hear your feedback. This isn't a really long chapter but I thought that it all fit and well, I just hope that you all like it. Also, it will only be a couple more chapters before we welcome the next Tudor-Bavarian baby so expect that to come soon. I will not keep you much longer and I thank you once again for taking the time to read my story._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own The Tudors, never have nor ever will._

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**12 February 1543**

It had been just under three weeks since she had seen Henry last and no one had told her why. They still thought that she was too young to understand but their silence had only made things worse, she had to come up with her own reasons and the reason was not good – he had taken a mistress.

She had been so sure of it and she had panicked, worried what a mistress might do to her position and what it would do to her daughter. This mistress could want to take over her position and provide him with a son that she was meant to give him, in time.

Anne had told her that what she was thinking was nonsense and that Henry would not discard her because he loved her deeply, and the youthful energy she brought to the court but she still wasn't convinced that Henry had not taken a mistress and when Master Culpepper came to give her a gift that the King had sent and apologize for not being able to see her she had questioned him if the King had taken a mistress and all he could do was say that he 'could not say'.

He had been no help to quash her fears.

She had then asked her brother, Charles, in the sure knowledge that he must no something and that he would not lie to her. When she had asked him if her husband had taken a mistress he told her that this wasn't the reason why the King was not seeing her but he could not tell her why.

This had only made matters worse in Katherine's mind.

But today, everything was better.

Henry had come to dine with her and was sitting opposite her smiling, which she reciprocated. If she had done anything wrong it must have been forgiven now if Henry was so happy to see her.

"I haven't seen you for a good while," said Henry as he placed the piece of meat into his mouth. He had not wanted to stay away from Katherine for so long, it was only that his leg had been troubling him again and he did not want Katherine to be alarmed or upset over his condition, especially if she was with child. "I'm sorry."

Katherine smiled faintly, accepting his apology. "I did not know the reason for it," replied Katherine, hoping that Henry would give and honest answer to quash any of her fears. "No one would tell me."

"I was unwell," replied Henry, glad to see that his people followed their orders. "Now I am better."

"Thank god," whispered Katherine in reply, though audible enough for Henry to hear, before taking a sip of the ale in her goblet.

"I trust you found something to amuse yourself while I was unwell," said Henry, hoping to hear of what his wife had been up to while he had been indisposed.

Katherine smiled and nodded. "I went to visit Margaret," she replied smiling, hoping that this would please him to hear. "She is very well but was upset not to see you as was I. I missed your majesty so much."

Henry smiled, pleased to hear of how she had spent her time. He knew how much Katherine loved Margaret and wasn't surprised that Katherine had already gone to see her, even though she had only left court three weeks ago to go back to her establishment and Eltham. "We shall have to go and visit her again soon, but Katherine, I do hope that you received the gifts that I sent you," he said, knowing that she probably did receive them but wanted to make sure in any case as they were to make up for him not being there.

"Yes but gifts are not you."

Henry laughed, still astonished that God had blessed him with such a beautiful, and loving wife who loved him so much, just as he loved her. Of course, having her as his wife had come at costs but having her beside him was worth it. It seemed God was shining down on him for giving him such two wonderful wives.

Henry looked around the room after he noticed that his goblet was dry and saw the Earl of Surrey who was his cup bearer and signaled him over to fill up his goblet.

"You are a blood relative of my wife," said Henry as Surrey poured his drink. Surrey nodded in reply, not quite sure if the statement was indeed a statement or a question. Henry smiled and nodded at the man as he backed away. He would be soon selecting a few men to become Knights of the Garter and Surrey had been a loyal and good servant and he thought that he would be a good candidate for the honor. He was also thinking of honoring Katherine's brother Charles.

Henry sighed and then remembered something as he looked at Katherine, something that he thought was very important and would please her greatly. "I have something for you," he said smiling as Katherine grinned widely. He got up and walked over to Katherine, kneeling beside her and placing a ring, incrusted with a large blue sapphire, on her finger.

"Thank you," she said as she admired the ring and played with it around her finger. "It is beautiful."

"So are you," he said, admiring his young wife's beauty before getting up and kissing her tenderly on the lips before stroking her hair. "I have not been with you for so long," he whispered into her ear. "I will visit your bedchamber tonight and nothing will please me more than for you to conceive my child."

And with that, Katherine knew that her worrying would now be moved onto a new thing.

* * *

As soon as Henry left, Katherine went to Anne's chambers. She needed some advice, some assurance, she just needed a friend and she knew that she could always count on Anne for one.

When Katherine arrived to Anne's chambers and was allowed entry, Anne asked her ladies, and Katherine's, to leave the two of them alone. As soon as the ladies left, Katherine slumped in the chair that she usually sat in when she was in Anne's chambers.

"He wants to visit me tonight," stated Katherine.

Anne would have laughed at this but she could tell that there was something bothering Katherine. "You know Katherine, it was only yesterday when you were complaining that he was not visiting you at night."

Katherine shook her head. "I don't mind him visiting, it is what he wants from the visit that frightens me," she said, looking awfully worried and afraid.

Anne sat down opposite Katherine and smiled at the girl. "What would he want from a visit that you are not used to giving Katherine," she asked, placing a gentle hand on Katherine's.

"He wants another child," Katherine almost yelled, getting up from her seat and started pacing the room. "I thought that he would still wait a while yet before becoming anxious for me to conceive again but no, when he dined with me today he said that it would please him for me to conceive his child. I must have been deluding myself that Margaret was enough but…"

"Katherine," interrupted Anne, knowing that if she left Katherine rambling on for much longer she would never be able to stop her. "It has been over a year since you gave birth to Margaret, he would expect that soon enough you would provide him with another child."

Katherine nodded as she slumped back into her chair. "But I am afraid Anne, I am afraid that if I do conceive that I will give him another daughter and that I may be in more strife than ever."

* * *

It was only another month before she went into confinement for her second child so Mary had decided that during this month she would give Sybilla as much attention as was possible, though it did not change how thing happened too much. She did not want Sybilla to be felt out by a new baby sibling who would probably take the attention while it was a newborn baby, especially if the baby was a boy as she already knew that her father, the King, would show more attention to a male grandchild than to Sybilla.

So for now she was sitting in her daughter's nursery in Hunsdon where Sybilla was playing with her dolls. She liked to watch her daughter play, it reminded her of her carefree days when she was a Princess and her mother was still the Queen.

"Mama, mama," said her almost two-year-old daughter who ran up to her holding her favorite doll in her hand, the one that Mary had given her for Christmas. "Will you 'elp me make a dress?" she asked innocently, looking at her mother hoping she would say yes. Her mother always made the best dresses for her dolls.

Mary nodded, pleased that her daughter valued her dresses the most and not the ones that were sent from court from either the Queen or the Princess Consort. She had come to peace with the fact that her father had two wives and could no longer blame Katherine for what had happened. She could even say that she got along with her now even though she was younger than herself.

"What colour would you like?" she asked her daughter who had climbed on the seat to sit beside her, holding out the various pieces of fabric that were left over's from the dresses that had been made for herself and for Sybilla. Sybilla pointed to the green fabric and Mary began to sew the dress for her daughter's doll.

Sybilla looked at her mother's swollen belly. She had asked why her mama was becoming fat and her mama and Frizzy, her nurse, laughed and explained to her that she would have a baby sibling within the year. She wasn't sure that she wanted a sibling, she was afraid that everyone would love it more than her or that they would ignore her but she didn't want to be upset, not when mama and papa where so happy to have another child.

She just hoped that the sibling would like her and be a fun playmate because no matter how much fun her mama, papa, Lizzie, Ellie and Frizzy where to play with, she would like to have a playmate that would play dolls with her.

"Mama," she said looking up at her mother with wide blue eyes. "Well the baby like me?"

Mary smiled, amused with her daughters hopes that the sibling would like her. "I am sure that your baby brother or sister will love you, just like your papa and I love you."

Sybilla nodded satisfied with the answer for the moment. "But will it like my dolls? Will it play with me?"

Mary chuckled a little but was quick to stop as to not upset her daughters feelings. "If it is a little sister, then I am sure that she will love them but a baby brother might not like them." Mary was already worried that a boy might be to interested in swords and might hurt himself but she would have to reconcile herself to this fact.

Sybilla screwed her face up in disgust that a baby brother might not like her dolls. She didn't understand why he wouldn't when their mama made dresses that were so pretty for the dolls.

"Well, I would like a sister."

TBC.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**AN: **Well welcome back to the next chapter of The Mare & The Rose. So sorry that it has taken a while to update the story. Things have gotten in the way but I promise that I will pick up the pace with the story once more and I hope that you enjoy this chapter and for all of you people who are great Mary/Philip of Bavaria fans you need not worry as there is a scene for you all and this chapter is very much Mary centered, as is the next chapter but need not worry, for the other characters will be around as well.

I would like to just thank everyone that has reviewed this story so far and I hope you all enjoy the rest of the story. I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review if you like the story… I love to hear you opinions!

Thanks for reading and onto the next chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own The Tudors, never have and I never will!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**3 March 1543**

Mary was sitting slightly up in her bed with Philip laying beside her, his head rested upon his hand while his other hand was softly placed over Mary's nearly eight month pregnant belly. Mary was gently stroking Philip's hair, still amazed at how God had granted her such a magnificent and kind specimen of a man to be her husband, the father of her children.

It was only early in the morning and Mary's ladies had not yet arrived to help ready her for the day so Philip and Mary had decided to make the most out of the privacy and alone time they were given this morning.

It was not any day today, today was the day before she went into her second confinement and it was also Sybilla's second birthday. Mary could not believe that it had been this day, two years ago, when her little girl was brought into the world. It seemed like she had been with her forever, she was Mary's little ray of sunshine that she never wanted to disappear.

"I want to thank you," said Mary, still gently stroking Philip's hair before he looked up at her with a smile and a confused expression across his face. "You have made me so happy and given me everything I have ever desired in the life."

Philip noticed that Mary had a single tear falling down her face, so he slid up to sit beside Mary and gently wiped away the tear. "And I should thank you," he said smiling. "You are perfect in every way and you have made me the happiest man alive."

Mary smiled and kissed Philip tenderly and then sighed. "Can you believe that our little girl is now two years old," said Mary, thinking of her precious little girl.

Philip nodded. "Time has flown by," said Philip thinking before placing a loving hand back on Mary's belly. "As has this pregnancy my love. Soon you will be the mother of not one but two beautiful children I am sure. Have you thought of any names?"

Mary shook her head. "No," she said simply before elaborating. "I have not though of one, I don't even know what I will have… I just don't think I can pick a name without seeing the child first."

Philip nodded. "Well whatever its name is and whatever we have, I shall love it dearly, for it is a symbol of the love we share."

Mary smiled once more. "Have I ever told you how perfect you are?" asked Mary before laughing a little.

Philip screwed up his face. "Maybe once or twice," replied Philip before laughing before calming down and looking at her lovingly. "As are you, my beautiful wife."

* * *

Elizabeth and Eleanor sat on the ground with little Sybilla in her chambers, happily playing with her and her new toys that she received for her birthday. Mary smiled as she watched her sister, her sister's friend and her daughter all playing and hoped that the next addition to the household would fit in well with the three already.

Suddenly, one of Mary's ladies walked through the door and curtsied hurriedly in front of her mistress. "My lady," she began, a bit out of breathe. "Her majesties, the Queen and the Princess Consort and her highness, Princess Margaret, are here."

Mary nodded her approval to let them in and she got up as quickly as she could as did Elizabeth and Eleanor as they helped Sybilla. Sybilla knew she had to be well behaved as her 'step-grandmother's' were very important people and she knew that when he grandfather came to see her she had to be even more well behaved.

Anne walked in beside Katherine who was carrying her daughter in her arms. Mary decided not to comment that she thought it inappropriate that she should carry her daughter, especially a Princess, not now when she was getting along with reasonably with Katherine and because it was her daughter's special day.

"Your majesties," said Mary, lowering her head because she was not capable of doing anything more.

Anne walked over to Mary and kissed her on the cheek. "We are so happy to be here Mary," she said smiling before looking down at Sybilla who was looking up at her with her big blue eyes. "And this must be the birthday girl," she said as she crouched down beside her. "We have some presents for you but you must wait for your grandfather to come first, I am sure that he would like to see how you like the presents."

Sybilla smiled and nodded. "Yes, your majesty."

Anne laughed a little and stood up. "She is delightful Mary, you must be so proud of her," she commented as they both looked down at the little girl."

Mary nodded. "Yes," she replied before looking at Anne with more concern. "Where is my father though? I thought he would arrive in here with all of you."

Anne smiled. "He is here but he is talking with Philip first," she answered taking Mary's hands once more. "I am sure that he just wants to make sure that everything is fine for your confinement tomorrow and that you have anything that you need."

Mary nodded before looking over at Katherine. "Katherine," she said smiling towards her other step-mother. "I hope that you are well."

Katherine nodded as she walked closer to Katherine, still holding her daughter in her arms. "I am, thank you," she said smiling. "And I hope that you are well… I want you to know that if you need absolutely anything, I am more than willing to give it to you as you were there for me… and if you weren't… well I might not have my precious little girl with me today."

Mary sighed and smiled. "Thank you Katherine," she replied before smiling at her youngest sister. "Hello Margaret," she said smiling at the little girl. "I hope that you are happy and well."

Margaret nodded, her blonde curls bouncing as she did. "Yes," she said smiling, almost an image of her mother. "I am."

Katherine carefully placed Margaret down who then bounded over to Sybilla. "Hello," she said. "Happy birthday."

Sybilla smiled at the younger girl but knew that she had to have her manners and give her the proper titles, even if Margaret was not doing the same with her. "Hello, your highness," she said curtseying towards Margaret. "And thank you."

Margaret smiled and clapped her hands before taking Sybilla's hand and walking over to the toys. "Let's play," she commanded as the two girl's sat down and started playing with the dolls. Elizabeth and Eleanor, both loving to spend time and mentor the younger girls sat down with them and started to play with them as well.

"I think they shall be the best of friends," said Katherine, smiling upon the scene with her daughter and step-grandchild. Mary and Anne on the overhand looked over to each over and were both tempted to roll their eyes. It seemed more so that Margaret was very bossy and because she was a Princess and the petal of her parent's eye, she could get away with almost anything.

Mary just hoped that eventually, Margaret would just grow out of the habit but that seemed a bit too optimistic.

* * *

Mary smiled as she watched her father sit with Sybilla and Margaret on his lap. Margaret and had lent in and hugged her father but Sybilla was a bit more respectful but still seemed to be comfortable.

He was telling them a story about King Arthur and Queen Guinevere, one she remembered him telling her when she was a young girl and still lived at court with her mother still as Queen. No matter how much she missed those days and how she missed her mother, she was still glad to be here with her husband, her daughter and her upcoming child, even the extended family she was happy to be around.

And she couldn't believe that at one time, she thought she would never be married.

* * *

**4 March 1543**

As Mary settled into her lying in chamber and her ladies were busy fixing things around her, Anne and Katherine sat on either side of her. They had both decided that they would stay with Mary during her confinement to keep her company, though it took some convincing Henry to let Katherine stay as he preferred her to be with him but after a little while he agreed, especially as Henry had business matters to attend to concerning the joint invasion of France with the Emperor that was being planned for the following year.

"Are you comfortable?" asked Katherine hurriedly. "Do you need anything? Is it too warm? I always found it too warm when I was in confinement, I don't know who they think they are helping by having the fire burning all the time and I…"

"Katherine," interrupted Anne, placing a kind hand on Katherine's. "Please, you cannot be any help to Mary if you keep asking questions and you do not even let her reply."

Katherine nodded, still a little nervous at being in a confinement chamber again, remembering back to the last time she was in one. "Sorry Mary," she said to Mary honestly. "I guess being back in one of these rooms is getting to me."

Mary nodded and smiled, actually a bit amused by Katherine's hatred or nervousness at being in a confinement chamber again. "You need not worry Katherine," she said before looking over at Anne. "and Anne you need not worry either. It won't be long before my child is arrived and then once it is born, everything will be alright and we can be out of here whilst having a new member to this family."

Katherine smiled and nodded this time, sharing Mary's thoughts. "Yes," she replied to Mary's statement. "And I am sure that Sybilla will love being an elder sister. I wish I had been the older sibling, I was the youngest… and still am…and I was always the one they left behind, well except for Charles, he would play with me at least until I was sent to the Dowager Duchess's household."

Mary sighed. "Well I was the eldest child… and always will be," said Mary, relieving what was her past and her present situation as the King's eldest daughter. "It's not all that it is cracked up to be, I assure you."

"And being the middle child isn't that great either," interjected Anne, putting herself in the conversation as well. "I think that it must be the worst because you are not the direct heir or the baby which everyone dotes on, you are just there."

"But in any case," said Mary. "We should just be thankful with what we have been given in our lives."

* * *

TBC.


	21. Chapter Twenty

_**AN: **Sorry for taking so long with bringing another chapter of this story out. If you read my other story, Sink or Swim, you will know that I have kind of felt a bit of a mental block as of late but I think that has changed now and I am ready to write some more. This chapter, due to rewatching season 4 as I have no new season to watch (but I do have The Borgias, Camelot and soon Game of Thrones to keep me occupied), is heavily based on parts of episode 4.03. So scenes are very similar but I have changed it around to fit the purposes of the story I am telling. I also did a time jump of about eight months since the last chapter. It is sometimes just easier to just jump ahead when you have a mental block but I promise that this should be the last one of these time jumps for a while. Also, in this chapter, the development of one relationship might be pleasing to some people and it has been a long time coming in the story._

_I would just like to make a general shout out to everyone that reads the story and also those who take the time out to review. It really does brighten the day and now I have just over 200 reviews! I can't believe it! This is the most reviews I have gotten for any of my stories and I really would like to thank you all once more! I will hopefully be able to write another new chapter soon. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as well._

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I do not own The Tudors, never have and I never will. It belongs to its respective owners._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**17 November 1543**

Katherine ran through the corridors of the palace barefoot and while she knew that the courtiers that would have seen her would have questioned her dignity to themselves, she really couldn't care. She had to go and see Anne immediately; it was of the upmost importance for some extremely exciting news.

She ran towards Anne's chambers and ran straight into the room, almost knocking over the usher who was standing in front of the doorway. Anne's ladies who were and always had been calmer than her own ladies were surprised to see Katherine enter the room. It wasn't like she never came to Anne's rooms, in fact she came a large majority of the time but usually she was never as excited as she was now and she never usually came at this time of the day.

Anne too was surprised and so when Katherine came in with a huge beaming smile on her face, she nodded towards her ladies who quickly filed out of the room. Katherine quickly came over to a puzzled Anne who was sitting down. Basically jumping up and down Katherine smiled and simply said, "I am with child".

Anne couldn't believe it. She knew that Henry and Katherine were trying for another child; ever since Margaret was born Henry had always hoped that Katherine would provide him with another child, preferably a son. It seemed like Katherine had become pregnant at the perfect time as well, with Margaret having had her second birthday only six days before.

She hugged Katherine in congratulations. "Are you sure?" she asked. She knew what Katherine was like. There had been a false alarm earlier in the year and there had been a bit of a strain between Henry and Katherine because of it but now, well it seemed that they were reconciled.

"Yes, yes I am sure," replied Katherine, beaming ear to ear. "I have waited for my course to come for over a month and it has not and then the physician said that I am pregnant as well. I am going now to tell Henry but I wanted you to know first."

Anne smiled once again but this time there was a scene of concern on her face. "You do know Katherine that Henry is in the Privy Council meeting, he won't want to be disturbed," she said. She knew Henry found it irritating when people interrupted anything important, that was one of the many things that she had learnt during their marriage.

Katherine just shrugged her shoulders. "He won't mind," she said simply. "Not when I tell him the news."

Anne was going to try and stop her but Katherine was already out of the room again with a flash.

Henry was in the council meeting as they discussed important matters on the upcoming on the much delayed trip to the north. He had postponed it many times due to Mary's pregnancy and any illnesses that had plagued the family or the country but he was sick of that as he knew that he needed to address his subjects from the north and it would also give him a chance to meet his nephew the King of Scotland.

Katherine came barging through the various courtiers as she made her way through the great hall and the throne room which was adjoined to Henry's privy chambers and council room. Henry's usher was standing at the door but he too had no luck like Anne's usher from stopping the Princess Consort from entering the room.

All of the men within the room where even more shocked then Anne's ladies and managed to fumble their way to feet as they tried to bow towards her at the same time. Henry turned around and whilst Katherine could see the anger within his face at her running in, she continued to beam and she tried to catch her breath.

"Katherine comes," he said sharply, as she walked happily towards his bedchamber and he followed. He needed to chide her for this behaviour. "Katherine you silly girl," he said as he closed the curtain but Katherine couldn't hide her excitement and interrupted him completely.

"I have missed my bleeding for over a month," she said as she jumped up and down with excitement at telling him the news and Henry's eyes too widened in excitement at the news. "I believe I am with child."

Henry sighed and took his hands and placed them up on either side of her small, delicate and beautiful face. "You are sure my love, it isn't like last time," he asked, hoping that it wasn't like the false alarm earlier in the year. Katherine nodded and Henry smiled. "My sweet, sweetheart," he said before kissing her tenderly on the lips. She had always made him so happy.

"I just had to tell your majesty," she said after their kiss, still beaming with excitement. "I am sorry that I might have made you angry to leave your council meeting."

"Angry, angry?" he replied, just as excited as she was, laughing at the same time. "How could I be angry now, God forbid?" Katherine laughed as well, happy that he was so excited at the news. "But Katherine listen to me, for the sake of our child, please God don't excite yourself. Be just as good as you were when you were pregnant with Margaret and God willing this time we will have ourselves a healthy son. Go and lay down, rest, and I will come and see you very, very soon."

Katherine nodded and started to walk away before turning back and taking Henry's hand, kissing him once more and this time with more passion. After she was released from the kiss she started to walk away again, her hands placed firmly on her belly before turning to face him again, curtseying towards him with her hands on her belly. This time she would have a son, this time she was just too positive about it to be wrong.

* * *

Mary and Philip walked through the palace gardens at Nonsuch, taking a few minutes out to spend some quality time together. Elizabeth had gone off with Eleanor to walk in a different area of the gardens with Kat Ashley and Sybilla, who was at court to coincide with the Princess Margaret's birthday, was with Margaret, playing in the nursery. Mary had hated the thought of leaving her precious little son, Philip, who was now eight months old but it was important to come and celebrate her half-sister's birthday and she was sure that he was in capable hands at Hudson but she still dreadfully missed and could not wait to see him again.

Philip smiled at his wife whom he thought grew more beautiful as each day came past. "I went and saw Queen Anne earlier," he said as a way to start the conversation. "She told the Katherine is with child again."

Mary laughed. "Really?" she asked and Philip nodded. "Well I shall have a new sibling it would seem. This won't stop the progress to the north will it? I really do wish that it would happen already. I know that we will be made to go along on it and while I want to meet them, I don't want to be away from little Philip for too long."

Philip squeezed his wife's hand. "I know how much you hate being away from him but you will see him again soon," he said as he kissed his wife's hand. "I don't think that it will be postponed again, she won't be that far along for it to be a hindrance to her or the child."

"You know that I would like another child?" she commented, raising her eyebrows towards him.

"Would you know?" he replied, finding it amusing that his wife would bring up this topic when she only had Philip eight months ago. "And if you were to have another child, what would you hope for it to be?"

"Healthy," she answered, getting a bemused laughter from her husband. She then sighed. She was not yet pregnant again, not that it was because of a lack of trying, but she knew that these things took time and she wasn't going to try and rush it. If God was only willing for her to have the two children that she had been blessed with already then she was fine with that. Sybilla and little Philip were perfect in every way and she was happy with her little family, some women were not as lucky with their families and King's daughters usually had to be married off and had to live in another country but she got to marry for love and even though her family was unconventional, it still made her happy.

"I suppose father is overjoyed that she could be possibly giving him a Duke of York," she commented. "I am sure all of England would be. And think about how spoiled Maggie is, wouldn't father spoil a son even more."

"Katherine is the one that truly spoils that girl, your father just lets her do it," Philip commented back. He did not even want to mention the amount of gifts that Princess Margaret had received for her second birthday and how many dresses her mother had commissioned her. She would be fully grown before she could even wear them all.

"I am sure she will spoil them both." Mary was confident in that statement. Katherine loved her daughter and would do anything for her and a new child would not change that, both children would be given everything they ever desired. The only problem was if it were to be a second son, would spoiling him be good as he would get everything he wanted, would he not want to be King of England as well?

* * *

**10 January 1544**

Now three months pregnant, Katherine had begun to loosen her gowns as they were becoming tighter much quicker than they ever were when she was pregnant with Margaret. Henry had told her that it must be a sign that it was to be a boy. She believed that it would be a boy, everything about this pregnancy was different than her last and one of those things was that she was sick a lot more often in the mornings than she had been with her precious Maggie but thankfully that had eased off now, especially as they were about to go on progress. Luckily, the snow had not been as heavy and had pretty much eased away so the progress to north would be unhindered now that they had to bring it forward due to her pregnancy.

Henry and Katherine were now walking within the palace gardens, taking in a nice walk as he listed all of the places they would be travelling to for Katherine's amusement. They continued to walk as Henry explained something's some more including that she and Margaret would need new dresses, especially herself as she would be growing over the few months of progress, and pretty much Margaret would have the same problem but for a different reason to her mother.

Katherine smiled and laughed. "I am so excited," she exclaimed. While pregnancy wasn't as fun the first time around, it did seem to be this time. Maybe since she had experienced it before and because she was older, she was able to hand it better now. She was twenty now, soon to be twenty-one and she was sure that would only benefit her with this pregnancy. "This is all like I dream which I hope to never wake."

Henry smiled at his younger wife. He could tell that she was positively glowing, even more so than she was every day. "Well if it is a dream than I wish to never wake from it either my love," he said tenderly as he placed one of his hands over Katherine's belly which had already started to form. "I do not know where I would be without you and my petal Maggie and our future son within."

Katherine smiled again, she couldn't help but smile all the time, but she was touched at what Henry said. He made her feel like the Princess she had become every day and she was thankful for it. She might not have had the best upbringing but he made her feel like she was truly worth something. "I wish you would come to my bed tonight," she said and it was like she could read Henry's mind. "I know, I know, it is too dangerous but I wish for you to just be with me, just lay beside me, because I love you that much."

"Well if it worries you that much than I shall stay with you, because I love you and I only wish for you to be happy," he replied, gently kissing his beautiful wife on the lips. He was content and happy and he was sure he would be for the rest of his days.

* * *

**11 January 1544**

After spending literally the whole last day with Katherine, he thought it fitting that he at least spend some time with Anne. Whilst they might not be as in love as he and Katherine were, they still had become closer since they were married and he had to say, she was much more appealing now than she had been at the beginning of their marriage. He had to say he actually enjoyed spending time with her.

Henry hid his smile from his face with the cards he was playing with. They had decided to sit down with a game of cards after having had a meal together. As Henry tried to keep his poker face on, Anne sipped some wine sweetly before placing the cup down on the table. She put some money down, sure she was going to win this round and she wasn't even frightened to win. Henry had been in a good mood as of late and it had been to the benefit of all those around him.

Henry added some of his own coins to the equation. Whilst Anne was better at cards that she had first been when she had come to England but he was still pretty confident that he would beat her. He was the King and he had been practically raised on the game.

Fiddling with their cards some more and putting down some more coins, they sat in silence except for the slight giggle that kept coming out of Anne's mouth. Anne then put down her cards, to reveal her full house, with a confident smile beaming across her face. Henry nodded his approval before sighing and giving in that she had won. "You play well," he commented as he conceded defeat. "You didn't used to when you first came to England I remember."

Anne laughed again. "Well I never used to drink wine," Anne commented in reply. "Or play music and now I am able to do all of those things. I am even relatively fluent in English. And I like to do all of these things. It makes me feel more English, more like a Queen."

As she put her hands down, ready to claim the money prize that she had won due to winning the card game, Henry placed his hands on top of hers all of a sudden which was a shock to Anne who looked up and froze, his eyes were full of intent like she had never seen before.

"May I come to your bed tonight?" he asked, strangely aroused by her without her even trying for the first time in their marriage.

Anne was at a loss for words and Henry was continuing to stare at her unblinkingly. She couldn't say no. She didn't have the power to her. It was his conjugal right and if he wanted to bed her, he could, but he never had before and truthfully, the last time they had even been in the same bed was before Katherine ever entered their marriage and that was years ago.

She knew that it would feel strange but all she could do was nod and allow him to bed her for the first time.

* * *

Within Anne's bedchamber, their clothes had been thrown somewhat neatly across the room before they went to bed and he had finally done the act with her. He had to say that it was enjoyable and a lot less taxing than it was with Katherine. Anne was older, and well inexperienced with this act, while Katherine was young and would want to go the act almost every night though as she had gotten older it wasn't a necessity ever night.

He know laid in bed beside Anne, cuddled up close to her, surprisingly being intimate though it had taken four years to do so. Henry was now going off to sleep with Anne in his arms but Anne was still awake, though she was a little sleepy. She had never imagined that losing your virginity was exactly like that but was it terrible, no, it was not. Henry had been surprisingly gentle with her and she had kind of liked it.

While it felt strange to be nestled up against Henry now, she did truly felt at ease strangely enough. Henry, who was still slightly awake, wriggled in the bed and brought Anne closer to him, wanting her to be beside him. Anne easily went into it, it was a nice feeling, to be loved by a man but her greatest worry was how long would Henry be like this with her? Would it be to the end of one of their days or would it be until Katherine was ready to bed again?

* * *

TBC.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

_**AN: Wow, it has almost been a year since I last updated this story. I am so sorry about that but I do have a structured plan for the rest of the story so I am happy about that and that means that hopefully in the next few months I can have this story finished. (I also have plans for A Death to Coronation and Consort of Gloriana so chapters for them should be coming out soon as well). I would like to thank every one for the patience and I shall apologise for the massive writers block but hopefully that has ended now. In any case, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors, never have and I never will.**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**March 15, 1544**

Henry was glad to see his son presented to him before they were to leave on their trip. Many things plagued his mind, like Katherine's pregnancy for one, but he was glad to know that Edward would be in safe hands back at Windsor, where Lady Bryan and Viscount Beauchamp would be looking out for him. Katherine had convinced him that Margaret and Elizabeth should come along with them, it had not been his plan at first but he could hardly say no to his wife, especially when she was carrying his child, but he had put his foot down when it came to Edward. He would not risk his only son's life, even if Katherine was carrying a boy. It was just too dangerous to leave England without a proper male heir.

Edward seemed to be that bit bigger every time that Henry looked at him. He was proud of his son and a sad smile couldn't escape him when he saw Edward walk in to his chambers, golden curls bouncing. He was the very image of his mother but while he seemed Seymour on the outside, Henry knew his son was Tudor through and through.

Edward bowed towards him. "Your majesty," he said solemnly, before looking to Edward Seymour. "Uncle."

"Your grace," replied Viscount Beauchamp towards the little Prince.

Henry got up with a smile on his face and walked towards his son before kneeling before him, settling himself in a steady position that his bad leg would allow. "Edward," said Henry as he fixed the jewelled chain that hung across his chest. "I trust you are well looked after and that everyone is kind to you."

Edward nodded. "Yes Sir."

Henry smiled. His son was a good lad, he would be a fine King too one day but Henry was determined that the day of his son's rule would be a long time coming. "I have a gift for you."

He noticed the small smirk on his son's face and couldn't help but smiled himself. He indulged his son, not as much admittedly as Margaret, but he lavished on his only son all the same.

Henry pulled out a small blade from his hilt and held it out in front with a stern look on his face. Edward quickly grabbed the handle and pulled it out with a look of glee on his face. To Edward, it seemed liked the best present that he had ever received. Henry admittedly had been worried in giving Edward such a gift but Anne and Katherine both said that it was by time that he had one and that he was a good boy, he wouldn't get in trouble with it and if he did Lady Bryan would make sure that the Prince's whipping boy would be punished for the Prince's bad behaviour.

With the response that his son gave, he did not regret getting the blade for him.

"Thank you your majesty," thanked Edward, holding up the blade under his father's chin. Henry could sense Lady Bryan, who was standing a few feet away from her young charge, tense up at the sight of it and if he wasn't playing close attention to his son and the blade he was holding, he may well have laughed at his son's governess.

Henry took the blade out of Edward's hand and sheathed it again before handing it completely to his son. "I have to go away from London for awhile," told Henry to Edward. He knew his son wished to come along as well, he was sure Elizabeth must have mentioned the trip to him, but Henry knew that his son would have plenty of trips across England when he was older and in the not too distant future he was surely going to reside at Ludlow Castle, ruling over his rightful Principality as Prince of Wales. "But your Uncle will stay here."

Edward nodded. Henry hoped that having someone he knew around would help, especially when all of his siblings, and niece and nephew, where to be gone from London.

Henry looked over Edward's head as he fixed his son's doublet. "He is to be kept warm and well at Windsor, Lady Bryan," he said, Lady Bryan nodding in response before he looked at Edward once more. "And, heaven forbid, that you should fall ill." He paused, looking at the governess again. "Dose him with this, it is my own concoction."

Edward's sad expression suddenly reminded him of his late Queen in her last days. Her joy at having birthed a Prince for England had been thwarted by her own illness and ultimate death. "I can see your mother in you," he said, touching Edward's nose quickly. "Do you know who she is?"

Edward nodded. Henry had never wanted Edward to forget his mother and he had made sure that it would not be seen as a bad thing to tell Edward's about late Queen Jane from time to time. Anne and Katherine where his mother's now but Jane was his true mother, Henry never wanted Edward to remember that.

The little Prince then pulled a locket out of his pocket and opened it with his little fingers for his father. Inside was a miniature portrait of Queen Jane. "This is her," Edward stated, handing it to his father before grabbing something else from his pocket. "And this is her thimble."

Henry looked between the portrait and his son. He felt a tear well in his eye but he would not let it run. He was happy with his wives, he was happy with the family he had now, he would not let himself dwell on the past. He had to look to the future, to the child that Katherine held in her womb. It was all bright and he was not going to let a thimble, a reminder, ruin that all for him.

* * *

Katherine had decided to read the book on midwifery that had been honoured to her while eating small treats as her ladies packed for the trip around her. While she had already been in childbed once before, she still wanted to make sure that she was better prepared than she was last time. Lady Rochford had told her that the book was not important for her to actually read, that was for a midwife to read. Katherine was probably sure that Lady Rochford did not want her to read the tales of harder births and strange deliveries but it didn't seem to faze her in the least, not like everything did with Margaret.

She was five months along as she couldn't feel better or happier.

Suddenly though, she heard Joan Bulmer behind her mentioning that Henry had come to her chambers and she immediately lifted herself off of the bed as fast as she could due to her expanding girth and ready her dress for her husband.

Katherine curtsied as best as she could with her belly. It was bigger than it had been that with Margaret and while Anne joked that it was surely a boy this time, Katherine wasn't so sure. She had been so sure that it was a boy last time that she didn't want to get her husband's hopes up. Truthfully, after the official worrying that Henry may not be pleased with a new daughter, she had doted and loved that girl like nothing else. She was happy to have a daughter, to have a little girl to dress up and give fine things to. A boy she might have for a while but he would eventually grow out of the lavishing of a mother, Katherine was sure that Margaret would not.

Henry smiled at her and placed his hands on either of her shoulders, helping her to steady herself. Katherine smiled at her husband as he then placed his hands over her growing stomach. He was always so pleased to see her, even more so considering the condition she was in and she knew that he worried. His first and second wife had more unsuccessful pregnancies than successful ones and his third had lost her life to the childbed. It was not a glowing report but Katherine knew she was healthy and the physician said that everything should go well considering she has gone this far and has already birthed the Princess. Anne had reminded her that her late cousin, the other Queen Anne, had a successful first pregnancy with a daughter and then failed in later attempts. Katherine slapped her fellow consort playfully on the shoulder for this but Katherine knew Anne was right, anything could happen.

Though, Katherine was sure that Henry worried more so than other fathers-to-be. He had been worried at the idea of her travelling with the entourage through their Northern Procession but Katherine refused to be hidden away. Her morning sickness had subsided and she felt ready and raring to go and besides, Margaret was going with her and she wanted to spend as much time with her daughter before the new baby came. Of course, Henry would have gladly left them both here at Windsor but Katherine was not one to want to miss out.

This would surely be her trip as much as Henry's.

He kissed her faintly on the lips. "I have come to remind you that we leave in three days time," he said, his hands still placed on her belly. "I trust that everything is ready."

She noticed the smirk on his face. He knew that she was not one to travel lightly. "My ladies are almost done I am sure," she replied, a giggly smile drawn across her face. She just couldn't help but be happy.

"Also you know that the Lady Mary and her family will be travelling with us," he asked as he stepped back from her.

Katherine nodded. "Of course I knew," she replies a-matter-of-factly. "I was speaking with Mary only yesterday and she said that both of the children are as excited as Margaret it would seem."

Henry smiled at her. He had laughed when Katherine had told him about how excited Margaret was to be travelling with them to the North of England. Her daughter may be only a few months over her second birthday but Margaret was a little Princess who knew what she wanted. Katherine knew that Margaret was really excited about the trip though, she was more excited over the fact that she was able to have new dresses and new people to fawn over her.

Henry sighed. "I am sure the people of the North will love our daughter as much as the Lady Mary but I am afraid I must leave you now. There is much to do and I would wish to let you rest."

He kissed her once more before leaving her chambers with all of her ladies bowing in his wake. Katherine smiled. This was to be a good trip she could feel it and she was sure that her baby would be fine as well. Margaret deserved a little sibling and Katherine was determined to give it to her, and to her husband.

* * *

**March 23, 1544**

The progress had seemed to be going on for days now, and it had been, and Katherine was starting to get sick of the travelling, wishing she was there already. She knew that it would take a while but she didn't think it would be this long. Maybe her impatience was down to the fact that she sat in a litter all day while the rest of them, sparing Elizabeth, her companion Lady Eleanor Knivert, Margaret, Sybilla, little Philip and of course Mary who refused to be parted from her children's side.

Katherine was glad for Mary's company. It would be hard to manage all the children without her and while the children where all fond company, she was sure that they would start to rattle her brains after a while. She sometimes wondered why she felt so old; she wasn't that much older than the Lady Elizabeth but she supposed this is what having one child and another on the way did to youth.

Elizabeth managed to keep the children entertained, even little Phillip when he wasn't sleeping or clutching to his mother's breast. Being the oldest of the children, Elizabeth was well looked up to by the younger children. Katherine had been surprised to see Margaret that way. Margaret always thought herself better than others, something Anne had told Katherine to try to reign in, but with Elizabeth, there was nothing that she could do wrong. Margaret wanted to follow everything she did. The only other people she would do that to was Katherine herself, her father, and sometimes the Lady Mary and Queen Anne, depending on her mood and what day it was.

Anne had opted out of sitting in the litter and instead chose to ride her horse alongside the King. Katherine would have done the same had it not been for the child in her belly. Henry had been very serious about this as a condition of her travel and Katherine had a sulk for the rest of the day. She wanted her baby to be safe but she also wanted her own way.

She supposed in her years of being the Princess Consort she had become a bit more selfish but Katherine tried to ignore this fact.

She just hoped that this baby had a swift and healthy arrival so she could go back to things she liked to do.

* * *

**March 24, 1544**

Finally on their sixth day of travel, they reached their first proper destination. Katherine couldn't have been happier at the thought of having her own chambers once more and a true and proper bed.

"This is your majesty's bed chamber," announced Lady Rochford to the young Princess Consort.

Katherine moved as fast as she could into the chambers. They were spacious to be sure but not nearly as spacious as the ones that she had become used to living in since she married the King but they would be a welcome respite to the constant moving around. She wanted to be settled and she was pretty sure that her baby in her belly wished to be settled as well and that meant that she wanted it even more so that both of them could relax.

She laughed as lay down flat on her back across the bed. She felt that she had never felt anything as comfortable though the bed back at the normal palaces they lived in where surely much more so. She sat up though, there was much more to do. Lady Rochford gave her a tour of the chambers, showing her where the stool closest was and also a door to the back stairs. Katherine had thought that if it had been a few years ago, she would have gladly gone running around and exploring down the back stairs but she was just too tired. She wished more for a good night's rest rather than gallivanting with her ladies. If the baby had been born already she might be more interested, though she probably would have just wanted to stay with it and Margaret.

She couldn't believe how much she had changed in the past years.

Suddenly a knock came at the main door to her bed chambers and Anne walked in with Margaret on her hip. Katherine was glad to see them together. She worried that Anne may never have children; her relationship with the King was much different she was sure to her own one with the King but she wanted to make sure that Anne still felt like a mother. She wanted Margaret to be close to _both_ of her mothers and she wished for the child in her belly to be close to her as well. Katherine was glad though that the Lady Elizabeth was close to Anne.

For Katherine is just felt that everything was properly in place.

"Mama's rooms are better at the palace," stated Margaret as she looked around the room with a quizzical expression and Katherine tried hard to stifle a giggle. Vanity was a sin, Katherine knew that even though she was not that religious, but she was glad that her daughter had such a keen eye. Luckily, Anne was here. She was much more of a disciplinarian when it came to Margaret. Katherine couldn't help but think everything Margaret did was perfect.

Anne shook her head at Margaret. "These rooms are perfectly nice Margaret," chided Anne. "These are only rooms to borrow, your mama's rooms are nicer because they are to her taste, these are just a bit old fashioned but still nice."

Margaret raised an eyebrow at this then shook her head, already disinterested in the topic of conversation at hand. At this response, all three women could not help but laugh at the little Tudor Rose Princess.

* * *

Henry only ever let his most trusted menservants' dress his wounded leg. He knew he could count on a few of them for their discretion more than others and at this moment, the man for the position was Thomas Culpepper. The lad never seemed to complain though; Henry knew he would if they had been in opposite positions.

He distracted himself by reading some papers on matters of state. He may have been out of England and while he left his old brother-in-law in charge, he still knew that he needed to be informed on all matters of state. It was just what a King needed to do.

As Thomas dressed the wound, Henry looked down at it, disgusted with it. He wished he had never gotten the stupid injury. He knew he could have been a better tempered man if it wasn't for this. "Looks bad, doesn't it Thomas," commented Henry to the young groom.

"I have seen it better your majesty," replied Thomas who was finishing up with fixing a new dressing upon the room.

Henry nodded. He was glad the lad was at least honest. He liked honesty within his men, up to a point of course. He had wanted to see Katherine tonight but it was impossible. The leg would not stop giving him grief and he would rather ride out the pain without upsetting her in the process. It would do no good to get her upset, not in her condition.

* * *

TBC.


End file.
